


Humanity's Angel

by Lady_Anime123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope you like it, I love attack on titan, I really did it, I will try to update asap, It follows the manga, Please leave kuddos and comments, and pretty much all the hot guys, but not sure yet, it may have smut if requested, oh men, oh well, oh yeah, reader/levi - Freeform, the reader doesn't take anyones shit, they inspire me, what else should i add?, your superbad ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anime123/pseuds/Lady_Anime123
Summary: Living in the underground as a thief is not the best life, but at least your alive, right? You live a normal ordinary life until a certain man invites you to join his gang. Unaware of your own past and worth, you accept with no hesitations. Who knew this one simple decision would change your whole perspective of life and of those around you?





	1. The Underground's Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thanks for taking the time to read my story.  
> I just want to apologize in advance for some grammar errors here and there (let me know and I will fix them).  
> Even though I have a rough idea on where the story is going, I'm always happy to hear requests from you about my story and perhaps even incorporate. So leave any comments!

_RUN, RUN, RUN!_ You thought to yourself as you carried your legs as fast as you could while clutching the piece of bread in your hands. You were pretty sure you had run for at least a couple of minutes and despite your stamina, you were getting tired.

 

After all your 4-year-old legs were not adapted to running in a place like the underground.

 

Turning around, you could see that that maniac was no longer chasing after you. He had followed you for at least 5 blocks and it had scared the hell out of you. You have stolen bread before and there has been threats here and there about the military police and whatnot, but no one had ever actually chased after you. You let out a sigh at your luck.

 

Looking around, you quickly found your spot in the alley behind a dumpster. It wasn’t the best place in the world, but it had a blanket you had “found” in a laundromat and a small pillow you had “borrowed” from a mattress store.

 

Sitting down and letting a content sigh, you quickly took your bread and was about to bite down when you heard a sob and a small figure dropping herself across from you.

 

Looking up, you could see a small girl, no younger than two, looking at the floor with saddened eyes and tears running down her face. By the look of the bruises on her legs, bleeding and small frame, you predicted she had tried to steal some food, but was caught and beaten up.

 

_I wonder…has she eaten, yet?_ You thought to yourself as your heart swell with empathy

 

Without even looking at the bread in your hands, you heaved a sigh and gave it to the girl.

 

The girl looked up and tried to take her eyes away from the food that didn’t belong to her.

 

“Eto…you don’t have to-“

 

“Take it, I already ate” you said trying to sound honest. The truth was that you had not eaten in two days. The reason why standing in front of you. You were good at stealing, but you usually found someone hungry around the ally and gave them your food instead. This is why you usually found yourself stealing more than once a day.

 

The girl quickly stood up on shaky legs, bowed and ran away.

 

You looked at the girl with a hint of doubt. She had looked pretty bad…. how was she able to stand up. You didn’t want to think she had deceived you, but since more and more people have suddenly appeared in your usually deserted ally (one of the reason you chose it in the first place) you couldn’t help but think people were using you. Perhaps they realized you were someone capable of getting food. You shook your head as you tried to get rid of those thoughts.

 

_There is no point in thinking about that_

 

Looking at the girl’s retreating back, you could only hope for the best.

 

“You know, giving food is nice and all, but if you don’t eat you will die” a voice said next to you.

 

Without even flinching, having sense his presence since the girl stood up (probably the reason she left so quickly), you only clenched your jaw.

 

You obviously couldn’t fight in your state, but letting a stranger dictate your decisions was not something you would appreciated or…... kept quiet about.

 

“Why do you care?” You said with a hint of annoyance in your voice

 

“I don’t, but I can’t help but admire someone like that in the underground……...specially a child,” the man said with a hint of empathy in his voice.

 

 You only looked ahead as you tried to make yourself as uninterested in him as possible.

 

At your lack of reply, the man continued

 

“Aren’t you afraid to starve? It’s almost night and- “

 

“I have survived by myself all of these years, I’m fine” you said, your voice laced with irritation

 

“Ah, so you are not interested in getting some food?”

 

Just as you were about to reply, your stomach growled loudly.

 

You blushed as you held your stomach, hoping and praying that the man didn’t hear.

 

Your prayers were ignored as you heard him chuckling.

 

He bent down to your level and gave you an amused smirk.

 

“Look I’m not about to let a small child starve to death, especially one so kind. C’mon brat, let’s go get something to eat.”

 

“It’s alright, I don’t need anything, I’ll find the food myself.”

 

“Ah… and how my dear? You live in this small alleyway and have stolen from pretty much everyone around here. How do you plan to go undetected?”

 

You could only widen your eyes at his statement. Has he…has he been watching you?

 

“How do you-

 

“Let’s go, I’ll tell you on the way.”

 

You looked at the man with skepticism. Is he planning on kidnapping you? You have heard of individuals who had taken children from the underground to train and experiment on them…

 

As if reading your mind, the man quickly replied,

 

“I’m not here to kidnap you, just to make sure you don’t starve to death. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to…”

 

Even though he did not finish, you could hear the threat in his voice, ‘If you don’t come, you will starve and surely die’

 

Realizing your predicament (and your stomach growling again along with a chuckle from the man above you), you thought it was worth the risk.

 

Standing up and brushing the dirt from your clothing, you looked up at the man.

 

“Alright, lead the way umm-“

 

“Furlan, Furlan Church. And you are?”

 

“(Y/N). (L/N) (Y/N)” you said with a small smile. Despite your hard life you still tried to show some manners.

 

Nodding the man replied politely,

 

“What a pretty name, (Y/N).”

 

You could only blush at him before blurting out the compliment you had thought about the moment you saw him

 

“-and you have pretty blond hair.”

 

At the sound of his chuckle and the realization of what you just said, your blushed turned even worse as you followed the man to the destination he had planned.

 

After a few minutes of walking the man decided to inform you of your destination

 

“I’m going to ‘Sakura Bakery, do you want-“

 

Before he could finish you blurted out a “No” as your heart sank.

 

You had just stolen from there and you did not want to experience a beating from the man.

 

“I- I may have stolen from there recently, you said as you looked at the ground in shame. You had never cared about stealing, but talking to someone about it made you felt kind of guilty.

 

“Don’t worry, I know the man. I’ll tell him I already reprimanded you. Besides their bread is good” Furlan said with a kind smile on his face. You could only nod at him with a small smile of your own.

 

After that the first three blocks were silent as you looked around the underground. The place in itself was horrible. No visible light except those of the land posts and everyone on the street was either smoking, drinking or selling themselves…among other things.

 

The Underground was a place of thieves and murderers and you could only think how lucky you were to still be alive…. specially given your age.

 

You hated it here…...so much. You wanted to go above, where you could see the sky and breath in the fresh air. However, that dream was impossible and so despite everything, you tried to remain positive. Despite everything and your dream of going above ground, the underground has become your home and the alleyway had become what you termed ‘your apartment’ so to speak.

 

As you kept musing on your thoughts, a voice interrupted you.

 

“How old are you?” Furlan asked as he looked at you with a raised eyebrow

 

“Four” you said as you looked at the man awaiting his reply

 

His eyes widened slightly at your words

 

He couldn’t believe that at your age you were capable of the thing he had seen. He won’t tell you that, however, or you would run away.

 

Quickly masking his surprise, he simply looked at you and gave you a small smile before replying.

 

“I see, you are quite young, I’m actually 15 years old” Furlan answered with a small smile

 

After that, the rest of the way was silent as you silently tried to analyze the man.

 

He was tall for his age. He had beati- blond hair. His blue eyes seemed to always be sparkling, full of life and he seemed extremely fit. It seemed he worked out a lot. Next you moved to his clothes, it seemed, like you, he liked to wear comfortable, but nice clothes. Upon closer examination, you could see small marks on his clothes. There were names of brands.

 

_Wait, brands?_

 

How could someone from the underground afford branded clothes? Surely, he wasn’t from above, why would he come from Wall Sina to see a small child? He surely wasn’t a merchant, either, otherwise he wouldn’t be wasting his time with you and even if he was…….he would have asked you to help him with something already.

 

So then…

_Ah, I see…_

Everything became clear.

 

_He is a thief, just like me_

 

That is why he had asked me to accompany him.

 

This ‘meal was either to show respect (especially since you were so young) or an interrogation.

 

_He is probably curious as to how and why I steal so efficiently and so much_

 

You really hoped it was the first choice. Now that you had an idea as to why he had chosen you, you couldn’t help but chuckle internally. This was all he wanted? I mean you were quiet the famous thief, being often call the “Underground princess” because you stole mostly clothes and food from stupid merchants who momentarily fell for your cute face. Although a certain event fueled this ‘nickname.’

 

You remembered the day you started to be called that…

 

**Flashback-**

 

1 years ago, age: 3

 

“C’mon boys, we need to get this merchandise to these dirty stores as soon as possible!” A fat man screamed at his skinny workers as he counted the money in his hands, a smirk on his face.

 

Looking around you couldn’t help but be angry. This man was poising with all this money, excellent clothing and filled belly in front of children and individuals who were starving and dying on the street.

 

You were one of those children. Although you had only been like this for two years, you felt you were here for all eternity.

 

Looking up once again, you decided to do something.

 

Running to the man, you quickly dropped to your knees and begged for some food

 

“Please, sir! I have not eaten in three days! Can you give me some food and water?” You said as you looked at the man with the best sad face you could muster. You were obviously lying. Having ate a few hours ago and stolen a couple of brand clothing from a store easily (which you had changed into rags before coming here).

 

For a minute, you could see a flash of pity in the man’s eyes as he started lowering his money

 

“Well….”

 

_Aha_ , that’s my cue you thought with a small smirk

 

Before the man could react, you snatch the money from his hands and ran as fast as you could to the alleyway.

 

“Hey! You filthy brat! Get back with that money!” the man shouted at you with range in his eyes as he looked at his workers, “what are you waiting for? Catch that brat!”

 

You quickly looked behind you as you saw three men starting to chase you. Sensing the feeling of being watched, you ran faster.

 

You quickly turned into a corner and saw the small fixture that lead to the water pipes under the city.

 

_Heh, how lucky_ you thought to yourself.

 

Quickly noticing that the men couldn’t see you from their distance you grabbed one dollar from the stash and quickly placed it a few feet beyond the fixture to make them believe you were going straight ahead. After that you quickly opened the fixture, closing it behind you and jumping in. You looked down to your feet in disgust as they made contact with the wet ground.

 

Holding your breath, you waited until the three men passed you.

 

“Hey, do you think that brat came around here?”

“I don’t know man, but Mr. Leo would have our asses if we don’t find her. Half of that money belongs to Mr. Zackly after all!

 

_Zackly?_ You felt like you have heard that before…

 

“Aha! Look that brat dropped a $1 bill on that floor! Stupid brat. She went that way!”

 

You could only hear as the three men went towards the path you had mislead them to

 

Letting the breath you were holding, you chuckled quietly to yourself.

 

_Let’s see, 10, 20, 40, aha there is 200 dollars here!_ You thought with a massive smile.

 

You could save this money and buy some food or even a small house to live for a while (houses in the underground were extremely cheap at 5 dollars a month)

 

You decided it was best to wait a few hours before coming out. You didn’t want to get beat up or even killed, after all.

 

You quickly sat down in a part of the sewage that wasn’t wet and started to count in your head.

 

As a young child, you starved for knowledge. So, you would always try to steal books here and there. You had taught yourself a few words to read and count until the 1000s. You decided to repeat those lessons in your head to pass the time.

 

After you assumed few hours had passed (as the lights from the city were being turned off), you decided to go out. Thankfully the only one who had seen your face was that merchant and thus his workers would not recognize you. Hiding the money in your front pocket, you decided to go back to your home in the alleyway.

 

While walking there, however, you had seen a beautiful tiara in a small clothing store.

 

_Walk away…. walk-_

 

You could see that it was plastic, but you didn’t care. Ignoring your thoughts, you quickly went into the store. And with a huge smile on your face, you asked the lady for the Tiara.

 

“Excuse me miss, how much is that tiara”

 

The old lady looked down at you with a sweet smile before replying,

 

“10 dollars, my dear”

 

You were about to hand her the money when you quickly realized what you were about to do.

Money in the underground was scarce. Everything here was cheap to someone from above, but for someone from the underground the prices were outrageous. With $10 dollars you could buy 5 pieces of bread.

 

Thinking it over you finally concluded

 

“Ah I see, perhaps I shouldn’t spend my money so hastily.  Thanks ma’am.”

 

As you were about to leave, the old lady’s words stopped you

 

Perhaps you are correct, but what is the point of money if you can’t spend it on things that make you happy?

 

Looking down again, you let out a sigh

 

_I’m going to regret this_

 

“Thanks for your buy!” The old lady yelled as you started to leave the store

 

Moving the tiara around your head, you wondered how you should go into investing the rest of the $190 you had left.

 

Walking mindlessly, you were finally led into your home in the alleyway

 

Sitting down you noticed there was a group of people whispering about a young kid who had “shown those crooks not to show off” and how those crooks “had left extremely piss”

 

You chuckle quietly. So it seems those jerks did leave.

 

Looking at the many turned off lights, you predicted that it must be around 7 pm, however, you decided that you weren’t tired. Standing up, you thought it was best to get some food before tomorrow. As you turned into another alleyway (the underground was dangerous at night and the fastest way to get to a store was through alleyways), your heart stopped.

 

There on the ground, were five children who looked about to pass out from starvation. They all seemed to be siblings with no parents. Thinking quickly, you ran past them and looked behind them as they slowly raised their heads towards you. With a quick smile to reassure them, you entered the nearest store.

 

Deciding to buy about 5 pieces of bread and some milk for a total of 30 bills, you quickly went back to the children and fed them.

“Thank you, miss” the oldest and what looked like the sickest said with a small smile

“No problem, what are your names?”

 

“I’m Isabel” the oldest, brown haired girl said

“This is Matt, Andrew, Marley and Joseph” The girl said as she presented you to four children with brown hair and brown eyes. You smiled kindly at them.

 

However, you couldn’t help but feel a nagging in your head at the name Marley.

 

Putting that aside you kept looking at the children as they ate. Completely forgotten that you now had 160 dollars left.

 

“So how old are you guys?” You said with a small smile

 

“We are 8, 6, 5,5 and 2 respectively……. underground princess” you smiled at them, but it was quickly dropped at the nickname

 

“What?”

 

“You’re a princess, right? You have a crown in your head!” Isabel said with a small smile on her face

 

You could only bluish at her statement,

 

“Ummm, no, haha I just bought this a few minutes ago, my name is actually (Y/N).”

 

“Ah, nice to meet you (Y/N)-chan! what a pretty name!” Isabel exclaimed as she once again ate her bread. You gave her a quick nod. Noticing that they have all finished and were still hungry, you went to go buy more bread. Coming back with five more you gave them more bread as you watched them eat.

 

Eventually you decided to say your goodbyes before a cough stopped you.

 

“Is there something wrong? You asked as Isabel started to lighting cough.

“Ah, no, eto-“

“Yes, there is princess! My sister has been coughing like this for a few weeks now!” Matt said with an exasperated tone despite his sister sending a glare his way.

 

“Have you seen a doctor?” you said with slight worry in your tone

“Umm, no, you see * **cough*** I don’t have money * **cough*** for that and I have to be with my sibling at all times!” Isabel said as she looked like she was about to fall over

 

“I see, well then, I have money, so don’t worry I’ll pay for a doctor to see you”

“But-“

“No, but’s, let’s go” you said as you grabbed her hand and started walking to the hospital, four small children trailing behind

Once you arrived at the hospital, your friends received dirty looks by the staff that quickly vanished once your fierce glared reached them

 

Looking up at the desk that you were definitely not able to reach, you told Isabel to tell the nurse about her cough.

 

Once the doctor arrived, he took her away to examine while you sat with the small children in the waiting room.

 

Unaware that the nurse was watching your leg with the slightest of cringes

 

“So princess, can we call you one-chan?” the smallest, Joseph, asked.

“Sure,” you replied with a kind smile despite him being the only one who was younger than you

“I see, so one-chan, how did you become a princess?” Marley asked with a small smile

 

You only chuckled at them. Before you could tell them that they were wrong and you were no princess, the doctor came back with Isabel.

 

The doctor looked around at all of the children with a confused look until his eyes landed on yours.

 

Giving him a serious look, he assumed you were in charge despite your young age based on your confident demeanor and told you to talk to him in private.

 

Reaching the room, he closed it behind him and looked at you straight in the eyes.

 

“Your friend is fine. She is just lacking in some nutrients due to the environment in the underground. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

 

Widening your eyes at the doctor, you only nodded without relying. You already knew Isabel was sick due to lack of vitamins. Especially Vitamin C, you just knew inside of you that she was sick because of that. When you were stealing books to read to try to teach yourself new things, you had gathered many medical books and have gone over them multiple times until you understood somewhat what they said. However, you knew internally that you were just gifted in medicine, but wasn’t sure why.

 

“I won’t charge you for seeing her, but the medicine will cost you”

 

Ignoring the doctor’s knowing gaze, you started to analyze the situation. Would you have enough money for this? Yes………...but would you be able to get the house or the books or the food you wanted? No……...perhaps, not.

 

But at the movement you only cared about Isabel and you had made a decision.

Despite knowing how much this will hurt you in the long run, you only looked at the doctor and told him you were going to paid for it.

 

“It is 130 dollars to buy a whole flash of medicine, which should be enough for her to recover completely.”

 

You flinched at the price, quickly remembering you only had 150. Lowering your hands, you gave the doctor the cash which seemed to surprise him.

 

With widened eyes, the doctor took it and gave you the medicine. As your hands touched, the doctor grabbed your wrist and lowered himself to your height.

 

“Would you like to be my apprentice? Someone like you could be of great help around here” At first his words made you jump internally. Being able to study medicine was a dream come true. However, you knew that you would have to work here all day and with no pay. Not to mention……people would recognize you. It was too risky.

 

Ignoring his question, as it was too painful to answer, you simply took your wrist back from his hands.

 

You smiled at the doctor as he gave you a confused face, bowed your head (you have always been one to look up to doctors since you wanted to be a doctor yourself) and was about to leave when he stopped you.

 

“What did you put in the gash in your leg?”

 

You only looked at him confused. What was he talking about? He looked around 50, so perhaps he was losing it…

 

“There was a gash in your leg when you came in, now that I see you, there is nothing…”

 

You only smiled at the doctor and reassured him there was nothing. After being under his intense gaze for a minute, he finally let you go saying he was tired and seeing things.

Bowing once more, you went out to give Isabel the medicine.

 

“Hey, let’s go” you said with a kind smile

 

Before leaving, however, you turned around to see the doctor giving you a kind smile. A proud smile. Your heart speeded up and your eyes widened at the gesture. Being the first time at being smiled like that.

 

Turning around, you started walking after the children with a small smile on your face.

 

_Someone is proud of me_

Once you reached the alleyway they shared, you gave Isabel her medicine and told her to take it everyday. Even at her age, she had the ability to tell when it was night/day just by the breeze in the underground and the lamp posts.

 

Once again, you quickly went back to the bakery to get 20 pieces of bread and another gallon of milk. Effectively spending all the money, you had. Giving the 10 pieces of bread to her and the gallon of milk.

 

You instructed her once more how to ration your food and that she had to get better at stealing in order to raise her siblings

 

“I don’t want to steal,” she said as she looked down. Despite having done that for the past two years after her parents were murdered, Isabel felt shame in doing so.

 

“I know, trust me, I don’t either, but its either steal and live or starve to death, think of your siblings,” you said as you gave a sideway glance to the children as they looked at the exchange. You hated using them to motivate Isabel to steal, but it was the best and only way.

 

You let Isabel quickly sob in your shoulder and after a couple of minutes she gave you a firm nod with eyes full of determination.

 

“I will do my best to take care of my siblings and reach the wall above us” Isabel said as a new fire started in her bright green eyes

 

“I will be free and go outside these walls along with my siblings” she said as she looked at you full of hope and gratitude

 

“Thank you for buying my medicine and food, princess,” Isabel said with a small wink at the nickname.

 

You shook your head with a small smile and gave each one a hug

 

Turning your head around one more, you gave them one simple command

 

“Survive”

 

With that you left the five grateful siblings as you walked toward your own alleyway

 

Unknown to you that you were being watched…

 

**End of Flashback**

 

After that incident, you will encounter children and even adults that will call you “underground princess” due to your tiara. After a while you stopped wearing since it was hard to run with it, yet you were still called that.

 

You never saw Isabel and her siblings again, despite the fact that you will visit the same alleyway at least three times a week. You were worried, but also had hope that you will someday see her and her little siblings again.

 

After all, your first impression of her was that of a caring older sister

 

While you were too busy down memory lane. You had missed the calculating look Furlan will throw your way from time to time.

 

He too was analyzing you.

 

(Y/N) (L/N), huh? This is the underground princess that I have been hearing about? I thought she must have been a teen at the least. She was a pretty cute child with (H/L), (H/C) hair, (S/C) skin and (E/C) eyes. She also seemed to wear extravagant clothes that she must have stolen along with the shoes. Not to mention, she didn’t seem to be malnourished and looked extremely healthy. Based on her vocabulary and stance, she looked like she was educated as well.

 

_Just how can that be?_ Furlan thought with a slight frown on his face.

 

Had she really been teaching herself how to read? Speak? Fight? If the rumors were true that the princess was indeed the one who stole money from those merchants and got away with it, then (Y/N) was an extremely skilled thief. Did she even know it herself? Furlan asked as she looked at you once again.

 

He should know not to underestimate you, however, since he had seen you in action, after all. He was just trying to confirm whether the girl he saw in the alleyway and the underground princess with the many rumors was indeed you.

 

After a few minutes of you two thinking about different things, you finally reached your destination.

 

Furlan opened the door to let you in first as he went in himself. As soon as you looked up, you saw the man who had chased you and his eyes full of fury. You only looked at him with a bored expression even though you were pissing yourself on the inside.

 

Before Furlan could approach the man, the man threw a knife at you. The knife was about to slice you when you move to the right and the knife went past and got embedded in the door. The force of the throw showing.

 

Once the man realized you had moved, he quickly threw a punch at you

 

“You little brat, I will kill you!”

 

Before he could land a hit, however, you ducked your head, sliding in between his legs and kicking him in the crotch with all your strength. Which, based on the fact that you ran about 15 miles a day, hurt him………...a lot.

 

The man went to his knees as he started cussing at you.

You quickly went to stare him in the eyes before quickly kicking him in the face and then in the abdomen so hard it knocked him out.

 

As you saw him on the floor you only sighed at the man.

 

_How annoying_

 

Lifting your head, you quickly regretted your actions as the few people that were in the bakery, including Furlan, looked at you with a hint of fear and admiration at your actions. You only cursed at your actions. After all, you had only acted on instinct. When you were running away from him earlier, you hadn’t been scared to fight. Quite the contrary, you could have taken him on easily, but you didn’t want to cause a scene, which was exactly what you have caused now.

 

After a few minutes of staring at you with admiration in his eyes, Furlan asked you to take a seat in one of the tables.

 

He had expected the knife as soon as he saw the man holding it in his hand when you came in the shop and was about to blocked it with his own before you moved out the way with no problems. Once the man had charged at you, Farlan was ready to kick his ass for threatening a child, but you had fought with such a precision and confidence he didn’t deem it necessary. After you had hit him in the crotch with a strength that made him wince internally, he had simply straightened up and watch you as you beat the man into unconsciousness. Now that he had seen you in action, he put two and two together and confirmed that the underground princess and you were the same person. He was definitely going to propose to you his plan.

 

Giving you another look, you finally did as he ordered and watched him as he tried to wake the man. After a few minutes of seeing him, you sighed and told him to pinch the man on the lower part of his neck. You had read it may help someone regain consciousness. Once Furlan did this, the man opened his eyes immediately and looked at you, but this time Furlan quickly explained to him that stealing the food was his fault since he hadn’t fed his “little sister” and had told you to just go get some. He also apologized about the beating.

 

“Sorry about that. I have taught her to always protect herself if someone seemed to come and attack her. It seems she took that to heart,” Furlan said with an awkward smile and slight chuckle.

 

“Alright… ***sigh*** I will let it go because you are a regular customer and a good friend Furlan, but if this happens again…” the man said as he started to stand up

 

“It won’t……...I promise. I will also pay you for the bread she took,” Furlan said with a small smile on his face.

 

The man simply nodded and he Furlan started to talk about what seemed to be food. He was probably ordering the meals.

 

You could only look at your hands as you thought about what just happened. You have never been in a fight, but you have trained yourself to duck and punch. You have increased your stamina by running and your strength by carrying many things around the undergrounds as well as doing push-ups, sit-ups and other things. You never thought you had the ability to bring a regular man down.

 

You were taken out of your thoughts when Farlan placed two plates of bread and strawberry jam on the table along with two hot chocolates.

 

As you smelled the aroma you concluded you were in heaven. However, with Furlan staring at you, you felt uncomfortable to dig in.

 

Sensing your discomfort, he gave you a nod to start and you did.

 

“So, I told Leo that you are my sister. So if you could just, umm, well-“

 

“Oni-chan, do you like the food,” you said with a small smile as you sensed Leo was close by listening to the conversation.

 

It seemed Furlan hadn’t notice and only stare at you with a proud smirk on his face. Whether it was for the acting or the fact that you had sensed Leo before him, you were not sure, but you liked that he was proud of you.

 

“Ah, yes imouto……. it’s delicious, “Furlan said with a similar fake, but convincing smile.

 

Looking satisfied, Leo went behind the store as it looked like he was cooking more bread.

 

“That was close, (Y/N)-chan, nice catching him before I did”

 

“No problem, now tell me, why are you interested in my abilities as a thief?” you said boldly and smirked internally as you saw Furlan’s surprised face.

 

_Jackpot_

 

Sighing, he could only look at you in admiration. He had been caught by a four-year-old. Not only were you extremely talented in hand to hand combat, had medical knowledge (based on what the doctor had said- yes, he had been following you since the day you gave that girl the medicine), had amazing stealing ability, but was also extremely intelligent and perceptive, too.

 

Alright, he knew that beating around the bush was not going to work with you so he simply blurted out his request.

 

“Join me in surviving and making money to leave the underground,” he said with a small smile

 

Oh man, how he wishes he could capture this moment

 

As soon as he had blurted out the words, you dropped your bread on your plate and widened your eyes. It also looked like your jaw was about to fall out with your mouth opened so wide.

 

Chuckling, he noticed you quickly went back to a stoic look on your face as you seem to think of something.

 

As you looked at him, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was crazy. You had been shocked and had let it show, but could you be blamed? You had made many possible scenarios as to what he was going to ask in your head and this was definitely not one of them. Your head filled with so many possibilities.

 

If you accepted………what would happen? What would he do to you? What would happen if you didn’t? Would he make your life difficult?

 

After a few minutes, Furlan seemed to get impatient and blurted out another question

 

“Do you accept?” He asked with a slight smile

 

After a few minutes, you composed yourself and answered

 

“I- I don’t know, what are the conditions? What is going to happen? Why are you asking me this? Are you planning to kill me and why-”you were cut short by Furlan chuckling

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on killing you. It seems that you have figured out that I’m a thief, right?”

 

You quickly nodded

 

“Well, then, I’m in a partnership you see and we both steal as much goods and money as possible with the help of a couple of guys. We plan to use those to survive and get out of this place” Furlan said with a faraway look that you could only describe as hope.

 

Clearing you throat to let him know that he was stalling he quickly apologized and continued

 

“You, however, are different than the rest of the guys, if you are as skilled as I have seen you been, then you will definitely be a great addition to the main team of me and my partner”

 

You looked at Furlan with a bored expression, so he wanted your help to steal goods based on your reputation and skills. With you being a child, stealing would become easier. However, nowhere in this conversation did he mention how you would benefit from this

 

As if reading your silent question, Furlan quickly added

 

“Of course, you will be compensated, not only would you be provided food all the time, but shelter since we live in a small house and we may even get out of here!” Furlan said with a small smile

 

Yet, you were still not convinced, you were already on good terms regarding food and as for shelter, you didn’t really care. You would never be staring at the sky whether in the underground or inside one of the houses. The thought of getting out of here was interesting and certainty something you were interested in, but it was impossible with the prices and no citizenship. You had tried multiple times to convince the merchants, wanting to at least see the sky once, but to no avail. It was pointless and a waste of your time. With an exasperated look, you decided to not take the deal and moved to stand up

 

“Look, this does not benefit me at all, I have food, shelter and the underground is my home (it hurt you to say that because you really wanted to leave) so I will just- “

 

“You can study in the hospital and see the outside world! I can teach you how to read, how to-”Furlan was suddenly caught off guard at the intense glare you threw his way.

 

“So, it seems that you have been spying on me for a while now. Heh, should have listened to my gut when I left that alleyway a year ago,” you said with disgust in your voice.

 

“(Y/N), please…” Farlan said as he looked at the ground

 

“So that’s why you came to me today, you have been following me and have…...heard the rumors. Do you wanted to prove that it was really me who was called ‘the underground princess’?” you said as you made air quotes at the name

 

At this question, Furlan could only remain silent

 

Glaring at him once again, you went back to the alleyway.

 

Seeing you leave, Furlan quickly paid for the food as well as the bread you had stolen and dashed after you

Damn, you were a fast runner, he thought with an annoyed look on his face

 

Eventually, he caught up with you as you sat down on your blanket and pillow

 

“You- ***wheeze*** are ***pant*** fast,” Furlan said as he plopped down on the floor next to you

 

You simply kept quiet, looking up at the ground ceiling, you didn’t want to deal with this stalker

 

After a while of your silence, Furlan sighed and like you, looked up at the ceiling, even though he knew no warm sky would await him

 

After few minutes of looking up, he broke the silence

 

“You know, even if you say the underground is your home, the shine I saw in your eyes when I mentioned a world beyond the underground was definitely present,” Furlan said as he kept looking at the ceiling

 

You only looked at him with annoyance. He was right, but even then he had spied on you-

 

“I’m sorry I spied on you, Furlan said as if reading your thoughts- I can explain…”

 

**Flashback –** Furlan’s point of view

 

“Are you sure about the merchant?”

 

“Yeah, he should be carrying around $200 dollars worth of goods, steal it. You should be able to do it with no help, so the others would not be needed” a black haired man said with a bored expression of his face.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving-“

“Wait” the shorter of the two said

“What?”

“Clean your room before you leave, it’s disgusting”

***groan***

 

After two hours of cleaning his room, Furlan went on to the southeast side of the underground. It seems there were four of these guys who made a living by selling brand name clothing.

As Furlan arrived, however, he noticed a small child pass him with a stash of money as he looked in the direction she came, he could see a fat man ordering three other man to catch ‘the brat.’

 

He put two and two together and ran after her. Noticing her constant turning to check on her surrounding, he made sure to hide to go unnoticed. Eventually he noticed she went into an underground sewer and had cleverly left one dollar a few feet away from her in the northern direction to confused and mislead the three men.

 

Furlan could only smirk. This child was interesting. As the men caught up and saw the dollar, Furlan quickly went around the building to spy on them. As he was about to reveal himself to the three men, his heart dropped at their conversation.

 

“That brat! She took the 2001 dollars!”

“We won’t get paid!”

“After I find her! I will kill her! Fuck orders!”

“Hey she is not here, maybe we should go back to the sewer and check around there” one of the three men said with the rest nodding.

 

Furlan decided to act quickly and get out the alleyway as if he had just passed by. Pretending to notice the three men, he quickly asked.

 

“Is there anything wrong, gentleman?” Furlan asked with a fake and small smile

“Ah, yes, have you seen a small bra-, I mean child?” One of the men asked.

Farlan internally smirk. It was good he wore this fancy clothes, these jerks had addressed him with respect.

 

_They must think I’m from above_ , he though.

 

“Why, yes, I saw a young girl head north straight that way,” Furlan said as he pointed his finger toward the direction opposite of where you were.

The men quickly nodded and left.

Furlan decided to stay hidden for a couple of hours to make sure the merchants would leave you alone. You had earned his respect with that stunt after all.

 

After an hour or two, he saw the three men return from where they were, cursing about ‘underground brats’ and after another hour of their boss cussing their heads off, they left the underground towards Wall Sina.

 

Furlan decided to wait for you and when he felt some lights being turned off to indicate the incoming night, he saw you come out of the sewer in one piece and smiling like an idiot. After a few minutes he saw you walk back towards the alleyway you had come with a stealth that could rival his black haired friend.

 

However, before arriving he saw you go into a clothing store

 

“What is she doing” Farlan said at loud

 

After what felt like minutes, he saw you come out with a tiara on your head

 

Looking confused for a minute, he couldn’t help but chuckle, you were a child after all

 

Eventually, he followed you to your alleyway. Following close behind you into you journey from seeing the five children, to getting their food with your money and then taking them to the hospital and paying everything. Then followed you back to the alleyway where he watched silently give a speech to the five children. After making sure he had memorized where you lived, he went back to the hospital.

 

“Excuse me, may I see Dr. Lester?” He had asked a young nurse

“Of course, this way”

After entering his office and waiting for the nurse to leave, Furlan got to the point

 

“My imouto was here, can you please tell me what she did?”

The doctor gave a small laugh before responding

“We both know she is not your sister, Furlan”

Furlan only widened his eyes, “how do you-“

“Yes, you along with that man, are you two still stealing? Although I got to say you two have skill-“

“Why, you-“ Furlan was cut down before finishing

“Don’t worry, that child worries me as well, I will tell you” the doctor said with a kind smile

 

Sitting down the two talked about you

“She seems to be knowledgeable of basic medicine, I feel like she would be a magnificent doctor, but she turned down my proposal for an apprenticeship. I could see the glee in her eyes when I asked and the disappointment when she refused,” the doctor said with a saddened smile

“Quite sad indeed” Farlan said with a frown on his face, why would you decline something you love? Was it because of the thief thing? I mean it is a risk, but-

“However, there is something that caught my eye the most, the doctor said with a hint of surprised in his voice

“What was it?”

“Well, when she came in she had a small gash in her leg, it seems that she may have cut herself with the slightly ajar door when coming into the hospital, however, based on what the nurse said, she didn’t even scream or flinch or even notice the injury.

 

At this, Furlan raised an eyebrow and urged the doctor to continue

 

And by the time I took her friend back to her and brought her into my office to talk……it was not there anymore…” the doctor said with confused tone

 

Farlan could only stare at the doctor as If he was crazy, despite his thoughts he let it go and stood up. If the medicine thing and even…healing ability? Was correct, then the girl would make a great ally.

“Doctor, what was her name?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, but she did not give me one, it seems that the little ones were calling her ‘underground princess’ due to the tiara on her head. Thought they later called her one-chan so I’m not sure, “the doctor said with a sheepish look

“I see; thank you doctor” Farlan said as he started to leave

Before he left, however, the doctor’s words stopped him

“Please take care of her”

“I will”

 

**Flashback ended**

 

“After that day, I will always look for you to make sure you were okay, it was a great day to have found someone like you despite the consequences”

“What do you mean ‘consequences’” you asked

“Well, let’s just say that because I didn’t bring the money back that day I had to clean the house everyday for a month” Furlan said as he scratched the back of his head as he remembered a certain murderous look on his friend’s eyes when he told him that the ‘merchant had left before he got there.’

 

“Ah, I see, well………. thanks for taking care of me,” you said with a smile. Furlan had helped you escape potential death from those merchants. Not to mention had make sure no trouble had come your way. Now that you thought about it, the past year had been the least chaotic since you have been in the underground.

 

“Ah, I also went ahead and spread that rumor of the ‘underground princess’ giving food to the poor,” he said with a sheepish smile

 

As soon as that came out of his mouth, a vein popped in your forehead. So this is why people have asked you for food and had recognized you. This asshole.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Well…..I needed a reason to talk to you and what better way than to feed a hungry child?” Furlan said, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

 

You two were quiet as you both mulled over your thoughts

 

“Look, I know you are angry, but please consider my proposal, alright?” Furlan said as he stood to leave. He decided that it was probably better to leave you to think about this than force you to make a decision.

 

As he stood up, you grabbed his wrist

 

“When do I start my medical training?” you said with a small smile on your face

You were suddenly lifted into the air and twirled around by Furlan while you chuckled

 

“Whenever you please princess,” Furlan said with a small smirk as he put you down

“Don’t call me that! Hahaha” you said as you punched his shoulder

“Oh, wow, you’re going to love the house, we always have food and- “

“We?” you said nervously

“Oh, yes don’t worry!” Furlan said as he sat down next to you again, “my partner is a little cranky, but he is a good guy! I’m sure you will love him.”

You only chuckled as he started ranting about him over and over

“So, what’s his name?”

“Ah, yes!” Farlan exclaimed

 

“It’s Levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time, I thought it was Farlan Church, not Furlan Church, so if you see both names used like that, I meant Furlan. I'm still working on editing it, but I wanted to post it ASAP since I have been thinking about this story for a while. 
> 
> Like I mentioned, I will try to update once a week and because of this, the following chapters won't be as long (this was 19, almost 20 pages!)   
> Please leave kuddos and comments since they inspire me to keep writing!


	2. The Unfortunate Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here is the second chapter. I'm actually quite proud that I updated so quickly. I have so many ideas of where this story is and just couldn't stop writing. Anyways, thank you for the kuddos. I hope you like this chapter!

Levi Ackerman.

 

That was the name of the man Furlan shared a home with and apparently worked together to raise enough money to survive and reach the outside. You didn’t know much about the men besides his name and that he was cranky.

 

You had been walking in silent with Furlan towards his home when you decided to break the silence.

 

“Eh, besides cranky…can you tell me anything else about him I should be aware of?” I asked with a timid smile. You usually wouldn’t care, but since you will be living with them.

 

“Yeah, sorry! I just told you he was cranky, huh? Probably not the best personality trait to hear, huh?” Furlan said with a nervous chuckle as a small man with a broom and apron flashed through his head.

 

You took the hint that he didn’t want to talk about it. You couldn’t help but feel like he was hiding something from you. You only sighed and let it go. Perhaps he wasn’t that bad.

 

When you finally reach a small apartment complex, you went up the stairs as you reach a small wooden door.

 

Furlan quickly unlocked the door and went in.

 

No one was home at the time it seemed.

 

You hadn’t notice, but Furlan had let out of sigh of relief at this.

 

“Hey, why don’t you look around? There are three rooms here. Yours is the one closest to the living room to the right. Why don’t you check it out?”

 

“Sure, thanks.”

 

As soon as you left, Furlan released the breath that he was holding. When he and Levi had purchased the residence, he had convinced him to get three rooms in the off chance one of their man needed to stay with them. Of course, it never happened, but Furlan still managed to save some money aside to buy a bed frame, a mattress and a nightstand. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. But he was not worry about that. His worry came from something bigger than that.

 

He hadn’t told Levi you were staying with them.

 

He had tried multiple times, but he just didn’t have the words. He hadn’t even told him that he was following you. Furlan just hoped that you would fall asleep or something before Levi gets home so he had time to explain everything to him. He remembered this morning how he had tried to tell him, but just didn’t know how…

 

**Flashback**

“Hey, pipsqueak, I need to talk to you!” Furlan said as he came out of his room

Silver eyes peaked from a newspaper as a glare was sent to the blonde man for the insult.

 

“Tch, what is it?” Levi said with irritation in his voice at the nickname.

 

“Have you ever thought of expanding this partnership?” Furlan said as his playful tone was replaced by a serious one

 

Levi quickly noticed the change in demeanor and spoke to him in a serious tone as well.

“Not really, we have enough people with everything as we speak. And I don’t trust just anyone to come into our house. They may be shitty cleaners after all. Not that you are any better”

 

Despite his harsh words, Furlan clearly detected a hint of amusement in his eyes. Levi was an asshole, but he was used to it.

 

“Yeah, yeah. But don’t you think we would have an easier time finding resources? Perhaps save money faster?”

 

“Tch, what are you getting at, Furlan? Do you want to bring someone here?” Levi said, quickly catching on to what his friend seemed to be implying.

 

At a loss of words on how to respond, Furlan simply shook his head. I mean how could he explain that he wanted to bring a 4-year-old in the house to steal in exchange for teaching her how to read and write? Even to him, and he had seen her in action, it sounded ridiculous. He feared that Levi would not agree and forced him to tell (Y/N) that he was kidding and she could not stay with them. He just couldn’t do it. Not after seeing you so happy that there was a possibility to leave the underground.

 

“Alright. Why did you bring it up, then?” Levi said with a look of irritation on his face. He knew something was definitely going on with his blonde friend, but did not feel like pushing him. He just made a mental note to not be surprised if something OR someone where to appear.

 

“Eh, nothing, I was just curious…” Furlan said with a small scratch to the back of his neck.

 

“Alright, I will see you later, then” Levi said as he stood up to leave

 

“Wait! what time would you be home?” Furlan said as an idea quickly formed in his mind. Perhaps it was best to just bring (Y/N) into the house and then apologize later?

 

Unknown to him, Levi had realized that whatever he was doing, was going to happen while he was ought.

 

 _Alright, I’ll let him do what he wants and if it’s stupid or dangerous, then I will quickly get rid of it_ , Levi thought with a solemn expression on his face.

 

“Around 4 pm.” Levi said as he opened the door and left the apartment.

 

“Dammit, I hope this does not backfire later”

 

**Flashback ended**

 

It is exactly 1 pm.

 

Furlan had taken you for breakfast and had helped you not only bring your books from different places (you seemed to have a habit of hiding them in different dumpster or alleyways in the underground and surprisingly- remembered where all 10 of them were located), but also your clothing, blanket and pillow (which he had convinced you to take to a laundromat to clean) which had made you guys quite late. This has distracted from trying to formulate a plan to talk to Levi.

 

As Furlan kept thinking of ways to convince Levi in order for you to stay. He was unaware that you were already making yourself at home.

 

When you had opened the door to the room, you were expecting an empty room which had to be filled with things you bought. However, you didn’t expect what you saw.

 

Perhaps it was the fact that you had never had much in your life or that all the decisions you had made finally came crashing down, but your eyes watered a little bit at the sight. You had a wooden bed frame, which you thought was beautiful as you moved your fingers thought the flower patterns. You had also had a twin bed that looked too big for you as you sat on top of it and started bouncing on it while giggling.

 

After a few minutes on bouncing on the bed, you decided to look to the left where a small nightstand stood. The nightstand was also wooden and not fancy, but your heart still swelled happily at the thought of owning one. Opening the two drawers to inspect them you couldn’t help but smile at the things that you now own.

 

But of course, your mind decided to belittle your carefree attitude. Despite your happy thoughts, you couldn’t help, but think that despite everything, this was not yours. You had not bought any of this and you had not helped in anyway to get this home(which you knew was ridiculous to think considering you had just arrived). Heck, you didn’t even know one of the residents and the other you only knew for a day. At this realization, you decided to lay on your bed and placed your arm to cover your eyes. Letting out a dark chuckle, you cursed yourself at the fact that you trusted people too easily. What if Furlan had lied to you? What if he is planning on harming you? I mean you didn’t know anything about his fighting ability, so perhaps you had a chance to take him on, but you were in his home and he had the advantage.

 

You were too deep in your thoughts to hear the small knock coming from outside your room.

 

Furlan was worry, you had been there for at least an hour while he made a sandwich and when he called you, you didn’t answer. After receiving no reply from you, he knocked once again.

 

After the third knock, Furlan decided to test his luck and open the door, which to his relieve was open. As he scanned the room for your form, he quickly set his eyes on the bed. You were laying on the mattress with an arm over your eyes and your eyes closed. To anyone, you looked like you were sleeping, but he knew better.

 

“Why are you upset, (Y/N)?”

 

Without looking at him you simple answered

 

“I just came into a house of a complete stranger and a man I just met” you said without missing a beat. You were known for your bold statements after all.

 

Furlan understood you completely. He was also surprised at your quick agreement of the deal. Although at the same time he knew that even thought you had asked what you would get in return, a great part of you probably accepted at the possibility of being outside the underground and being able to study medicine. He knew he had used cheap tactics to convince you (after all the medicine part may be true, but whether leaving the underground was a possibility was still unknown to him), but he couldn’t help the feeling of happiness at you agreeing.

 

Part of him knew your skills would come in handy, but another was that he had taken a liking to you and had the need to protect you. You were such a kind child, he didn’t want that part of your personality to be rotten and destroyed by the cruelty of the underground as you grew up. Even though he knew you stole money and food from the rich to give to the poor, reminding him of a child Robin Hood, you still held a spark of hope and innocence in your eyes that made his heart soften. He wanted to protect you and that is one of the main reason he had proposed his plan to you. But he wasn’t going to tell you that unless, based on your personality, wanted a personal ass kicking.

 

“I know how you feel, but it was the best choice. Don’t worry, I don’t intend to harm you and Levi would never land a finger on anyone” _unless they deserve it_ Furlan said as he sat on the bed next to you.

 

“I know, you have been kind and I’m grateful for taking me in, but I just met you a day ago and yet here I’ am sitting in a room in your home” you said as you stood up to sit next to him instead of laying on the bed

 

Furlan only sighed. He knew that you were scared and was trying your best to mask it. He may have known you for a year or so from his constant watch, but you had only seen and spoke to him once. Once again he tried to test his luck. He held your hands as he looked deeply into your eyes.

  
“Look, I don’t know what to say to make you 100% confidence that I’m a friend, but I can tell you this, if I ever do something stupid or make you feel uncomfortable, you can beat me into a pulp, ok? I know you are capable of doing it” Furlan said as he gave a slight squeeze to your hands and let them go with a smile on his face at hearing your giggle. He hoped that showing you he was trustworthy rather than telling you would convince you.

 

Once he let go of your hands, you could only look at him in slight disbelief. He had surprised you when he held your hands and look into your eyes. Telling you those words made you smile a little. He really believed in your abilities and even thought you were still scared, he had alleviated that worry somewhat. You could tell when a person was sincere and you knew Furlan was one.  Sighing once more, you gave him a small smile and a nod of a head to thank him.

 

Sensing you were back to your regular self, Furlan returned his smile and informed you that lunch was ready.

 

Standing up you went to the living room to eat.

 

“I made two turkey sandwiches to eat and some orange juice, I hope you like” Furlan said as he placed the food in front of you at the table

 

“Thank you” you said as you sat down across from him

 

The meal was filled with chatter about how everything worked around the house.

 

“You can prepare yourself anything you want from the fridge. Your room is across from mine while Levi’s is the one on the far-left corner. The room next to his is a small storage closet”

 

“Where does my job entail” you asked Furlan as you took a bite of your sandwich

 

“Well, usually me and Levi and a pair of three or four guys plan a few days in advance how to steal from merchants since that is when we get the most cash. Sometimes, like today, we would individually go into town to buy some goods either for the house of ourselves. Other times we would go to get the goods by ourselves, which Levi is doing right now. You will most likely work with us one at a time to prevent any suspicion”

 

“Suspicion?” You said with a raised eyebrow

 

“Yes, me and Levi have had this type of life for almost all of our lives and we have made a name for ourselves since we started this business five years ago. We wouldn’t want you to be too associated with us since it may bring you trouble”

 

 _I already had many troubles by myself in the underground_ , you thought with a solemn expression

 

While it was true that the last year you had not been in many dangerous situations due to Furlan, before that year, it was as if the world wanted you death. You had escaped many times from thief’s and murderess in the underground.

 

“-and so…”

You shook your head as you tried to concentrate.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” You said with a slight blush at tuning him out

 

Chuckling, Farlan repeated himself

 

“There is one thing that I have to tell you that is the most important thing and can place your life in jeopardy if you don’t follow it” Furlan said as his face and tone turned serious

 

Gulping, you only nodded for him to continue

 

You have to make sure to always, always, always- “

 

The anticipation was killing you as his eyes bright with passion. You always had to carry a knife to defend yourself? A gun? Perhaps watch your back around Levi? Murder people? What!?

 

“- clean after yourself”

 

 _Huh?_ You thought with a confused look on your face

 

“Cleaning your room and maintaining the house clean is now also your responsibility”

 

 _Fucking really?_ You thought with an annoyed expression

 

“Alright?” you said with a hint of irritation in your voice that did not change Furlan’s serious expression at all. Ah, he was serious it seems.

 

“What about my medical apprenticeship” you asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in your voice

“Ah, yes, I would inform Dr. Lester about this today. Why don’t you stay here and get comfortable and I will go on and inform him?”

 

“Sure, thank you”

 

After your meals, you retired to your room informing Furlan that you will be organizing everything and then taking a nap.

Furlan simply nodded at you before moving on to his plan

 

~Furlan’s Point of View~

 

As soon as (Y/N) left, I decided to check the time to make sure I had enough to go talk to Dr. Lester and then come back to get Levi. You only hoped that she had fallen asleep during that encounter.

 

It’s 2:30 pm. That should be enough time to get everything ready and be back before Levi.

 

Looking one more time behind me to make sure (Y/N) was in her room, I left the apartment and locked the door behind me.

 

The walk there was not that far, when I got there I was informed Dr. Lester was with a patient and I had to wait for a couple of minutes.

 

After 30 minutes, I decided to speak up

 

“Excuse me, nurse, but I have been waiting for quite a while and I really don’t have much time…”

 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, the doctor should be out at any minute, now”

 

As If on cue, the doctor came out along with a small child. Patting his head and bidding his goodbye to the small child, the doctor addressed Furlan.

 

“Ah, I see you came back, please let’s talk in my office”

 

Agreeing with the doctor, you couldn’t help, but feel sorry for the child. He looked extremely thin and on the verge of collapsing.

_I wonder what he was in here for…he surely didn’t have money to be seen, did he?_

 

Arriving at the office, Furlan quickly sat down

 

“So, how can I help you?”

 

“Dr. Lester, I was able to convince (Y/N) to come and be your apprentice. She is excited to start”

 

“How lovely, tell her she can start whenever she pleases. Tomorrow if she wishes” Dr. Lester said as smiled kindly

 

“So, doctor, can you tell me anything about (Y/N) besides what you already did?”

 

“Not really, she has never really been in the hospital, I know I would have remembered her. However, I did hear rumors of a certain child who often took care of other sick children. It seemed that whenever she was around, the children would heal”

 

“Why do you think she may have been the cause of the rumors?”

 

“Well, like I mentioned, her leg had healed miraculously in so little time. Normally I would have concluded she had treated her wound herself, however, due to the amount of time and the fact the nurse didn’t see her has lead me to believe-“

 

“That she has the ability to heal herself” Furlan finished with a small frown. Surely that couldn’t be right. He had never heard of someone being able to heal themselves. Although he did know Levi usually healed himself pretty quickly, it wasn’t like this. While Levi rarely got hurt/sick, he did know that he had times when he got into fights and his stab wounds would be healed in two or three weeks instead of four or five like his did, but being able to heal a glass gash in a few minutes seemed impossible.

 

“Why do you want her to be your apprentice, doctor?” Furlan said as he tried to change the subject. He would think about this some other time

 

“She seems extremely knowledgeable in medicine. I like to believe that she has taught herself and at such a young age, I’m quite impressed”

 

“But that’s not at all, is it?”

 

“No, I like to think…that she indeed has a gift to heal others and herself. While this is almost impossible, I want to see what she is capable of”

 

“I see” Furlan said as he lifted his head and noticed the clock.

 

Shit

 

It was 4:00 pm.

 

 

~(Y/N) point of view

 

As soon as you entered you room, you went to put your numerous books away in the drawers of the night stand and some under your bed until you could buy some type of bookshelf. You also decided to make your bed. Once you finished, you could feel yourself drowsy and quickly went to bed, deciding to take a quick nap.

 

Of course, that nap perhaps only lasted for one hour

 

One minute you were having a very weird dream about a black-haired man and the next…

 

Your arm had been gripped and you were slammed against the wall on the other side of your room

 

If you had been any other person, you would have cried or even screamed, but you simply opened your eyes and sat up on the floor as you send the fiercest glare of your life to the man that was looking at you with a glare of his own on his face

 

“Who the hell are you and why are you in my house, you brat”

 

_This must be Levi_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Shit, shit, shit,” Furlan kept whispering to himself as he ran towards his home. Even though the hospital was not far, he had seen a couple of ‘familiar’ faces and had to run all over the underground in order to lose them. He didn’t have the time to deal with them. He had a bigger concern on his mind.

 

Once he had realized the time, he had quickly apologized to the doctor about leaving, explaining he had something to attend to. The doctor had been kind and had asked him to come again and to make sure to inform (Y/N) that she could come whenever she pleased.  
  
Furlan had smiled and thanked his kindness and as he sat up to leave, he had gone around the desk to shake the doctor’s hands. As he shook the doctors hand, he couldn’t help, but look down at the trashcan by his side.

 

On the trashcan there were several bloody needles.

 

Furlan hated blood and while he knew that doctors took blood tests all the time, he couldn’t help but feel a shiver ran down his spine as he looked up at the doctor once again. A flash of a small child passing through his mind.

 

So concerned with his own thoughts, he hadn’t realized he was still shaking the doctors hands, until the doctor took him out of his musings

 

“Furlan, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Shaking his head, Furlan came out of his trance and simply nodded his head as he let go of the doctor’s hand, opened the door and left

 

“Be sure to come again” Dr. Lester said as he looked at his trashcan with a slight frown. He hoped Furlan hadn’t misinterpreted anything.

 

As soon as Furlan had left the office, he thanked the nurse and then ran towards his own home.

 

Of course, he had found those men and had to take many turns to lose him. Eventually he had, but based on his calculations, he had wasted ten minutes. He prayed that you were more level headed than Levi.

 

Oh, but his prayers were in vain.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I will ask you one more time before I beat the shit out of you, who are you, you filthy brat?” the black-haired man asked with a glare that could have killed any normal individual

 

Good thing you were far from normal

 

“Why don’t you ask you friend, Furlan?” You said with irritation in your voice. Not only had he awakened you up from a surreal dream about a certain black-haired man, but he had also slammed you against the wall. If you were any other person, you would have been bleeding or had a concussion. Heck or even a headache or some type of ache. But you didn’t and you knew exactly why. You just didn’t think it was the best time to discuss it.

 

“Look shitty brat, I don’t know what Furlan promised or said to you, but I was never informed about this”

 

“And I was never informed of your shitty attitude, either” You said nonchalantly. You couldn’t help your sarcastic attitude. It was probably going to get you killed one day.

 

This was probably the day.

 

As soon as the words left your mouth, Levi quickly picked you from the collar of your shirt and lifted you to be eye level with him

 

“Someone should learn how to speak properly, shitty brat”

 

“And someone should be happy they have finally found someone smaller than them”

 

Yup, you done it now.

 

Without a hint of hesitation, Levi threw you against the floor, however, you had quickly made a double flip and landed neatly on your feet

 

 _Well, this is interesting,_ Levi thought with an eyebrow raised as he watched your flawless moves

 

“Look, old man, I don’t know what your problem is, but I was told by Furlan that he needed my stealing abilities or something. So, go talk to him and if you both want to kick me out, so be it, but I’m taking this bed with me” You said as you pointed to the bed

 

“Old man? I’m fourteen, you stupid fucking brat”

 

“Not with than face”

 

Yup, you really wanted to die today.

 

This time, Levi went to kick you in the gut, but you simply jumped to the side

 

Thinking quickly, you took his foot midair and quickly hit the back of his knee with all your strength

 

Levi didn’t even flinch, quickly taking his knee and sweeping your legs from below you

 

Before you could fall however, you did a hand stand and went back to your feet

 

This guy was good, too good.

 

But so were you

 

Levi went on to drop another kick to your abdomen, but you once again duck, sliding down and hitting him straight to the crotch. He dodged holding your leg.

 

It seemed, he did not like that dirty move.

 

Lifting you up by the ankle, he threw you against the wall towards your bed

 

Yup he had definitely dislocated your ankle

 

“Tch, is this all you have, I have fought dogs stronger than you, you brat”

 

_Asshole_

 

Standing up, you quickly grabbed your ankle and popped it back to where it was supposed to be

 

Screw that he was going to find out your secret

He was fucking going down

 

Levi widened his eyes at your actions and before he had a chance to figure why the hell you hadn’t cried in pain at your actions, he felt a trickling sensation on his nose

 

You had broken his fucking nose with your kick

 

“What the fuck, you shitty brat!”

 

“What’s wrong, did that dog not reach your nose?” You said with a smile on your face

 

“Why, you-”Levi said as he lifted his fist

 

“Levi, stop”

 

Turning around, both you and Levi saw a very disheveled Furlan leaning against your door

 

Looking between you two, Furlan couldn’t help the hint of amusement in his eyes at seeing a four-year-old being able to land and break the nose of his best friend. He liked her before, but now he loved her.

 

Levi quickly noticed this and gave him a harsh glare

 

“You have a lot of fucking explaining to do, Furlan”

 

“Yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, first impressions are always awkward, huh? 
> 
> For some reason, I don't like the tittle of this chapter, I may change it.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments and if you have any ideas on where the story should go, let me know and I may incorporate it in the story.
> 
> Also, please keep leaving kuddos and comments! They motivate me!


	3. Levi's Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I' so proud I was able to update so quickly. This is actually my longest chapter,yet. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please keep leaving kuddos and comments! They motivate me to write sooner!

“So…”

“Ummm….”

 

“Are you going to talk or are we going to sit here the whole day?”

 

“Right, well, I think (Y/N) should join us. I think she would be of great help”

 

“Why do you think a shitty brat would benefit us in anyway, Furlan?”

 

“You may say that, but you have seen her fight, she is quite impressive, isn’t she?” Furlan said as a small smirk formed on his face at seeing Levi’s slightly widened eyes. (Y/N) was no ordinary kid. She could fight and seemed to regenerate extremely fast. If what the rumor regarding her healing others was indeed true, it would be foolish to let her live on the street to rotten her life away.

 

Levi had to agree that while the kid knew how to fight, she would be easily killed by enemy gangs and even merchants. There was no need for a liability. Even though he took Furlan seriously in all decisions (since he was extremely smart), he had to question his mentality at this point. He did not want to babysit.

 

“Furlan, this kid can cause more trouble than what she is worth, I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep her here, so close to us-“

 

Levi was interrupted by a harsh whisper

 

“You realize it, as well, haven’t you? Is not just her fighting skills I’m interested in…”

 

Levi suddenly pictured you twisting your ankle back in place without even flinching

 

“The healing ability that she possesses…she could be a great addition to the team”

“You must be joking, right? No one in this world, whether it be that shitty brat or anyone else, can heal themselves”

“Did you notice anything unusual during your fight?”

“Tch, that shitty brat turned her twisted ankle in place like nothing. Not even a cry of pain or grunt. It’s as if she hadn’t even felt it”

 

“Well then-“

 

“That doesn’t explain anything. She could just have a high pain tolerance”

 

“What about her fighting?” Furlan said as desperation started to creep into his voice. He would do anything to keep you with them. The main reason wanting to protect you, but he couldn’t use that with Levi, at least, not yet.

 

“I have to admit she was able to dodge my hits to a certain extent. The only reason she was able to break my nose was due to me being distracted,” Levi said as he unconsciously felt the bandages around his nose

 

Furlan could only fidget in his seat. He didn’t want you to go back to the streets.

 

_Shit, what do I do?_

 

“So, Furlan-“

 

“Huh?”

 

“-When are you going to tell me the _real_ reason you want to keep that brat around?”

 

Widening his eyes, Furlan wasn’t sure where to start at his friend’s boldness. It seemed that you and Levi shared more in common than the fighting ability.

 

“Well…(Y/N) is a very interesting child. She is indeed powerful and could be beneficial in healing and stealing from others, but the reason is…that I see myself in her.”

 

Levi could only look at his friend with mild interest. Furlan and Levi weren’t much to talk about their past and hearing him say this made him feel a bit curious. How can a brat remind him of his childhood?

 

“How so?”

“She is… a fighter. When I was a kid, I had that attitude. I always thought that I could do anything and beat everyone up,” Furlan said as he let out a small chuckle

 

“Furlan…”

 

“When I was in the streets, looking for a place to live, I had no one to give me a hand, it wasn’t until I met you Levi, that I had the courage to actually fight for something better. To dream for a better future. I want to give that hope to (Y/N)” Furlan said as he tried to hold back tears. He wouldn’t tell Levi his whole story. Not yet.

 

“You want to protect her from her own faith” Levi stated more than questioned

 

“Yeah, I want her to realize that there could be a life beyond the underground”

 

“Do you believe that yourself, Furlan?”

 

Furlan only looked at his hands at this.

 

Did he really believe he could escape the chains of the underground?

 

In his mind, he didn’t. He thought that it was almost impossible to obtain the sum of money needed to reach the ground above and then there was the fact that they needed citizenship…there were just so many factors to account for their dream.

 

…but his heart thought otherwise. In his heart, reaching the surface was a possibility. He dreamed and hoped that the day to leave the underground would come and when that day comes, he wanted to be standing next to his friends.

 

After a few minutes of thinking this over, he finally responded Levi

 

“Of course, I do, you idiot”

 

“Heh, I see” Levi said as his eyes softened a little.

 

_How great must it feel to have hope in leaving this place_

 

“Levi, I know you have your doubts, but trust me, okay? (Y/N) would not disappoint”

 

“Oh, and how are you so sure of this, Furlan”

 

“Because…because, she is like you”

 

Levi didn’t reply, only lifting an eyebrow as an indicator to continue

 

“…like you…. even though she is so young…she doesn’t back down from a fight and will beat up anyone that gets in her way. But most importantly… she is always willing to help those in need-“

 

“I do not-“

 

“Yes, you do, you helped me, didn’t you? You help many people around the underground by giving them jobs and paying them. Don’t tell me you don’t Levi, you know you can do many of those jobs by yourself and yet you pay others to help” Furlan said with a serious expression on his face

 

“Ah, you are quite a pain”

 

“So…can she stay?” Furlan said with a hint of hope in his voice. He was getting somewhere, now…

 

Sighing, Levi could only look at the idiot in front of him that he considered a friend. Of course, a four-year-old was not someone to be afraid of, but that wasn’t the reason he didn’t want her in the house. They just didn’t know that brat that well…unless…

 

“Have you been following her, Furlan” Levi said as a knowing look appeared on his face as Furlan tried to hide his behind his bangs

 

“Ummm….”

 

“Furlan”

 

“Yeah”

“How long?”

 

“About a year”

 

Sighing once more, Levi finally realized that the idiot had become attached to the brat. But why should he care about a brat being on the streets at this age?

 

A sudden flash of a certain black-haired man flashed through his mind.

 

Yeah, that asshole

 

He had taken him at a young age and raised him until he was twelve years old. He had only been with Furlan for about 2 years.

 

Maybe he should repay the debt he had with Kenny with this brat?

 

“Levi, I-“

 

“Alright, I’ll let her stay…with one condition” Levi said as he interrupted his friend

 

“Really? Anything! She is willing to do anything!” Furlan said as he let his excitement seep through his voice

 

“Heh, really? Shouldn’t you ask her first?”

 

“I’m sure she will be fine with it”

 

“Okay, then… the condition is…”

 

Furlan only looked at Levi excitedly as he wanted to go inform you of the news already

 

“She better make sure this house is fucking sparkling everyday”

 

Shit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You looked at your ceiling as you laid on your bed.

 

Or rather, what may have been your new bed.

 

You were not sure how long it had passed since the fight with Levi, but you were getting annoyed and thought that if they were going to kick you out, they better make it fast.

 

As you looked at the ceiling, you couldn’t help, but go back to the memory of right after the fight, a smirk forming on your lips.

 

**Flashback**

 

“So, I’m guessing you guys didn’t have a very sweet meetup”

 

“Furlan…if you don’t tell me why this brat is here, I swear I’ll plummet you into the ground,” Levi said as he held his broken nose

 

“Heh, really? If you were beaten by someone 10 years younger than you, I don’t think you could stand a chance” you said as you let a small smirk at seeing his bloody nose

 

“You fucking brat-”Levi said as he glared at you with hate

 

“Hey! Listen!” Furlan said as he looked at Levi “Why don’t I speak to you, Levi, in the living room? I’m sure after I tell you everything, you’ll remember about our new roommate!”

 

“Wait, I was never-“

 

“Heh, forgetting things already, at this age? Damn you really are old”

 

“You-“

 

“Yea, yeah, let’s go, Levi” Furlan said as he interrupted his friend, took his hand and ran out of the room

 

Before slamming the door, you could hear Levi scream

 

“Clean that blood, you brat”

 

**End of Flashback**

 

You chuckled at the memory.

 

Despite everything, you had cleaned the blood with some rags you have found under your pillow. Someone definitely kept those around for emergencies. That guy really was a clean freak.

 

You didn’t necessarily hate him, but you definitely didn’t like him, either. He was impolite, annoying, violent and harsh.

 

Sure, he was probably not informed of this (you didn’t believe Furlan’s BS in the slightest), but even then, his reaction was over the top

 

Unless…

 

“He knows people like me” you said in a whisper

 

That would make sense, if he knew that even children could fight the way you could, then he would be cautions with anyone

 

You couldn’t help the smile that thought brought to your face

 

_He doesn’t underestimate me_

 

Going back to the fight once again, you couldn’t help but think that he was an extremely coordinated fighter.

 

He was not only extremely fast and precise, but he was also strong and great at offense and defense. You knew he had been distracted and that is what allowed you to break his nose with your kick. You also weren’t stupid

 

He was holding back

 

Even though it looked like that he was ought to destroy you, being a fighter yourself and extremely careful in analyzing your opponent, you noticed his fists usually lost speed the closer they got to you. He was holding back. Whether that was because he didn’t think you were enough of a threat to go all out or because you were a child, you were not sure

 

You hoped it was the first one

 

He was an interesting one…

 

_Fighting with me, but holding back at the same time_

 

“Heh, Levi, if I stay, it would be interesting to learn more about what things go through that clean freak head of yours”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Furlan, inform the brat of the decision, I’m going for a walk”

 

“Alright”

 

“-And Levi”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you”

 

Smirking, Levi only replied,

 

“Don’t get used to it”

 

Opening the door and locking it behind him, Levi decided to walk to his favorite place

 

The cave that shed some light into the city below

 

He needed to clear his head. Having to live with a brat had suddenly awakened the memories he had bury about that man. He hoped this wouldn’t be a daily occurrence. If it was, you were going to be the worst pain in the ass.

 

Although he had to admit that he had been impressed by your performance.

 

**Flashback**

 

When Levi went back home at around 4 pm. He had walked thought the house, inspecting it.  Furlan had been quite strange that morning and he knew he was hiding something.

 

He just wasn’t expecting a small brat sleeping in the guest bedroom

 

When he saw you, he had to take a double take in order to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

 

Sleeping on the bed, was a small child, not older than four

 

“What the hell,” Levi found himself whispering even though he didn’t care about the wakening brat

 

Levi was usually a calm man, but seeing a random individual in his house made him upset. However, he wasn’t sure if it was because someone had come to his house to sleep without his knowledge or…Furlan had simply not told him anything

 

Perhaps, it was a little bit of both and as he saw the young girl sleeping he couldn’t help but ponder why Furlan would bring such a child into the house.

 

What purpose could she serve?

Levi was interrupted as you started whispering in your dreams

 

“No, please, oka-san, oto-san, don’t-“

 

_What the hell?_ Levi thought with a frown on his face, what was she dreaming about?

 

“Please, don’t push them! Don’t hurt them, please” You said as your voice started to increase in volume

 

“Oi, brat, wake the hell up”

“No, please I don’t want to eat-“

 

“Brat!” Levi screamed as he started to shake you. He wasn’t sure if he was worry at you as you were crying or annoyed you were wetting his pillow

 

“No, I don’t want to be alone” You said as you started to shake

 

He obviously wasn’t good at this, so what was he going to do?

 

Of course, slam you against the opposite wall

 

Once you woke up, he was rather surprised you didn’t cry out in pain

 

He was ready to question you until you took a fighting position and taunted him

 

_Ah, so she wants to fight, alright then_

 

During the fight, he couldn’t help but think that you were a great fighter. Not only were you fast, but had fast reflexes.

 

“Old man!”

 

But you also had a temper and mouth that would get you killed

 

He was actually entertained. You were quite a fighter. Of course, he was holding back a lot, but he hadn’t fought with anyone as persistent and strong headed as you. Perhaps he won’t kill Furlan for this.

 

Beating him into a comma would be enough

 

When you tried to hit him in his crotch, a small frown formed on his face.

 

He didn’t like those dirty tricks.

 

Spinning you around and throwing you towards your bed, he couldn’t help internally cringing as he was sure he had dislocated your ankle.

 

He was an asshole but dislocating a kid’s ankle, no matter how annoying, was not on his to-do list

 

In his mind, he had many case scenarios of how the scene was going to turn out.

He was either going to have to see a crying or screaming brat or an angry one

 

He hadn’t expected you to put your ankle back into place without a flinch of pain

 

Too distracted at your actions, he was too slow to block the kick you sent to his nose

 

Effectively breaking it

 

Shit, it hurt

 

Although he wasn’t sure if he was proud or angry at you

 

Right before he could land a punch to you face to even out the fight, Furlan had come running towards the door

 

He had told him to talk in privately and while he wanted to beat the shit out of him, he decided it was better to let him explain himself.

 

Glancing one more time at your smug face, he left the room

 

Oh, he was going to get you back

 

Perhaps that was one of the reasons he had let you stay?

 

As soon as Furlan had taken him to the kitchen, he had pushed him aside, cleaned his wound and placed ice on top. Then he applied some bandages. Thankfully, his nose was still in the right position.

 

“Levi, I”

“Explain, before I kick that brat out this house Furlan”

 

“Alright so- “

 

**Flashback ended**

 

Levi sighed once more as he reached his location and sat down against a rock

 

Looking up, he couldn’t help but reach with his right arm towards the light

 

“Hope for the future, huh?”

 

A sudden flash of (E/C) flashed through his mind

 

“Heh, if you think she can help us reach that unattainable goal, then I’m willing to accept her, Furlan”

 

“I’m willing to accept that brat”

~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck, Furlan!”

“I know, I know, but I’m sure it’s not for long”

“You don’t even know when it will end?!” you said as you screamed at Furlan. You couldn’t believe that elf had demanded you clean the house everyday! You were not a maid!

“(Y/N)…”

“No I will not-“

 

“You will, if you want to stay, brat” Levi said as he came to the entrance of your room, watching you as you sat in your bed talking to Furlan right next to you

“Why you-“

“-And watch that language as well”

You tried your best to calm down. I mean you could stay if you cleaned, right? It was best if you did what they told you. Perhaps they would change their mind quickly after figuring out that you could help them tremendously with your retrieval ability.

 

“Fine, but how I’m I going to fight AND clean?”

 

“You won’t”

 

This time two pairs of voices shouted a “what”

 

“You heard me. Based on what Furlan said, it seemed you wanted to take an apprenticeship and be taught to read and write. You would do that, but you will not be fighting” Levi said as he kept his stoic appearance at seeing your angry face and Furlan’s surprised face.

 

He seemed to understand what he was thinking.

 

“Why?” You said as you tried to contain your anger. You had already broken his nose after all…

 

“Because, I don’t know if you will be strong enough to keep up with us. I don’t want to be taking care and babysitting a brat”

 

“You won’t and even if something happens to me, it is MY problem!” you shouted at the man. Was he underestimating you?

 

“Tch, if you lived in this house, you live under my rules!” Levi said as he slightly raised his voice. No one had ever made him raise his voice. Well, no one really had the guts to defy him.  


“But you had your ass handed to you by me! Shouldn’t that be enough”

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“No, this guy doesn’t trust in my abilities, Furlan!” you said as you clenched your fists

 

Suddenly, Levi was in front of you so fast, you hadn’t even noticed

 

Leaning in to your ear, he whispered, his words full of venom

 

“Do you really think I was fighting with my full potential, _brat_? I was holding myself back for a child you see”

 

Seeing red for a minute, you felt a slight pull in your chest. Afraid of what this new feeling was, you quickly stood up, pushing Levi away with all your strength and ran out of the house

 

“(Y/N)!” Furlan said as he stood up to follow you as he heard the entrance door being slammed close

 

Before Furlan could leave the room, a voice interrupted him

 

“Leave her, she will be back”

 

“But Levi, how do you know?”

 

“Because if I was her, I would” Levi said as he prepared himself to go to his room to sleep

 

This time it was Furlan who stopped him

 

“Why did you tell her not to fight?”

 

“Because she is weak and-“

 

“Liar. You were trying to protect her. Even if you were holding back during your fight, being able to keep up with you somewhat is enough for her to join us”

 

“Tch”

 

“Bull’s eye, eh? Why don’t you tell me when you plan to let her fight?”

 

“When I believe she is ready” Levi said as he left the room without another word

 

Not even a day and that brat is already bringing problems

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**“*pant** * that * **pant*** asshole,” you said as you bent down holding your knees. You had been running for the past 10 minutes and you had estimated you had run about 5 miles.

 

Even though you felt embarrassed at literally fleeing your problems, you thought it was the best. As soon as Levi had said you had been nothing but a weakling to him, you had snapped.

 

You had felt so much anger, you thought you were close to killing someone. You weren’t sure where that feeling came from and you didn’t want to find out. You felt almost like…like Levi should have been killed at showing you so much disrespect. You weren’t sure why, thought

 

Taking another breath, you couldn’t help but walk into the bakery shop you had been with Furlan before

 

However, instead of being told to get the hell out, the man, Leo, actually looked at you with a hint of…was that fear?

 

“Ah, (Y/N)! Would you like to eat anything?”

 

“Ah, eto, no…Are you scared of me, Leo-san?”

 

“Umm, well, you see…is that…” Leo stuttered as he tried to form the right words

 

“You shouldn’t be. I should apologize on how I acted…” You said as you looked at him with an apologetic smile

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it!” Leo said as he quickly went back to the kitchen, whispering something about getting you some chocolate on the house

 

You couldn’t help but wonder why he was stuttering like that, but most importantly

 

Why did he have so many bruised on his back and stomach?

 

When he had walked out the back, you noticed them when his shirt had ridden up. However, you were sure you had only hit his face. So why would they look like that? You had only been here yesterday and those bruises looked fresh…

 

You were taken out of your thoughts as said man placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of you

 

“Ah! Thank you!” you said as your eyes sparkled with happiness, you looked up at Leo

 

In his eyes, you could see a hint of pity. But wasn’t sure why

 

“Eh, Leo-san…can I ask you a question?” You said nervously as you looked at your hands. You were struggling to decide whether reaching the outside was worth cleaning and being humiliated everyday with Levi and Furlan

 

“Sure, with what?” Leo said as he also had a nervous look on his face

 

“Well, I have a… friend…that told me we were going to work together towards a goal, but now he told me that I have to do something else and I won’t be able to help him…should I still be trust him?” You said with a small smile.

 

Of course, you had meant that Furlan had lied to you and was wondering if it was worth staying with them if you weren’t going to contribute to the goal

 

“Well, it depends, it’s this permanent?” Leo said. Unaware to you that he had release the breath he was holding once he heard your question

 

Oh……yeah. You had just walked out without asking. Perhaps it wasn’t? Perhaps it was a type of ritual? A type of-

 

….test…

 

_They are trying to test whether I will be able to handle anything they throw at me, huh?_ You thought with a small smirk. Levi was such a smart asshole

 

Looking up to see an expectant Leo, you replied

 

“No, but I was expecting to work with him right away”

 

“Well, then perhaps it’s only a test? Although based on your look, it looks like you have already figured it out” Leo said as he looked at you

 

“Yeah”

 

“Are you benefiting in other ways, (Y/N)- san?”

 

“-san?” you said with confusion written in your face

 

“Umm, sorry I just call all my customers, that” Leo said as he scratched the back of his head

 

Nodding, you went back to thinking about his question. You were benefiting. You were going to have your apprenticeship and you were also going to be taught reading and writing by Furlan

 

“Yeah, I will” you told Leo as you looked up at him

“Then, it would be quite idiotic to just abandon your friend, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so” you said as you looked at your now empty cup of chocolate. There were many factors here. You would have to ask Levi.

 

Sighing once again, you thanked Leo and told him you would be paying him tomorrow

 

“There is no need for that, just do me a favor, okay?” Leo said as he looked at you nervously while shifting his eyes all over the place

 

“Yeah, sure”

 

“Don’t tell anyone you were here”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

You couldn’t help but wonder why Leo had asked you that as you went back to Levi’s and Furlan’s place

 

_It looks like he was afraid for his life when he saw me, but why?_

 

You were taken out of your thoughts by reaching the door of the house

 

Breathing in deeply and then releasing it, you knocked at the door

 

“(Y/N)! Your back!” Furlan said as he let you in

 

“Yeah, I would like to speak to Levi, about this “deal” you said as you made air quotes with your fingers

 

Chuckling softly, Furlan gave you a small pat on the head and went to get Levi

 

Sitting down at the table, you looked at your hands as you saw Levi take a seat in front of you and Furlan next to you

 

“So, where did you go cry to, brat?” Levi said as a hint of amusement passed his eyes

 

“Tch, I accept staying here to clean and have my classes, but…for how long?”

“That depends on me. When I feel your strong enough”

“When are you going to test that, Levi?” You said as you once again tried to remain calm

Standing up, Levi went back to his room, however not before turning his head to speak to you

“Soon, brat”

 

Once Levi left, Furlan went to the kitchen to prepare you something to eat

 

“Furlan, where are the cleaning supplies?”

Looking at you with a look of sympathy across his face, he answered

“Everything is in Levi’s room”

“Heh, that little freak, why I’m not surprised?” you chuckled quietly to yourself

Once dinner was done, you thanked Furlan and excused yourself

 

Before you could reach your room, Furlan stopped you

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know about this (Y/N)”

 

Looking back, you noticed he was looking at the floor

 

“That’s…alright Furlan, you gave me hope for a brighter future… I couldn’t thank you enough” you said as you walked over and gave him a hug

 

Surprised at your actions, Furlan patted our back and whispered in your ear

 

“I’m glad to have you here”

 

“Goodnight, Furlan” you said as you walked to your room

 

Unaware that a certain black-haired man had heard your conversation

 

_You’re getting soft, Furlan_

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, you woke up at 6:00 am to clean the living room. After cooking breakfast, you moved to clean the kitchen. You were used to waking at around that time. Back in the streets, you had to plan early everyday where and who to steal from.

 

At around 8 am., Furlan and Levi walked out of their rooms to see you quietly reading one of your medical books with a small cup of milk and some toasted bread

 

“Ah, good morning, roomies!” you said to them as you motioned at their breakfasts

 

“Good morning, (Y/N)” Furlan said with a yawn while Levi simply nodded

  
After breakfast, you cleaned the plates and by 8:40 am., you were ready to leave.

 

“Furlan, Levi, I will be leaving. I’ll come back by 3:30 pm. to clean the house and cook lunch, alright?” you said as you tried your best to get along with the two men who had become your roommates

 

“Of course, (Y/N), have a g-“

 

“Yea, yeah brat, just make sure this house is sparkling before we get here”

 

Twitching your eye in annoyance, you simply nodded and slammed the door as you left the house

“Why do you have to be an asshole to her all the time?”  
“Because it’s funny”

~~~~~~~~

 

By the time you arrived at the office, it was 9:00 pm.

 

Walking to the nurse sitting behind the desk, you quickly looked up

 

“Umm, excuse me, miss, is Dr. Lester here? I’m-“

 

The nurse, suddenly aware of your presence, gave you a huge smile as she looked down

 

“Yes, (Y/N)-chan! Of course, come this way!” The nurse said too enthusiastically for your liking.

Keeping your medical book under your arm, you followed her to the doctor’s office

 

“Dr. Lester? (Y/N)-chan is here!” the nurse said as she knocked on the door

 

“Ah, yes! Come in” the voice from the other side said as you guys went in

 

“Thank you, nurse Kimoto, I’ll take it from here,” the Dr. said as he motioned for me to sit in front of him

 

“Excuse me” the nurse said as she looked at us one more time before closing the door behind her

 

“(Y/N)! I’m so glad you were able to come!” Dr. Lester said as he looked at me with excited eyes

“Yes, Dr., I’m too, glad to be here,” you said as you tried to hide your excitement and small blush.

 

“Well, why don’t we get started, huh? I will love to start teaching you some basic anatomy concepts, but first, we need to some basic blood tests”

 

“Blood tests, what for?” you said with a confused face

“Well, since you will be studying under me, you will be considered a member of the hospital and thus need a blood test sample on file for health purposes” the doctor said with a small smile on his face

 

“Ah, ok” you said as you slowly nodded

 

After a few minutes of the doctor explaining how he will teach you basic content to expand on later and that he was going to have you read a certain medical textbook when he was with patients, the nurse came in with a cart and some vials

 

“Dr. Lester, isn’t three vials too much?” you said with a quirk of an eyebrow. You were no doctor, but you were sure this was overkill

 

“Ah, yes, (Y/N), very observant. One is for administrative purposes, while the other two are for looking for traces for any diseases. You see we need to do this to see if you pose any risk or other patients pose a risk to you”

 

“I see, then let’s get started”

 

After the vials were filled (and you had finished explaining to the nurse that the water in your eyes was due to dust and not pain), the doctor stood up and told you to follow him.

 

Standing up, you wobble a little, before leaning yourself on the wall

 

“Are you alright, (Y/N)-san?” the doctor said as he looked at you with concern in his eyes

 

“Yeah, Dr. Lester”

 

Composing yourself, the doctor gave you a tour of the hospital

During the tour, you had two nagging feelings in your gut.

 

One was, there were barely any patients at the hospital….and they were all children

 

“Umm, Dr. Lester, do you not get a lot of patients?” you asked cautiously

“Ah, no, adults are usually working all day to survive and are aware of the costs while the children are not and thus just come. I usually don’t charge them unless they need medicine” he says as he gives you a knowing glace

 

Nodding, you couldn’t help, but be more concern at the other fact

 

Most of the children had Band-Aids in their elbow crease.

 

Why were they all having blood taken out?

 

“Do not worry, (Y/N)-san, it is normal for hospitals to take the blood of a patient as a general health check. Is normal you question this, you don’t know” Dr. Lester said with a small smile as he had read your thoughts.

 

With a small blush, you only nodded

 

The rest of the day went on normally. With Dr. Lester explaining different anatomy topics using models and you taking notes. He had a few patients and had you read while doing so. You would then ask him questions and he would test you

 

At around, 3:00 pm, you thanked Dr. Lester and went home

 

Before living the hospital, thought, you couldn’t help but feel eyes burning on the back of your back. Ignoring the feeling, you left the hospital without looking back

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door to the house (with the extra key Furlan gave you), you quickly went to clean the whole house.

 

Cleaning the living room was easy since you had done it already in the morning. All the rooms where clean with Levi being so clean, you were afraid to breath in there in fear you would get it dirty. By 3:30 pm., you were done with cleaning. Sighing, you went to cook.

 

Only to realize there was absolutely nothing to cook with

 

Gritting your teeth, you cursed at Levi who had told you this morning that

“If you couldn’t cook with the ingredients they had at the fridge, then you were a failure and useless as a cook”

 

What pissed you off was that he was giving you an amused look. Oh, if only you could break his nose again

 

Sighing once more, you went to Furlan’s room and took the $20 he had left you in case of emergencies.

 

Quickly locking the door behind you, you went to the market.

 

However, you never got there

 

On your way there, five men dressed in black came from an alleyway

 

“Hey, little one, why don’t you give us that money and be on your merry way” the biggest of the two said

“Leave me alone, asshole” you said as you looked at the men with a hint of annoyance in your voice

 

With a speed that could rival your own, the man quickly took your arm and took your money

 

“Someone should teach you some manners, girl. Maybe I could sell you for a good price, you are quite cute” the man said as he squeezed your cheeks

 

“Let go of me!” you said as you pushed the man and landed a punch on his stomach

 

Surprised at your strength, the man faltered before letting a loud laugh

 

“Well, you are quite interesting dear”

 

Without hesitation, you went to kick him in the leg. The man, however, quickly dodged and laded a kick on your back

 

Momentarily leaving you out of breath and on your knees, the man quickly took your head and slammed it against the ground as he took your money and took out a knife from his pocket

 

Coughing blood, you looked at the man with hate in your eyes

 

You are probably going to die today, but most importantly…

 

You had taken some of Furlan’s life savings and it was going to go to a pair of criminals

 

Looking around, you could see the other four men looked bored. They thought they were only dealing with a kid and thus didn’t even bother to prepare themselves for a potential battle.

 

The feeling in your heart came back and once again you saw red

 

Before the man could slam you once again, you kneeled him in the gut with your knee and in off balance kicked him in the face and quickly took the $20 back

 

_Survive, survive, survive!_ A small voice that you knew wasn’t yours whispered in your head

 

The feeling intensifying once again, you couldn’t see anymore, only seeing red and hearing screams

 

Eventually you were taken out of your trance when you started bleeding from your chest

 

You had been shot

 

Looking around, you could only see there were four men, before you could do anything, however, a pair of arms too familiar to struggle in scooped you up

 

“(Y/N) (Y/N)! Are you alright?” A voice that sounded like Furlan asked from above you

 

Ignoring Furlan, you looked to the side to see Levi take out the man with the gun and quickly stabbed him in the heart.

 

After doing this, he went to the three other assailants, kicking one in the face and stabbing his abdomen, while flipping through the air to land beside the second one and slicing his neck clean even though he was much bigger than him. Finally, he went to the last man, who was covering with fear, and kicked him in the face, slamming him in the ground and stabbing him in the eye. In your short life, you hadn’t remember feeling this ever, but at the moment, seeing Levi covered in blood, it made you feel…feel

 

Fear

 

You could see from where you where that Levi had killed all of them.

 

Looking up at Furlan once more, you gave him a weak smile and tiredly lifted your arms as you handed him the $20 back

 

“Sorry, Furlan” you said as you started to cough blood, unaware of a pair of silver eyes looking at you with slight pity “I needed to buy some food, but it seems the bill got dirty, I don’t know if you will accept it”

 

“Baka, I don’t care about that!” He said as tears started to fall from his face

 

Before passing out, you gave him one more smile and directed your attention to Levi,

 

“Don’t worry, I cleaned the house as well”

With that everything went black

 

~~~~~~

_‘(Y/N)! (Y/N) wake up! Wake up! You can’t be like them! You can’t end  like them!_

 

Who is that? Who are you? You said as you looked at the light in front of you

 

_You can’t die, not you!_

 Before you could answer you started to hear some voices

 

“Would she be okay, Dr. Lester” you heard a man say as you slowly opened your eyes

“Yes, don’t worry. I simply had to remove the bullet” the doctor said as he looked at you

“Look, it seems that she is finally opening her eyes”

Looking up, you could see Furlan looking at you with soft eyes

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Furlan asked as he looked at you with sympathy

“I’m fine” you said as you sat down and stretch your arms over your head. Noticing the IV in your arms, you quickly snatched them off

“Wait, (Y/N)!-“

“Don’t worry, Furlan, she is fine to take them off. Actually, she is fine going home” Dr. Lester said with a smile that bordered on a smirk

 

Thanking the doctor, you failed to notice the black figure standing in the corner of the room. Levi looked at you with a calculating gaze. Unlike Furlan, he hadn’t been crying when he saw you and had simply looked at you as if analyzing you. Nodding your head in acknowledgment, you stood up and noticed that you had a simple white hospital gown. Hopefully it was close. You hope you wouldn’t cause too much commotion in the underground once you got out to walk home.

 

Sensing your discomfort, Furlan looked at you, chuckling

 

“Don’t worry, (Y/N), I brought you some clothes”

“How long was I out?” You asked Furlan

“About four hours” you quickly nodded before taking the clothes from him.

 

Thanking him, you went to the bathroom to check.

 

Unaware of the conversation between the three men

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dr. Lester, what can you tell us about her?”

“I can only tell you that she would have been dead had she been dead. That bullet was shot directly into her aorta. Not to mention, I found one near her abdomen. Not only that, but she had a severe concussion, broken ribs and her lungs were punctuated. She should have died on the spot” He said as he was awestruck at the fact that you have just gone up and gone to the bathroom

“Your hiding something, Dr.” Furlan said as he looked at the doctor with a serious expression on his face

“Ever the observant, eh, Furlan?”

Sighing, the doctor continued

 

“While I was removing the bullet, I noticed her aorta and other parts of her body being healed quite quickly. In only an hour, her abdomen had been completely closed and her ribs had been mended together. I didn’t do much. I just removed the bullets, which I’m sure her body would have done by herself had I not intervened”

 

“That’s, that’s-“

 

“Fucking impossible” Levi said as he finally stood up from the wall and decided to intervene in the conversation with his arms crossed across his chest

 

“There is no way a brat or anyone could do such a thing. We were not allowed here during the surgery, did you healed her then? Are you related to her? Are you trying to make her seem like some type of angel?” Levi said as he looked at the Dr. with a glare. While he knew it was quite miraculous you have recovered so quickly, considering he had seen you all bloody and unconscious against Furlan, that still did not make you having healing abilities any more believable. But most importantly there was something he was still curious about…

 

**Flashback**

 

“What did you think (Y/N)-chan cooked?” Furlan said as he looked at his black-haired friend

“Who knows? But that house better be spotless”

“Ah, you never change, do you?” Furlan said as he chuckled

As they neared the alley near their house, they couldn’t help, but hear an agonizing scream

Running over, the sight before them would surely never be imprinted in their minds for the rest of their lives

 

On the floor, there was a man struggling to breath as small lump started to stab him multiple times, most notably in the throat

 

“Do you like that? How does it feel to be on the other end? Ah bastard! Are you dead, yet? Are you dead? Hahahahahaha Are you dead? Come on answer me!” a girlish voice said with slight chuckles

 

Widening his eyes, Furlan was awestruck at what he saw while Levi looked similarly disturbed with his eyes slightly widened as well

 

“Is that-“

 

“That’s the brat, Furlan” Levi said as he tried to pry his eyes away from the gruesome scene.

 

“Ah, come on open your eyes! I want to keep playing” you said as you stabbed the man in the eyes and smeared his blood around his face

 

“Look a moustache,” you said as you started to giggle uncontrollably

 

Just then, Levi and Furlan heard two gun shots

 

Coming out of his trance, Levi knew that if this went any further, you were going to die. Although, it was likely you will die with the injuries you already substained.  Noticing your hazed eyes, he needed to get you back into your senses.

 

_If she could go back_ , a small voice whispered in his mind.

 

“Furlan, get her, I’ll take care of the rest” Levi said as he looked at the other four men, who liked him, were also looking at the scene. However, instead of shock, they looked like they were afraid for their lives

 

“Yeah” Running quickly, Furlan scooped you quickly, making sure to give the bloodied knife to Levi

 

Scooping you up and looking into your eyes, he could only see that they were hazed. Its as if you weren’t even aware of anything

 

“Hey! (Y/N) answer me” Furlan kept repeating your name until your eyes had cleared somewhat. However, you still refused to answer him and turned to look at Levi’s fighting.

 

When Levi was done, you told Furlan about the bill with a small smile on your face. Leaving a shock expression on his face. Looking at Levi, you informed him of the house and also gave him a smile. Before you saw his reaction, however, you lost consciousness.

 

Levi could only look at you with admiration. You had lost yourself for the whole reason of obtaining the money they had earned. Looking back at the bloody scene, he came to a conclusion

 

You were right, he had underestimated you

 

Looking down again, he could see that you could still breath normally

 

“Furlan, we should take her to a hospital”

 

Snapping out of his trance, Furlan looked at Levi and quickly nodded

 

Running to the hospital, they quickly yelled at the nurse for a doctor

 

“We need a doctor, now!” Levi screamed at the nurse

“Yes, of course!” the nurse desperately said as she looked at you and went to fetch the doctor

 

The doctor quickly came with a bed, some IV and took (Y/N) in his arms, placing you gently in the bed

 

Running beside the doctor towards the surgery room, Furlan informed her

 

“Some gang tried to steal money from her” Furlan said as clenched the $20 in his hand

 

‘It seems we are covering for her,’ Levi thought as he patted the knife you had used in your fight on his chest pocket

 

“I see, I’m sorry, but you cannot come in” Dr. Lester said as he left the two men outside

 

Unknown to them that he had one empty vial on his cart

 

**Flashback ended**

 

Of course, Levi was not going to discuss this with the doctor, but with Furlan at home once you were asleep.

 

Looking over at Furlan, Levi motioned him towards the bathroom

 

Catching on, Furlan went to the bathroom as he knocked softly. You had been there for a awhile

 

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?”

 

“Yeah, I’m almost out!” you said as you tried to hide the shake in your voice

 

You had blead many times as you had fallen on the underground many times and had even been in a few fights that you didn’t considered as significant since you had blead here and there, but these experiences helped you recognize your blood.  As you looked at your hand, you couldn’t help but shake

 

This isn’t your blood

 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you noticed the big bruise next your head and your slightly discolored face. You could fix that. If you did that, however, you would arise so much suspicion. You knew you probably hadalready, but leaving the bathroom with no bruises and looking extremely healthy, was not a choice. Sighing and washing your hands. You tried to make your healing go faster on the ribs, but couldn’t.

 

“Huh?” you asked yourself quietly

 

You had never had this problem before.

 

Shrugging, you concluded it was due to lack of food.  And since you were already healing, but slowly, you were not going to worry about it.

 

Getting out of the bathroom, you apologized to Furlan for your tardiness

 

“Should we go, Furlan…Levi?” You said as you looked at the two men. Thankfully, Levi was back to his normal stoic self.

 

“Yeah, let’s go”

 

You followed after Furlan, unaware that Levi had stayed behind with the doctor

 

“You know, I came here once and was told there were no beds or surgical materials” Levi said as his back was to the doctor

 

“Yes, we have been able to buy more material since then”

 

“Ah, material that could be as much as $50,000 dollars in four months?”  Levi said as his glared intensified

 

“What are you saying, Levi-kun?”

 

“I’m saying, is that I hope you didn’t plan this, Dr.” Levi said as he opened the door to leave

 

“-And, I hope that vial of blood in the counter, is not (Y/N)’s” Levi said as he finally closed the door behind him

 

Looking at the door, the doctor slightly chuckled as he took the vial and shake it a little

 

“Kids are so smart these days, aren’t they?”

~~~~~~~~~

“Furlan, put me down!” you screamed and laughed as you were piggy back ridded to the house

“But you are injured, (Y/N)-chan! You can’t walk” Furlan said as he chuckled along with you

Giving up, you only leaned your head on him as you guys walked home

You could still feel Levi burning a gaze to the back of your head. You had an idea that it may have to do with the healing, but you didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Once you reached the house, you were put down on the couch next to the living room table to ‘rest’

 

“I’m fine, Furlan, I can cook” You said as you stood up

 

Before Furlan replied, Levi replied

 

“And get your blood on the food? Sit the hell down, brat”

 

Sighing, you only gave him a glare

“(Y/N)…about the wounds…”

“Can we please not talk about it?” I said as I leaned my head against the couch.

“Yeah, sure,” Furlan said as he gave me a sympathetic smile

“For now, brat” Levi said as he went to Furlan and helped him cook

 

Looking down, you could only sigh.

 

_I don’t trust them enough to let them know. Hearing about it is one thing, but seeing it…_

 

After dinner, Furlan retired early to his room, saying he was tired, but that asshole just wanted to leave you with Levi alone so that you guys could bond. Tch.

 

“Well, I will be-“

“How long have you known that doctor, brat?”

Sitting down again, you could look at him for a minute before replying

“A year or so”

“Do you trust him?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason” _that you need to know_ Levi said as he took a sip of his tea from the rim of his cup

 

Ignoring the odd behavior, you couldn’t help but ask him something you have been thinking ever since arriving home

“Umm…Levi, where did you learn how to fight?”

Looking to him, you noticed a small feeling of nostalgia pass through his silver eyes before going back to normal

“I was trained”

“Ah, I see, well, I was wondering if you could-” damn this was embarrassing

“Could what?” Levi said, obviously catching into what you were saying, but wanting you to say it

Bastard

“Could you, train me?”

“What’s the magic word?”

glaring at him, you calmed yourself before responding

“Can you, please train me?”

 

“Ummm, so you want to become stronger?” Levi said with a serious look on his face

“Yes”

“And be able to defend yourself?”

“Yes!”

 

“Well, then…”

 

“-hell, now” Levi said as he once again drank his tea

 

“What, why?’

 

“Look brat, I told you that you would fight when you were ready and just because you almost-“ Levi cut himself before he could finish

 

“Almost what?” you though with a confused look

 

Shit

 

Thinking quickly, Levi quickly straightened himself

 

“Almost killed yourself, does not mean you are going to be trained to fight, brat”

 

Sighing, you stood up again. Oh well, it was worth a shot. Before leaving, however, you turned your head and gave him the sweetest smile you could

 

“Alright, Levi, but I will not stop until you say yes. I will annoy you until you say yes” you finished as you went to your room and closed the door

 

“Tch. Who does this brat think she is? Thinking this would bother me at all”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Levi’s point of View**

  
This was torture. It had been a week and that brat was about to drive him crazy

 

The week had gone normally with no problems. Furlan kept going with him on missions with no problem. (Y/N) had been going to the doctor every day and even thought she looked exhausted and somewhat pale at times, she had explained she was fine. Furlan had asked her multiple times if she was okay only to be turned down.

 

“(Y/N) …are you sure your okay? You looked a little pale”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine Furlan”

 

That was your answer everytime he asked. Despite your answers, however, he knew you were like that because of that doctor.

 

It had gone like that for a whole week, but your persistent and determination never faltered. You still worked extremely hard to wake up early, clean, cook, study, work and then clean again.  

 

However, you were not kidding when you told him that you would pester him.

 

Throughout the whole week, you would ask at least four times a day for him to take you as an apprentice. Of course, he answered no after the first day and decided to ignore you all the days after that.

 

You never gave up and Levi wasn’t sure if you were persistent or just annoying.

 

The only thing that he could think was that you were great at cleaning and cooking. Which he was glad because Furlan sucked at them.

 

Speaking of Furlan, he had spoken to him the day that you guys came back from the hospital about your predicament.

 

**Flashback**

“Alright, guys, I will be going to sleep now,” you said as you looked at the two boys while letting out a yawn. A day filled with attempted robbery and murder was tiring

 

“Sure, goodnight (Y/N)-chan”

“Hm”

 

“Goodnight”

 

Once you closed your door, Levi waited an hour before motioning to Furlan to sit down

 

“Furlan”

 

“I know Levi, she is-“

 

“Dangerous” Levi finished as he took on a brooding face. He had thought you were good at fighting and would come in handy on their ‘business trips,’ but seeing you stab a person with no sense of remorse while laughing had made him question his decision for you to stay.

 

“I know, but I think if we-“

“We what, Furlan? You know she can pose a threat”

 

“She won’t, she wasn’t conscious while fighting. She doesn’t remember a thing”

 

“The problem is, when would we know if she was to attack? If we make her upset in anyway, would she attempt to kill us?”

 

Furlan decided he didn’t know how to answer that as he looked as his dark haired best friend. He knew that Levi had a point, but he trusted you. He trusted that you would learn to control that power you possessed and not hurt them in anyway. Looking at his friend with a look of determination, Furlan finally responded

 

“I trust she won’t hurt us, Levi”

Sighing, Levi could only think how stupid Furlan was being right now. He had definitely gotten attach to the girl. Although…if he was to be honest with himself, he thought that the girl could be useful if she learned how to tame her power.

 

Leaning against the chair, Levi couldn’t help but think that if you had that fighting ability along with healing, you could be unstoppable.

 

“Alright, I’ll let her stay, Furlan. However, if she tries anything…”

 

Furlan quickly understood the threat and nodded

 

“She won’t”

 

**End of flashback**

 

While this past week you hadn’t been anything more than annoying, he couldn’t help but think that you were hiding something no one could comprehend. He hadn’t told you about the incident in the alley or ask any questions on the healing. And while he thought it was an advantage to start taking you with them on missions, he was still hesitant to teach you how to fight.

 

He didn’t know if you could control yourself

 

Sighing once again, Levi could only look at the ceiling of his room

 

“This brat is such a pain”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn you, Levi” you said as you closed the medical textbook you had been reading

 

You had asked Levi multiple times this week to teach you how to fight and had only received no’s or have been ignored.

 

He was sure a stubborn one…but so were you

 

Lifting yourself from your bed, you went and knocked on Levi’s room

 

Receiving a come in, you practically knocked the door over

 

“Levi!”  


“What do you want, brat?”

 

“Make me your apprentice!”

 

“I already told you an hour ago, no. Now go away” Levi said as he faced the ceiling, ignoring your presence

 

“But, why?”

 

“Your only four years old brat, your too young”

 

“Did you learn to fight at that age? Because I’m sure you did and that mentor of yours had enough faith in you to accept you”

 

Shit, she had a point

 

“What makes you think I have faith in you, brat?”

 

Suddenly the room went silent and the atmosphere grew thick.

 

As much as you wanted to admit that that hadn’t hurt you. You would have been lying.   


“You don’t have faith in me, huh?” you said as your eyes watered

 

_Damn emotions!_

 

Levi knew he had screwed up and regretted the words that came out of his mouth as soon as he said them. But he was just unsure that training you would be smart. What would happen if he was right and you went berserk with that power of yours?

 

But if he was wrong, he would be letting go of a perfect soldier.

 

Sighing once again, Levi stood up and as he passed you, he only said one thing

 

“Meet me tomorrow on the outside of the Underground, there is a cave there”

 

“Wait, does that mean-“

 

“-And brat, don’t let that Dr. take any of your blood tomorrow, you want to be at your best”

With that Levi left the house without another word

 

_How did he know about the blood samples?_ You thought with slight confusion on your face.

 

Going back to your room, you decided to read another one of your books. You had been instructed to read a certain textbook by Dr. Lester, but since you were most interested in surgery, you decided to go on and read one of the one’s you had.

 

Opening the index, you stared thought the chapter titles until one interested you

 

_Blood and the body_

Going to that chapter, you read over that chapter

 

_Blood work, while rare to cause fatigue, can still occur. About five to ten vials a day can cause fatigue to an individual, especially a child_

Of course, you knew that, but since the doctor had informed you that you were low on many vitamins, he had to get your blood and tested to see what would be the best medicine for you.

 

Looking down again, you widened your eyes at what you saw

 

_A physician is able to analyze your blood with as little as one to three samples. Anymore than that is used when the patient may have a rare disease_

_A rare disease?_ You thought with a confused look. Dr. Lester had informed you that it was none of that so then…why?

 

A sudden memory to one year ago with a certain brown-haired girl answered your question

 

_Does this guy…still think I can heal myself? Is that why he is sampling my blood?_

 

That would make sense, he is probably trying to test it to see whether it was true or not

 

Gritting your teeth, you decided to close the book and go to sleep.

 

He would definitely hear you tomorrow

~~~~~~~~~~  
“Good morning, (Y/N)- chan!”

“Good morning, Furlan” you said with a small smile on your face as you left the kitchen and placed your breakfast along with his and Levi’s on the table

 

“Thank you so much, (Y/N)- chan, your cooking is delicious”

 

“Thank you”

 

Just then, Levi came out of his room.

 

Giving you both and Furlan a nod, you guys ate in silence until…

 

“(Y/N)-chan, how about we start those reading and writing lessons, today?” Furlan said with a small smile at seeing your exciting face

 

“Of course, I would love that!”

 

Chuckling, Furlan continue

 

“Good, you better be prepared because I’m a strict teacher”

 

Standing up, you took your plate to the sink and washed it before going back to Furlan and thanking his once again

 

“No problem, it was our deal, remember” Furlan said as he ruffled your hair

 

“Yeah, well I will see you guys later” you said as you opened the door

As you were a both to leave, a serious voice stopped you

 

“Don’t forget about today, brat”

 

“Yeah”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arriving at the hospital, you tried your best to calm your ranging temper

 

How dare he take blood from you?

 

Nodding to the nurse who noticed your sour mood, you went thought the hospital doors towards the Dr.’s office

 

Arriving at his office, you didn’t even knock as you opened it

 

“I need to speak to you”

 

Turning around, the doctor only frowned at your rude attitude. However, noticing your mood, he quickly put on a smile

 

“Of course, (Y/N)- san, how can I help you”

 

“Why are you taking so much blood from me?”

 

“Ah, well, I need it to test for lack of vitamins”

 

If you had been any other person, you would have not noticed the slight widening of his eyes when you asked the question. But you did.

 

“Why don’t you try and tell me the truth, Dr.?”

 

“(Y/N)- san…”

 

“If you don’t, I will be leaving this internship” you said as you started to remove yourself from against the wall

 

“No!” the doctor said as stood up quickly from his seat, knocking it over

 

You lifted an eyebrow at his attitude. You surely weren’t this valuable to him.

 

Composing himself the doctor quickly apologized

 

“I’m sorry, your right, I should tell you why”

 

Sitting down on the chair opposite from him, you nodded to him to begin

 

“During your surgery… I witnessed your healing ability”

 

Widening your eyes, you tried to retort, but was quickly silenced by his raised hand

 

“Don’t try to deny it, I know”

 

Nodding, you decided to intervene

 

“So, you wanted to analyze whether my blood had anything especial to allow me to heal”

 

“Yeah, (Y/N)…” the doctor started as he looked at you with sorrowful eyes, “I’m so sorry for doing this without your consent. At first it was due to hospital policy, but after the surgery, I just had to know”

 

Sighing, you couldn’t help but wanting to forgive him. Yes, you were annoyed at what he did, but he had done so many things to help you that you didn’t have the heart to hate him.

 

“If you want to leave this internship, I won’t stop you, but I think you have potential to become a doctor in no time”

 

Looking up at him, you only cocked your head to the side to indicate your confusion

 

“I’m a doctor who has lived in wall Sina, if you keep learning as fast as you seem to be, I can try to have you take the medical exam so that you can become an official physician”

 

“Rea-Really?”

 

“Yes, of course, you have to be at least 12 years old, but perhaps I can move some things around to make that ten or even nine. Not only that, but I can help you obtain a citizenship for you and your friends, so you can work above the underground”

 

Widened your eyes, you could reply to him exactly what you thought

 

“I would love that” you said as you looked at your hands

“-But”

 

“I know, you won’t forgive me so easily, but let me assure you that I won’t be taking any more of your blood and I won’t ask you to do it anymore”

 

Sighing once again, you decided that you were going to lose a potential future if you decided to leave this opportunity

 

“Alright doctor, I will trust you”

 

“Smart more, Miss (Y/N)”

~~~~~~~~

After your internship, you went straight to the place Levi had asked you to meet

 

You had make sure to stop by the house to eat in order to be in full energy. Since the doctor had not taken any blood, you didn’t feel any fatigue

 

Finally arriving, you quickly noticed the light coming from the ceiling

 

Dropping your pack to the floor, you extended your arms above your head as you attempted to reach the light. Your face having the biggest smile as you closed your eyes and masked in the only natural light that was in the underground.

 

Despite your two years exploring the underground, you had never been in this place. Since the opening of the cave was on the other side, you had to look for it and as a young child trying to survive, you really didn’t have time for it

 

“Someday, I will, I will- “

 

“About time, you brat”

Jumping slighting at the voice behind you, you turned to see Levi leaning against one of the rocks with an amused expression on his face

 

“Umm, yeah, so why did-“

“Let’s make a deal, shall we, brat?”

Ignoring Levi’s questions, you could look at him in annoyance, it seems that nickname was going to stick

 

“Can you not call me brat? My name is (Y/N)! (L/N) (Y/N)”

 

“Yeah, whatever, do you want to have the deal or not”

 

Sighing you couldn’t help, but give up. This guy was just too stubborn

 

“Fine, what is it?”

 

Standing up, Levi took his right thumb and pointed to his forehead

 

“If you touch/hit me in the forehead, I would accept you as my apprentice”

 

Widened your eyes, you only looked at the man before you

 

He would train me if you touched his forehead? Really?

 

“Alright, piece of cake”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was not a piece of cake, you thought solemnly as you once again landed on your back with Levi’s foot on your chest

 

“Sheesh brat, how have you survived for this long?” Levi said confidently. Although, you could tell he was panting slightly.

 

Sheesh, what a jerk

 

Kicking his foot off you, you stood up and took a fighting stance once again

 

“Why don’t you just give up, brat? You are obviously not suited for fighting”

 

Growling, you went to attack him once again

~~~~~~~

 

Arriving home, Furlan sat down on the table as he sighed deeply. The mission had gone well, but one of his men had been complaining about his leg all day.

 

Looking at the table, Furlan quickly noticed a small note with a small smile on the inside. He decided to quickly read it

 

_Dear Furlan,_

_Me and Levi went out. I left your food in the fridge. Just warmed it up._

_(Y/N)_

  
Furlan chuckled to himself.

It seems you and Levi were finally bonding

~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck you!” you yelled as Levi landed a hit on your nose, breaking it

 

“I guess we are finally even, eh?” Levi said as he looked at the blood oozing from the wound with a small smirk

 

Quickly numbing the pain, you ran towards him and threw a kick at his shin which he easily blocked. Deciding to analyze the situation, you move farther from him, staring at him intensely.

 

While you had been fighting for at least 20 minutes and were obviously losing (if the amount of bruises and cuts on you were any indicator in comparison to his only slight panting), you had been studying his moves. He was fast, but he was still holding back. And while you hated using it to your advantage…

 

You really wanted to be his apprentice

 

But, would that be enough?

 

“Hey, you brat, do you give up”

 

Taking you out of your thought, Levi’s voice reminded you of the fight you had in your bedroom

 

You had been able to break his nose when he was distracted.

 

_Ah, so it seems I would have to use a dirty more, eh?_ You thought to yourself as an idea formulate in your head

 

“I will give up as soon as you grow an inch or two, pipsqueak”

 

“You damn brat, do you have a death wish? I’m much taller than you”

Ignoring his question, you pumped some of your healing energy into your legs

 

_I hope this work_ , you thought as you ran to Levi

 

Levi had only seen a small blur before he was hit square in the stomach

 

“Tch, how did you? -“

 

Pumping more energy to your legs, you landed a kick to his arm, however, he blocked it and flipped you around as you landed gracefully on your toes

 

“Heh, you got a little fast, brat, but not enough to take me by surprise” Levi said as he held to his stomach. That had hurt.

 

_That’s not even my triumphant card, Levi,_ you thought with smugness as you once again ran to him and pretended to try to kick him.

 

He fell for it

 

Instead of kicking him, however, you remembered how he had jumped through the air to slice the neck of a much bigger man and so that’s what you did

 

Jumping as high as you could, you landed a punch on the side of his check.

Too surprised to notice your next move, you landed on the floor and quickly hit his shins with your legs, having him land on his knees with a grunt

 

“You know, Levi, you truly are an incredible fighter” you said as you raised your fist to hit him in the head

 

Levi, who had recovered himself from the fighting, once again was again in shock at your words

 

Those were the same words that _man_ had told him before he abandoned him

 

With widened eye, he was left paralyzed as he saw you lift your fist to hit him in the face

 

However, instead of hitting him, you simply took your two fingers and poked him in the head

 

“I win, Levi”

 

Quickly shaking his head to get out of his trance, Levi touched the spot you had poked him

 

“How did you?”

 

“Who knew my healing ability would come in handy?” you said without thinking as your smile quickly dropped

 

“What do you-“

 

Before Levi could finish, you interrupted him.

 

“ I won, are you going to accept me as your apprentice?” you said as you extended your hand towards him

 

Sighing, Levi took your hand and stood up

 

Looking down at you, he decided he will talk to you about this ‘healing ability’ later

 

Nodding at your question. Levi could only smirk as your eyes widened and you smiled and started to jump around.

 

Getting rid of his smirk and putting a serious face as he crossed is arms over his chest, he cleared his throat to get your attention

 

“Tch, you better be prepared, you brat”

 

“Hai! Levi-sensei!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its done! So what did you guys think of this chapter? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> ~Lady_Anime123


	4. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up! This chapter was so challenging to write since it's a catalyst for many others. So I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I have a question:
> 
> Does anyone watch Owari No Seraph? I'm thinking of writing a reader story involving the characters in the anime, but I want to see how many people would be willing to read it. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!

~2 years later~

Ages: (Y/N): 6, Levi: 16, Furlan:17

 

“Sloppy” Levi said as he placed his foot on your chest. He had flipped you on your back as soon as you had attempted to attack him during your sparring session.

 

Grunting, you only nodded as you stood up again and readied to a steady position

 

Smirking, Levi motioned with his finger to have you attacked him

 

And so, you did

 

While trying to land a hit, you couldn’t help, but think of what had happened in the last two years…

 

You had become much more knowledgeable in medicine. Even to the point that you could identify many diseases by just observing people for a few minutes. Sometimes you could even feel them before inspecting someone. Sometimes it scared you.

 

Your classes with Dr. Lester had gone smoothly. He never asked for a blood sample ever again. He was also very understanding about your regular studies with Furlan and training sessions with Levi. He even let you sleep on one of the rooms if you were too tired.

 

He still had patients (mostly children) and you had learned to treat them from time to time. Sometimes, you would even volunteer to donate blood if they needed any. Even going as far as to using your money (which Furlan had provided to you with the reason that you had to deal with Levi)  to buy them food. Furlan had joked that soon enough you will be adopting them all.

 

Speaking of Furlan…

 

He kept his promise of teaching you to read and write much more efficiently. You even remembered your first class

 

**Flashback**

 

“We’re home!” you said as you opened the door, holding your bloody nose with Levi trailing behind you

 

“Go put some ice on that, brat”

 

“Awwww, Are you worried, Levi-sensei?”

 

“Tch, you could die for all I care, brat”

 

“But sensei! Then you would become the smallest person in the world!”

 

“Go to hell”

 

You chuckled as Levi flipped you off and went to his room

 

Shaking your head at his antics, you quickly went to clean your wound and place ice on it before Furlan could see you,

 

Of course, destiny was not on your side

 

“What the hell happened to your nose, (Y/N)-chan?”

 

“Ah, well you see…”

 

“I fucking broke it, that’s what happened” Levi said as he came into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea

 

“Levi, you-“

 

You cut Furlan’s scolding off

 

“It’s okay, Furlan, we were training”

 

“Training?”

 

“Yeah! Levi-sensei accepted me as his apprentice!” you said as huge smiled formed on your face

 

“Levi…-sensei?” Furlan said as a flash of jealousy passed through his eyes

 

Which you failed to notice, however, Levi did not

 

“Yeah, Furlan, I have taken the brat under my wing. Hope she’s worth it”

 

“I’am!”

 

As you guys started bickering, you hadn’t noticed that Levi was looking at Furlan with a slight smirk on his face as you guys kept fighting. Ruffling your hair, Levi stood up, leaving you momentarily shock at his actions.

 

Before you could ask him, though, he went back to his room

 

“(Y/N)…”

 

“Yeah?” you said a little worried as Furlan usually never said just your name

“Let’s get started”

“H-huh?”

“Your classes, I’m going to teach you right now”

 

“Eh? You don’t have to, Furlan, I’m kind of tired, you know…”

 

“Are those excuses? I would have thought someone like you would want to learn as fast as possible, or is it that you have given up?”

 

Gritting your teeth, you sat down on the chair across from him and stared at him annoyed with an ice pack in your nose

 

“Alrighty then! Let’s get started!”

 

**Flashback ended**

 

You chuckled at the memory. Furlan really was strict. And through your lessons, you had learned to read and write easily. Furlan had said that you had the ability learn anything extremely fast.

 

You and him had gotten very close over the last 2 years. You guys were so close that you would tell him about your day and vice versa. You guys could talk for hours at a time with no problem. Even thought you had learned all the lessons Furlan had for you, he had kept teaching you other things, such as how to strategize and analyze different scenarios during his missions in the underground. Yet till this day, you were still not allow to go on missions with them. You were confused as to why he kept insisting on teaching you. You guys had only agreed on writing and reading lessons. You had actually asked him about it at one point…

 

“Furlan, why do we keep having these lessons? You said that I was able to read and write and that I would just need to master higher level topics as I practiced more, so…why?”

 

Furlan looked at you with widened eyes. He himself wasn’t sure. He just knew spending time with you brought him great joy.

 

Ruffling your hair, he only answered honestly

 

“I like spending time with you, (Y/N)-chan”

 

After that, you never asked again

 

Going back to the fight, you couldn’t help, but think that your relationship with Levi had also changed, but not the same as with Furlan.

 

You obviously learned to tolerate each other. Him being your teacher and all. He still called you brat and not even once had he called you by name, but you got used to it by the second month into your stay. While he still insulted you, and acted like an asshole at times (okay almost all the time), he still had the kindness to teach you how to fight even though he didn’t have to.

 

When you guys were fighting, he will give you pointers to improve and general advice in fighting in general. He really had become a mentor to you.

 

However, unlike Furlan, you had learned nothing about his past.

 

In the 2 years of living with the two boys, you had learned many things about Furlan by simply asking him.

 

**Flashback**

 

“Furlan, how did you get to where you are?” you said as you closed your medical book and looked at him with curious eyes. You guys were currently eating dinner

“Ah, yes, well, if I tell you my story…would you tell me yours?”

 

Musing over the possibility of telling him your secret, you nodded as you felt it was only fair and you trusted him enough to do so.

 

“I guess”

 

“Alright, well, where to start….” Furlan said with a pensive look. He had never really told this to anyone, not even Levi

 

“I was born in the underground. My mother was a dancer and my father always jumped in between different jobs. However,…they, like me, wanted to reach the sky above and attempted several times to get pass the guards towards Wall Sina,”

 

You noticed Furlan’s eyes had started tearing up, holding his hand, you gave it a slight squeeze and gave him a nod in order to encourage him

 

“And well…at the age of 13, my mother died due to lack of sunlight and my father in front of me as he attempted to smuggle me and himself through the stairway towards Sina”

 

Stunned, you looked at Furlan in disbelief

 

They died…just because they wanted freedom?

 

“Furlan, I’m-“

 

“Don’t, worry, (Y/N)-chan. It’s not your fault,” Furlan said with a somber expression on his face

 

Musing over his story, you decided it was best to change the subject. You didn’t want to upset him any further. So you opted for another question

 

“But how did you meet Levi?”

 

Thinking over your question, Furlan chuckled as he seemed to remember something

 

“I just remember that I wanted to give up and try to work in some remedial job, but one day, I saw or rather heard a couple of screams in an alley. I went to see the commotion and guess what I found?”

 

You smiled as he gave you a wink

 

“Levi-sensei”

 

“Yeah, that little troll was beating the ever living shit out of some merchants”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, eventually he noticed me and went into a fighting position, ready to beat me into a pulp” Furlan said as he chuckled at the memory

 

He continued

 

“After we exchanged a couple of hits, I told him I was not a merchant and striked a deal with him to beat rich people up to get money and as you see, we made it into a business”

 

“Wait…Levi just agreed to the partnership?”

 

At your words, Furlan’s eyes shined for a few minutes with an emotion you guessed was guilt before answering

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N)-chan, but I think he would be better in answering that

 

**Flashback ended**

 

You had asked Levi about the encounter, but he had simply ignored you.

 

After that, you never brought up their past. Something told you that their meetup was a very touchy subject for both of them.

Surprisingly, Furlan hadn’t asked about your own life, but you had a feeling he was going to at some point

 

Nonetheless, you were still happy to at least know more about Furlan

 

And while you weren’t this intimate with Levi, you had managed to learn 3 things from living with him. Which are three things more than what you thought you were going to learn

 

There were a couple of things that you had realized about Levi. 1) He was an asshole, but a funny one. You always laughed at his jokes 2) He was obsessed with cleanliness and 3) He was a damn good fighter. That time you broke his nose must have meant he had been really shocked at your predicament. You had learned to trust him, perhaps not as much as Furlan, but close enough to be able to confine in him some secrets of your life. Although you weren’t sure if telling him about your-

 

“Pay attention, brat,” Levi said as he landed a punch at your abdomen and knocked the air out of you

 

“Damn,” you said as you felt to your knees and held your stomach

 

“Tch, you’re not paying attention. Let’s go brat, you have been training for too long”

 

“But, but….it hasn’t been too long”

 

“It has been about three hours brat, let’s go” Levi said as he started to walk away without glancing at you

 

Sighing, you ran to catch up to him

 

For a pipsqueak, he was fast

 

“Levi- sensei, when are you going to teach me 3D maneuver?”

 

“Hmmm…when you actually learn how to fight”

 

“Ah, I see…” catching on to what he said, you widened your eyes

 

“You jerk, I can kick your ass!”

 

“Really, is that what you call it being on your back for the last 3 hours”

 

“Well, I…I”

 

“Look brat, like being part of our business, I will teach you 3D maneuver when I feel you’re ready”

 

Sighing once again, you knew it was futile to keep asking him

 

“Alrighty then”

 

The rest of the trip went on in silent

 

Even though you had improved your fighting style, ranging from reflexes to strength, Levi still thought that you weren’t ready to fight and be exposed to the world of thief, even though you were sure he knew of your past in the underground.

 

However, his and Furlan’s job wasn’t the same as stealing food from shops. You actually didn’t blame him on his decisions

 

Throughout these four years, you had seen some gruesome scenes in the underground ranging from rapes to murders, the people here were extremely dangerous and the people they stole from were probably worse

 

Not to mention Levi and Furlan had become much more bold in their stealing

 

Instead of stealing regular merchandise such as clothing and food, they have moved towards stealing more military equipment, most notably the 3D maneuvers.

 

You had asked Levi about them, but didn’t get much answer except that they belonged to “The Wings of Freedom” military sect or something. To be honest you didn’t care.

 

That was until you saw them.

 

**Flashback**

 

“Eh… so why did you steal this?” your five-year-old self asked

 

“None of your business, brat”

 

“We are going to use them to move thought the city more efficiently” Furlan said as he gave Levi a disapproving look

 

“Ah, I see”

 

“You don’t sound too excited, (Y/N)- chan”

 

“Well, I don’t see the big deal”

 

“Tch, well, we have to show you then” Levi said as his voice took on an offensive tone. He and Furlan had to beat the shit of some merchants in order to get the equipment and other annoying obstacles. Yet, you looked unimpressed

 

“I taught you said it was none of my business, Levi-sensei”

 

Before Levi could retort, Furlan intervened in order to prevent the fighting that had become habit between the two of you

 

“(Y/N)- chan, let’s go”

 

You three walked towards the cave you trained with Levi,

 

Placing the hood around your head to hide your face, you followed behind them silently.

 

Furlan had warned you that people may target you if you were seen with them, so he had bought you the hoodie.

 

Once you arrived at the cave, Levi took the gear from the bag

 

“Alright, let’s see”

 

After a few minutes of the two of them trying to put on the gear, you snatched the gear from Furlan

 

“Hey-“

 

“This is obviously a harness...” you said motioning to the lower straps of the mechanism, “are where your legs go”

 

Further looking at the complexity of the machine, you told them some of your observations

 

“I see some hand grips, piston-shot grapple hooks that seem to be aimed to different places and iron wire propellers with plug-in blades that may be used to attack. Although I’m not sure why they would be this long. This machinery is allowed mobility through a gas-powered mechanism since it is the most efficient. Although I could be wrong”

 

Musing over your thoughts, you lifted your head only to see two stunned expressions

 

“Ah, (Y/N)-chan, you were able to predict that?” Furlan said as you gave him his equipment back  


“Yeah, I guess”

 

“You really are an intelligent young lady, aren’t you?”

 

Blushing, you only shrugged your shoulders

 

Levi did too look a little shocked at your predictions. It was times like this that his suspicious grew towards you. You were too smart for your age, which worried him

 

“C’mon, Furlan” Levi said as he put his thoughts to the back of his mind and aimed the hooks towards a part of the wall

 

You cocked your head to the right as you watched him

 

Once Levi hooked himself to the wall, he was quickly hauled towards the wall at such a speed, you were scared for his safety

 

“Levi-sensei!” you said as your voice took in a panic tone

 

Flipping in the air and landing on his feet on the rock, he only looked at you with a bored expression

 

“H-huh?”

 

“Were you worried about me, you brat?”

 

“No!” you said as a blush formed on your face

 

“Uhuh, anywaya, c’mon Furlan”

 

Furlan also did the same thing and landed next to Levi even though his landing wasn’t as grateful

 

They seem to be natural at this

 

However, only the hooks were holding them, which meant…

 

“Don’t you guys have to have extremely strong upped and lower body strength to keep your positions?”

 

“Obviously”

 

Sighing Furlan sent Levi a small glare at his rudeness

 

“Yes, (Y/N)-chan, our lives as thief’s have allowed us this, however, we had planned to steal these maneuvers even for a couple of months now and we have trained since then”

 

As Furlan said this, both him and Levi kept practicing around the cape as they shot their hooks all around and landed on different places.

 

They looked like they were flying

 

You couldn’t contain your excitement and blurted out your burning question

 

“Well, can I try-“

 

“No”

 

“Sorry, (Y/N)-chan, but we don’t think is safe for you to use them”

 

Sighing, you only looked at the ground in disappointment

 

“However-” Furlan started

 

“If you don’t want to slow us then, then we need you learn to use this” Levi finished

 

“So, better already, you shitty brat”

 

Despite the insult, you could only give him a small smile

 

“Yes Sensei!”

 

**Flashback Ended**

That had been a year ago and yet you still were not allowed to go on missions with them.

 

By the time you guys got home, Furlan was counting some money on the table

 

“Hello, Furlan”

“Hm”

 

“Oh hey, (Y/N)-chan, Levi. How did the training go?”

 

“Well…”

 

“She is improving, but still not enough to fight with us”

 

Your words were caught in your throat as Levi’s comment. You had literally been beaten for three hours straight and he had praised you

 

Before you could thank Levi for his compliment, he went to his room

 

“Did he just-“

 

“Yeah, even if it doesn’t look like it, Levi is proud of you”

 

“But I-“

“Levi is extremely strong, (Y/N)-chan, just being able to keep up with him makes you a great fighter” Furlan said as he separated the money in five different piles with one being bigger than the other one.

 

Before you could ask, you heard someone knock at the door

 

“Don’t open the door to strangers” Furlan said in a sing song voice

 

“Of course, onii-san” you said with a hint of sarcasm in your voice

 

Getting a chair and standing on it, you looked through the peephole to see four men

 

Smiling widely, you opened the door to the four men

 

“Lionel! Andrew! Michael! Jan!” you said as the four men came in

 

The four men usually worked with Levi and Furlan in their missions

 

“Hello (Y/N)” Lionel said as he patted your head

 

“Hey, little one” Andrew said as he gave you a small hug

 

“Hey pipsqueak, are your ever going to grow” Michael chuckled as he gave you a slight pat on the back

 

“Hey Michael don’t, be so rude!” Jan said as he handed you a piece of candy. He always brought one when he came to see you

 

They were your friends

 

Since they always came around, you had met them during their meetings since Furlan had insisted that you stayed in order to learn more about the missions and strategizing.

 

Over the past two years, you had learn about them and their personalities

 

Aaron was shy and reserved. With his brown hair and brown eyes, he was the youngest at 15 years old. He had taken a liking to you and would talk to you politely in certain occasions

 

Andrew was much outgoing, but also very kind. With his black hair and brown eyes, he was around Levi’s age, 16. He, like Andrew, had taken a liking to you once he had complimented your cooking

 

Michael was the most annoying, but also playful one. With his brown and green eyes, he was around Furlan’s age, 17. He always liked to poke fun at your height, but with good intentions

 

Finally, there was Jan. He was the oldest, at 18 years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was the most reserved of the others. However, you had finally made him crack his shell after annoying him to talk two months into meeting each other. Apparently even Furlan was surprised at this since the male did not speak much. Also, after that he had brought candy to you regularly as a sign of affection.

 

You liked them all and view them as family

 

However, something worried you

 

Jan had been limping for the past few weeks

 

You hadn’t brought it up, but you knew it was his leg. His lack of vitamin C was affecting his femur. He had at the most two years before he wouldn’t be able to walk.

 

You wanted to heal him so bad, but you couldn’t. Even thought you had tried to tell him, Levi had stopped you everytime you were close to asking. It seemed he read your mind everytime you were about to ask. Even though you weren’t sure if you could do it, you at least wanted to try. There was nothing wrong with it.

 

Once again, you went on to ask

 

“Jan, is your leg okay?” you asked with slight worry in your eyes

“Ah, (Y/N)-chan, don’t worry I’m fine” he said as he gave you a pained smile

 

_Liar_

“Well, then, I can-“

 

“About time you guys got here”

 

You looked behind you as Levi came in with a piece of clothing and a knife

 

Ignoring him, you quickly went back to asking Jan about his leg

 

“You know, Jan, I can-“

 

“Furlan give them the money,” Levi said as he sat down in the chair and all the other men sat down in the sofa

 

Giving Levi a glare knowing he wasn’t going to let you finish, you sighed as you sat down across from him in the desk

 

Looking up at Furlan, you witness the exchange as he gave each man their share of money

 

“Don’t spend it all too fast, we don’t want to raise any suspicion, after all”

 

“Yeah! Thanks, Furlan!”

 

However, you noticed he had given Jan much more

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the men left, it was quite for a minute until Furlan decided to break the silence.

 

“Well, that’s done. The missions are getting better. We now are earning more than before” Furlan said as he began to walk towards where you and Levi sat

 

“Yeah and some more than others” Levi said as he cleaned his knife

 

Sighing, Furlan gave Levi a serious look

 

“You noticed it, right? Jan is struggling with his leg; the medicine is getting pricier. Those damn underground merchants”

 

“It still seems like a lot”

 

“It is also recompense”

 

“Recompense?”

  
“Yeah, I don’t think…he will make it for much longer. At least I want him to be treated at a nice hospital” Furlan said as he gave you a glance. You gave him a nod, affirming his fears

 

“I see”

 

You could only cast your eyes towards the floor. You had the ability to at least attempt to heal him, but it seems Levi had caught up into your intentions and would not let you do that. While it was because he was skeptical of your abilities or didn’t want you to be in danger for your powers was unknown to you. But basing on his and Furlan’s bickering at night about whether you were indeed a healer, you opted for the first option.

 

He probably didn’t want you to give Jan false hopes of a recovery

 

“Well, I’ll be going to sleep”

 

Before Furlan could retire to his room, small thuds could be heard from the door

 

You weren’t exactly sure what time it was, but it was pretty late.

 

Curious, you went to answer the door, before Furlan stopped you with his hand and grabbed a knife

 

Stopping midway, you saw as he and Levi approached the door

 

Furlan quickly gave Levi a look and after Levi gave him a nod, he opened the door, ready to fight whatever was outside.

 

Instead something landed on the floor

 

Once Furlan opened the door, a small lump with brown hair came in tumbling towards the house

 

Looking at the familiar looking lump, you inspected it until she lifted her head

 

The first thing you noticed were her eyes

 

They were green and full of life. Determination shining through them

 

The second thing was the bundle in her hands. You weren’t sure why she had _that_ in her hands, but you decided not to question it.

 

And third, you had seen and met her before

 

Once she was taken out of her shock, she looked around the house she had fallen onto. First seeing Levi, then Furlan and then…you

 

“(Y/N)-chan?”

 

“Heh, it’s just a kid” Furlan said, ignoring Isabel’s question

 

“I’m not a kid! Don’t look down at me!” Isabel said as she stood up only to land against the door

 

“Then you won’t mind if I kick you out”

 

“Levi-” you started only to be interrupted

 

“I will let it slide that you dirtied the floor, but leave”

 

Before you could scold him, three men appeared at the bottom of the stairs to the entrance of the house

 

“You bastard…where you followed?” Levi said as he noticed the men below

 

You could look at the girl, concerned for her safety as you heard the men outside

 

“That brat really did bit me. When I see that brat, I’m going to make her regret it!”

 

“When we find her, I’ll be the first to have some fun with her!”

 

You could only look at the man with a disgusted look on your face. The girl couldn’t be older than 11

 

“How can anyone have fun with that brat! I’m just selling her on the black market”

 

As the man came to a stop on the bottom of the stairs of the house, they looked up as they noticed the open door of the house

 

“Hey! Have you see a filthy brat around here? a man said as he looked towards the house

 

“Aren’t all kids here like that?” Furlan said as he and Levi stood outside the door, leaning against it. While you remained inside and close to the girl

 

“You must be the thugs of this neighborhood, right?”

 

“Which of us are?” Furlan questioned with a small smirk on his face

 

One of the men quickly climbed the stairs, noticing Isabel on the doorway

 

“As I though, she is here. Are you guys friends?”

 

“Not at all”

 

“Then hand her over to us,” the man stated as the other two climbed the stairs to stand next to him “-you’ll be sorry if you don’t, she tried to climb the 11th stairway for free”

 

You only widened your eyes at this. Did she…try to do this for _that_ in her hand?

 

“You guys should know that, that jurisdiction belongs to Lobov-san. So, give us the girl. You guys would be charged as accomplices if you don’t.”

 

At this Isabel looked up from the floor and widened her eyes.

 

You only gave her a look as you tried to make the men leave

 

“There is no reason to do so, please leave, she won’t do it again” you said as you took on an overprotective undertone

 

Levi turned and gave you a look of confusion. As if asking why you would get involved on this matter

 

“Whatever. If you guys understand the situation, hurry up and hand her over”

 

The four of you remained silent as you stared at the three men

 

“I don’t care anymore” one of the men said as he looked directly at Isabel, “-move away from her,” the man said as he decided to test his luck and climb the rest of the flight of stairs

 

As he approached the door, he gave a small chuckle, as he placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder

 

“I’m just going to take what’s mine, you understand, right? Being also a thief”

 

Before the men could go any further, he noticed you and his eyes shined in recognition

 

“Although…if you really want to keep that brat…I can take the princess herself” he said as he approached you

 

Before he touched you, Levi took his knife and cut through his arm

 

“Don’t touch me with your filthy hand. I might get dirty”

 

“You see, we prioritize hygiene here. Wash your hands and come back” Furlan said as he placed his hands on his hips and gave the man a glare

 

The man, however, was stubborn and went to grab you again as he held onto his bloody hand

 

Ever since that incident in the alley, you have never been the same regarding others attempting to grab you

 

In your panic, you trusted your hand towards his chest, oblivious to the blue aura around your hand and hit him with all your might

 

Hearing a small thud, you lifted your eyes to see the man had hit the other side of the wall as he coughed blood

 

“Is this…the power of the underground princess?”

 

Before you could retort, the other two men took his friend away

 

“This is too dangerous, man! Let’s get out of here!” the two men said as they dragged themselves away

 

As you finally came out of your trance, you looked up to see Furlan and Levi looking at you with widened eyes. Imploring them silently to not bring it up now, Furlan nodded unsurely while Levi gave you a calculating gaze.

 

He had been looking at you like that for a while now

 

He had let many things slide, but not this one. He won’t bring it up, for now.

 

Sighing, you lowered your eyes to see the girl completely oblivious to the turmoil between the three of you

 

“Hey, if you keep holding it like that, it will die” Levi said as he looked down at the girl

 

“Eh? I thought I will help keep him warm” Isabel said as she lowered her hands, showing a small bird

 

“What’s with the bird?”

 

“It got lost on its way here, I thought I could help him go back up”

 

“Wait, don’t tell me you intended to go through the stairway for that”

 

Giving Furlan a kind smile, Isabel started petting the bird as she responded

 

“I just wanted him to be free. This guy wanted to fly thought the sky”

 

You only gave her a small smile as you took in her words. She was truly a kind girl

 

“But you know, his wings are broken” Furlan said as he crouched next to her

 

“Eh, really?” Isabel said as she gave the bird to Furlan

 

You could only stare at her through the whole exchange, you couldn’t believe she was really here

 

Noticing someone staring at her, the girl looked up and gave you a small smile as she stood up on wobbly legs. You quickly rushed to her side to catch her before she fell.

 

“It seems you are always catching me, (Y/N)- chan”

 

“I guess I’am Isabel-chan”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There, he should be okay in no time” Furlan said as he finished placing the bandages around the bird’s wings

 

“That was very reckless of you” Levi said as he cleaned his knife on the table  
  
You sat the table across from him as Isabel looked down at the bird. You understood her reason behind trying to free the bird. Birds were meant to fly into the sky and be free. She wanted to have that animal have the opportunity to leave the underground even though she couldn’t.

 

“So…your telling me, you attempted to go into wall Sina in order to…free that bird?” Furlan said with confusion laced in his voice

 

“Yeah…I…he seemed to have come through a duct and ended here. I just wanted to set him free”

 

“Well that was-“

 

“Amazingly brave of you” you said as you cut Levi off and stood up to be by her side, ignoring his glare.

 

Sitting next to her, you wanted to ask her so many questions

 

How did she get out of the alleyway? How did she survive until now? How did she find this place, but most importantly…

 

Where were her siblings?

 

Although based on the fact that she was alone, you weren’t sure if it was appropriate to do so.

Looking down at the bird, you examined him quickly before determining his wing was going to take more than a couple of weeks to heal

 

“You know…his wing is broken, it’s going to take a couple of weeks before it can fully heal and fly away” you said with a small smile on your face as you petted the small bird

 

“Eh?!! Really?” Isabel said as she looked at the bird, surprised

 

“Yeah, but we can keep him here” you said as you patted her back

 

Shaking her head, it seemed she had been thinking of asking you some things as well

 

“(Y/N)-chan, you live here?”

 

“Yeah, so don’t worry, we can take care of the bird here, right? Furlan, Levi?”

 

You only received a nod and tch from the two men

 

“Yay, does that mean, I can stay? Not only do I want to stay with this bird, but you guys”- Isabel said as she motioned to Levi and Furlan- “use those machines to flight through the air, right? The 3D maneuvers? You guys are like birds flying through the sky! I want to be able to do that to, to-“

  
You cleared your throat at preventing her from rattling on and boring a certain black-haired man. If she wanted to stay, she had to make sure to convince him after all. You could convince Furlan.

 

Giving Furlan a look, you silently pleaded him for her to stay here

 

Sighing, Furlan gave you a nod and looked at Isabel with a small smile

 

“You should ask Levi,” you said as you pointed towards said man, “it comes to his decision whether you stay” you said as you also gave Levi your best puppy eyes

 

Levi’s eyes twitched in annoyance at your face

 

Looking at the scene before him with bored eyes, he began to stand up to walk outside

 

Looking up, Isabel blurted out

 

“Levi-aniki! Can I please stay here?”

 

_Aniki?_

 

Stopping at his name being called, he once again looked over to you before he sighed

 

Fuck, he was growing soft

 

“Before you can use the 3D maneuver, you need to learn how to clean”

 

With that, Levi left leaving a stunned Isabel and two annoyed friends who were not really surprised

 

“Eh?!!”  Isabel screamed as she looked at both you and Furlan

 

Giving her a smile, you both nodded

 

As Levi was walking down the stairs of the house, he could only hear a grateful voice

 

“Thank you aniki!!!”

 

~~~~~~~~~

Red

That was all you could see as you looked at the field around you

 

Bodies were spewed all around the field, tainting the grass with different shades of red while the air in itself was thick with vapor

 

“Where I’m I?”

 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!”

 

Turning around, you saw a young women and man that looked oddly familiar along with a small child

 

Titling her head to the side, the women only whispered three words that shook you to the core

 

“You killed us”

 

“What?” you said as you tried to calm your nerves. Her smile and the atmosphere was creeping you out

 

“You killed us. Slaughtered us with no remorse. Now you forget. Such a horrible child”

 

“Wait, what are you talking about?!” you screamed at the women as you felt tears slid down your face. Why were you crying you didn’t even know them.

 

Before you could be given a reply, the small child came running towards you with a small knife

 

“Show me your neck, one-san!”

 

Widening your eyes, the child quickly jumped up towards your neck before-

 

“Hey brat! Wake the hell up!”

 

Grunting, you opened your eyes as you looked up at the familiar ceiling

 

“Levi…sensei?”

 

“You brat, why the fuck are you crying. I can hear you all the way to my room” Levi said as he sat at the foot of your bed

 

“Ah, I’m sorry…I just had a nightmare” you said with a pained smile as you wiped your eyes. After making sure you had calmed your ranging heart, you took your covers and tried to go back to sleep by turning your back to Levi.

 

“It won’t happen again, good night, Levi-sensei”

 

Before you could even close your eyes, the covers were ripped from you

 

“What-“

 

“Look brat, I have a long day tomorrow and I can’t ignore your crying anymore”

 

“What do you-“

 

“Ever since you lived here, you had had nightmares, haven’t you?”

 

Gulping, you only nodded silently.   
  
The nightmares have always been part of you. You had no idea what they meant, but the people in it were always changing and you could never pinpoint why they accused you of different things. You were truly confused and always wound up crying. You had hoped that your cries weren’t loud enough to wake anyone up, but it seemed you were mistaken.

 

“I’m sorry, Levi-sensei, I didn’t think anyone heard me”

 

Sighing, Levi took to seat further into your bed and leaned against the wall staring at you

 

_What was he doing?_

 

“Levi-sensei?”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Stunned, you only looked at him before quickly shaking your head to get out of your trance. Why was he doing this? Before you could answer, he continued

 

“If you don’t talk about this you will keep waking me up in the middle of the night, brat, so spill”

 

Yup, that was why he was staying

 

“I…I always dream of so many different people suffering, but…I’m not sure why. I want to help, but not sure how…There is also a voice that always urges me to survive”

 

“Umm, that voice…. did you hear it during that fight in the alleyway?”

 

Looking at Levi, you could only nod. You still weren’t sure what happened back then, but you knew you were alive because that voice had awakened something in you, but you weren’t sure what

 

Humming and lowering his eyes, Levi looked at you before replying

 

“Look brat, we try and try to help others, but sometimes, it is futile. We can’t save everyone, we are only human. The suffering of others may cause our own emotions to go haywire, but we need to be able to control them…otherwise” Levi said as a knowing glance passed through his eyes, -“they control us”

 

You looked at Levi with newfound admiration. He had never given you advice beyond that of fighting and now, in your vulnerable state, was extremely grateful at his words

 

“Levi-sensei”

 

“Don’t try to torment yourself over things. If you did your best, then there is nothing else to do, brat. Always make-”

 

“But I-“

 

“-A choice with no regrets”

 

Those words shook you to the core. He was right, no matter what, you could never predict the outcomes of your actions. You could only do your best and predict the best outcome from there. Even if there were dreams, you couldn’t help, but take those words to heart and imprint them into your memory.

 

“Levi-sensei…”

 

“Sleep brat”

 

Nodding you lowered your head on the bed, however, before closing your eyes, you stood up and gave Levi a quick hug

 

Before he could say anything or you could take on his stunned expression, you laid your head to your pillow and went to sleep

 

After you had drifted off to dreamland with no more nightmares, Levi stood up from the bed, ruffled your head and went to his own room

 

He had lied. Your cries were barely audible. But he had passed through your open door on his way to the kitchen and had witnessed your thrashing and had quickly come in. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do such a thing.

 

Sighing, he opened the room to his door and locked it behind him

 

Laying on his bed, he could only thing of one thing before drifting off to sleep

 

“Why do our nightmares sound so similar?”

~~~~~~~

“Ohayou!”

 

“Tch, brat, lower the volume, will ya?”

 

“But Levi-seseiii,” you said in a loud and sing-song voice at the man while you cooked breakfast

 

***groan*** “You brat, shut up” Levi said as he sat down at the table. After he left your room yesterday, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He usually got around 4 to 5 hours of sleep, but yesterday he barely had one.

 

Chuckling quietly, you placed his, Furlan’s and Isabel’s breakfast on the table while you left some leftovers on the fridge

 

Noticing this, Levi lifted an eyebrow

 

“Aren’t you eating, brat?” Levi said as he started to eat the eggs you placed in front of him

 

“Ah, I’m not hungry, sensei”

 

“You need to eat brat, otherwise it would be even easier to beat you to a pulp during practice”

 

Rolling your eyes at his words, you began to head to the door when a voice stopped you

“Eat before you leave”

 

“I don’t want to”

 

Before you could turn the doorknob, you felt a pair of hands lift you from the floor and place you in a shoulder

 

“Sensei, put me down!”

 

“You need your strength, brat”

 

Dropping you on your butt on the couch, Levi brought the leftovers from the fridge and gave them to you along with a fork

 

“I said I don’t want this!” you said as you refused to take the food. That nightmare last night had caused you to lose your appetite and Levi’s instance was getting on your nerves “-I’ll eat before training”

 

“And pass out in the hospital again?”

 

“How-how did you- “

 

“EAT” Levi said with a murderous tone on his voice

 

Deciding you had many things to live for, you took the food from him and started to eat it slowly

 

Satisfied, Levi went back to the table to eat as if nothing had happened

 

As you ate, you couldn’t help but wonder if Furlan had told Levi about your fainting’s. It wasn’t that big of a deal to be honest. Sometimes the nightmares were so intense that you lost your appetite in the morning and well, due to the fighting, classes and schedule, you wouldn’t eat until night.

 

You had also gone without sleep for some nights, instead opting to study in order to prevent any nightmares.

 

Sighing, you had to admit that you were acting pretty childish.

 

_I want to be a doctor, yet I can’t take care of myself_ , you though as you looked at your now empty plate

 

Leaving your plate in the sink, you came out of the kitchen to see Furlan coming out of his room and Isabel out of the bathroom

 

“Good morning, Furlan, Isabel, how did you sleep?”

 

“Good morning, (Y/N)-chan, I slept fine” Furlan said as he sat down to eat

 

“Good morning, princess!” Isabel said as she saw your annoyed expression “I slept fine”

 

“You know, you can sleep in my room and I can take the co-“

 

“No! It’s fine, (Y/N)-chan, I’m alright” Isabel said as she also took a seat to eat

 

“I see”

 

As you were about to leave, you were stopped by Levi

 

“Today we won’t be having practice, make sure to teach Isabel how to clean correctly”

 

“Hai” You said as you started to open the door

 

“-And (Y/N)”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Come home early”

 

Deciding it was best not to question him, you agreed, closing the door behind you

~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck” you whispered to yourself as you kept jogging towards the house. The doctor had had his first adult patient in two years and it happened to be a man that needed surgery. That had been an amazing educational experience, but you now had a problem

 

You were late

 

It was around 8 pm. at night and you were sure you were going to hear it from Levi

 

Before you could reach the house, however, you were stopped by a blonde man

 

“Excuse me, miss, do you happen to know where Light Boulevard is?

 

“Ah, yeah” you began as you saw the man. He was fairly tall and looked healthy. He stood up like a sore thumb in the underground, where most adults looked about to hit the bucket.

 

“-This is the street, sir, you are in the right place” you said as you started to move around him to jog once again to your home

 

“Hey! Are in a hurry?” he asked with a small chuckle

 

“Yeah! I have to go meet up my…sensei?” you said as you tried to come up with a word that could describe you and Levi’s relationship

 

“I see, well can I least have the name of the person who helped me?”

 

Thinking it over, you couldn’t help but be a little suspicious of the man. Why would he want your name? You had only helped him in finding directions. Giving him a once over, you couldn’t help but analyze his appearance.

 

He was tall, perhaps 6’1 or so. He was wearing a while dress up shirt and black slacks, clothing that did not fit in the underground. He also looked relatively young, not older than Levi himself. Despite this, he carried an air of leadership and trustworthiness. Although those eyebrows of him were kind of weird.

 

Sighing, you decided there was no harm in just giving your name. Its not like he could just find you. Not to mention that aura around him made you trust him.

 

“My name is (Y/N)”

 

“Ah, I see” the man said as he started to leave

 

Twitching your eye in annoyance, you couldn’t help, but cuss him in your head

 

This jerk wanted your name, but wasn’t willing to share his

 

“Hey, what’s your name?!” you screamed at the retreating form of the men. Clearly annoyed at his lack of manners

 

Chuckling, the man stopped and walked towards you.

 

“Right, right, sorry, how rude of me. My name is-”

 

Crouching to your level, he ruffled your hair and continued

 

“Erwin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> I'm sorry if this story is kind of slow with the romance, but I promise it will come soon!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> ~LadyAnime123


	5. Inexplicable Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!!! I'm so sorry for the late update. I had the biggest writer's block and I didn't just want to write whatever so I waited a few days until i started writing the chapter. 
> 
> Sorry if there is any grammatical error. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to make sure that you guys know that if you seen an italicized word, it means the person was thinking it, not saying it
> 
> Enjoy! And please leave kuddos and comments since they inspire me!

_Erwin?_ You thought with a confused face. There was something about this guy that told you he was not to be trusted.

 

Erwin seemed to read your thoughts and chuckled

 

“Well, thanks for helping me, (Y/N)-chan. I will be going now”

 

“No-no problem” you said as you came out of your trance. You decided to move your thoughts about him to the back of your mind.

 

As you started to run once again towards your home, you failed to notice another presence behind the man or their conversation

 

“Is that her?” a man with blonde hair said as he started to smell the air around him, a disgusting look overtaking his features

 

“Yeah, that is her, but I don’t see anything special in her. Let’s go back to Sina”

 

“Yeah”

 

~~~~~~

After running for another 10 minutes, you finally arrived home

 

“Damn, I hope whatever they wanted was not very important”

 

Unlocking the door and closing it behind you, you noticed the house was pitched dark.

 

You let out a sigh of relief as you supported yourself against the door at not hearing anyone in the living room

 

“Ahem”

 

You jumped slightly at the voice as you looked up to see Levi and Furlan leaning against the entrance of the hallway with Isabel sitting on the couch

 

Shielding your eyes from the lights being turned on, you tried to make small conversation

 

“Ummmm, hello-“

 

“Save it, brat. Why the hell are you late?”

 

Sighing, you couldn’t help but give all of them an apologetic look. Your heart strings pulling at seeing Furlan and Isabel disappointed in you and Levi right out pissed.

 

“I’m sorry I-“

 

“Brat, I told you to come early for a reason, why don’t you ever listen?”

 

Flinching at his tone, you looked down at your hands

 

“I’m sorry everyone, is just that…Dr. Lester had his first adult surgery today and well…the procedure took longer than it should have and I didn’t finish until 8 pm”

 

Finishing your explanation, you held your breath as you awaited the responses of your friends. Not only were you scared of their disappointment and anger, but you hoped that they wouldn’t suspect that there was another reason for your delay: Erwin.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, finally one of them sighed

 

“I see, well…...then it can’t be helped. The surprise is ruined”

 

“Surprise?” you said to Furlan as you lifted an eyebrow. What could they possibly have for you?

 

“We were going to teach you 3D maneuver”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We were going to fly around like birds!”

 

“W-what?”

 

“We were going to teach you 3D maneuver, can’t you hear? Stupid brat” Levi said as he muttered the last part

 

Looking at the three of the people in the house with widened eyes, you couldn’t help but feel your heart explode with happiness. Learning how to use 3D maneuver was something that you had waited for so long that now that it was happening, you were dumbfounded. Your heart was bursting with joy

 

“-but-“

 

Well, it seems that your joy was going to be short lived

 

“You were late, so we can’t practice today” Levi said as he felt Isabel’s eyes on him, almost hearing her thoughts

 

_You were late, too, Aniki_

 

“But, sensei! We can practice tomorrow, right?” you said as your eyes filled with hopeful tears

 

Sighing, Levi had to admit that he was planning on letting you train on the maneuvers anyways, but he wanted to see your reaction at his rejection.

 

“I don’t know brat, you didn’t follow orders after all”

 

Panicking as he looked like he was about to shut you out, you gave him your best puppy dog eyes

 

“Please, Levi- sensei! I promise I would do anything!”

 

“Anything?” Levi said as his eyes took on a mischievous look

 

“Yes!” you said as you attempted your puppy dog eyes again and placed your hands together as if praying

 

_Damn, she’s cute_

 

Wait…

 

_What the fuck?_ Levi thought as he tried to process what he just thought. Did he just think…the brat was cute?

 

Shit. Trying to find a reason why he suddenly thought that, Levi finally concluded that he meant you were cute like a puppy or some other animal. _That makes no sense._ Before he could go into more details into what this meant, he decided to push the thought of his mind and focus on the topic at hand.

 

“Levi, are you okay? You look a little red” Furlan said as he looked at his friend with a hint of worry

 

Levi turned to Furlan and gave him a nod before turning back to you

 

“Extra chores for a whole month. Be here by 4 pm. tomorrow or no training for you” Levi said as he quickly left to his room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Yahoo!!” you exclaimed as you mentally thanked your puppy dog face. It never failed you

 

“(Y/N)-chan”

 

“Yes, Furlan?”

 

“Why don’t you tell us about the operation?”

 

“Hai!”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

“I’m so sorry! Are you sure you guys don’t want anything?”

 

“It’s not your fault, (Y/N)-chan, we will see you tomorrow, alright? Good-night”

 

You nodded as you went to your room, closing the door behind you and plopping into bed.

 

Furlan and Isabel had become nauseous

 

You looked at the celling with a small frown, who would of thought that your story about a child breaking his fingers and the doctors having to put them back in place would cause them to become dizzy?”

 

Sighing, you kept staring at the ceiling until your eyes started to drop

 

Before you could fall asleep, however, your door opened

 

Looking up, you raised an eyebrow in question at the intruder as he sat down on your bed, leaning his head against the wall and looking at you with a serious expression

 

“You didn’t just come late due to the surgery, did you?”

 

“I don’t know what your talk-“

 

“Look brat, the thing that I hate the most, is people lying to me”

 

Gulping, you felt a tightening in your chest at the possibility of Levi hating you. You would never be able to live with yourself it that happened

 

“Now spill, why did you get here at 8:30 if you got out of the office at 8:00? it is only a 10-minute walk”

 

“I got sidetracked…”

 

“By?”

 

“A man asked for directions, sensei. I just stopped for a few minutes”

“20 minutes is not a few minutes”

 

“I’m sorry, alright? I just…felt like the man was out of place and decided to help him”

 

“Out of place? How?” Levi said as dread started to pool at his heart. He really hoped if wasn’t what he was thinking

 

“I don’t know…he was tall and looked healthy and well built. He also wore expensive looking clothes. Like black pants and a white dress up shirt”

 

“Shit”

 

“What is it, sensei?”

 

“Brat…who was the men that the doctor operated on today? What kind of operation was it?”

 

“Umm, well it was operation to drain blood as he had received multiple stab wounds. He wore-“

 

“Black pants and a white dress up shirt” Levi finished for you

 

“Yeah”

 

“Fuck…..fuck…...fuck!!!” Levi screamed as he tugged at his hair. A look of panic crossing his features.

 

In your three years of knowing Levi, you had never seen him like this

 

“What’s wrong?” you said as your voice started trembling. You knew Levi never panicked this way. He was calm and collected.

 

Taking deep breaths, Levi decided to calm down before answering

 

“Me and Furlan…had a mission today to take one more 3D maneuver for Isabel. The mission was going as planned when…

 

**Flashback**

 

“Levi, up ahead is the truck! I don’t see anyone there, so you can get it yourself” Furlan said beside Levi as they both flew through the streets in their own gear

 

“Yeah, let’s quickly get it”

 

Swooping in, Levi quickly landed near the truck as he started to open the boxes to get the 3D maneuver.

 

Once in his hands, he went to land on the next building when he felt a blade on his neck

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, pipsqueak. Now leave that there and I won’t take you to prison”

 

“Heh. Furlan”

 

Before the men could ask what he meant, he was kicked in the side by Furlan, who was laying low on one of the buildings

 

“I assure you, we need these maneuvers more than you, sir” Furlan said as he gave the blonde-haired men a smirk and put his hands on his hips

 

Levi only looked at the men with a bored look, quickly noticing his black pants and white dress up shirt. He definitely was from above.

 

“You disgusting thieves, give me that! It belongs to the Survey Corps!”

 

“Aha, so you are from the survey corps” Furlan said as he tried to hide his fear. They had mess with merchants before, but messing with the survey corps directly was too risky, even for them

 

_Shit. I wasn’t supposed to reveal that,_ the man thought as his face turned into that of shock

 

“Let’s go” Levi said as he too, tried to keep his composure. He wasn’t scared, but he wasn’t stupid, either. The Survey Corps could cause trouble.

 

Before he even took one step, the man came at him with a knife.

 

“I won’t let you escape”

 

“Furlan” Levi said nonchantly as he tossed the equipment to Furlan. “Run”

 

Taking the equipment, Furlan started running and activated his maneuver at a speed that not even the man could reach

 

“You piece of shit! Die”

 

Taking his own knife out, Levi counterattacked the man’s attack. Flipping to his side, he stabbed the man in the thigh

 

“Gah, you asshole!” the man said as he fell to the floor

“Is that all you got? Are you sure you are in the survey corps?” Levi said as a small smirk graced his features

 

The man quickly stood up and went to attack again only for Levi to duck and punch him in the stomach”

 

_Tch, I don’t have time for this, that brat must be waiting. I have to end this quick._

Regaining his breath, the man went to kick Levi only for Levi to grab his leg in midair and throw him to the side of the building

 

“Bastard”

 

“Learn how to fight. The brat fights better than you” Levi said as he froze at what he said.

 

Before he could think as to why he had said that at loud, the man laughed

 

“A brat? Is this child a filthy thief like you? Don’t worry, the survey corps would gladly take care of ‘the little problem’”

 

Levi didn’t know what came over him. In one minute, he was thinking about his own actions and how to escape…in the next…

 

He was stabbing the man half to death

 

“You better not fucking touch her with your filthy hands! If you touch her….I swear I will fucking kill you” Levi said as he glared at the men and kept stabbing him in the abdomen

 

“I-“ the man said as he started to gurgle on his own blood

 

“Levi!”

 

Coming out of his trance, Levi turned only to see Furlan looking at him with horror in his eyes.

 

Noticing Furlan moving his eyes to something below him he did the same

 

He never expected the sight before him

 

He had stabbed the man so much, he had made big gash on the side of his abdomen

 

“Is Flagon still guarding the merchandise?”

 

Levi turned as he noticed a group of man approaching the scene

 

“Yes, Mike, let’s hurry. We still need to find her”

 

“Levi, stand up, let’s go” Furlan said as he tried to pry the shorter man from the soldier

 

“But the-“

 

“Let’s go, those man will take care of him”

 

Nodding, Levi stood up, activating his 3D maneuver as he flew his way back home

 

“What came over you?” Furlan asked his black-haired friend. Like him, Levi had killed many people before in order to survive in the underground, but the way he was stabbing that soldier…it was as if he wanted to annihilate him

 

“I don’t…..know…” Levi lied as a certain child’s smile flashed though his eyes

 

“Let’s just go”

 

“Right”

 

“And Furlan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you” _for saving me from myself_

 

**Flashback Ended**

 

Leaving out the reason as to why he stabbed the man, Levi looked at your shocked face, awaiting your answer

 

“You mean…the man I was talking to today, _Erwin,_ was actually a member of the survey corps?” you asked, leaving the name of the man out of the question

 

“Yeah…and that man in the hospital, was the man I encountered today. It seems the survey corps came here. From what I heard, they were looking for someone”

 

At this, both you and Levi froze. Levi had been thinking all day as to why he had stabbed the man. The conversation he had heard never coming to his mind.

 

“Could they-“

 

“I don’t know if it’s you their looking for, brat”

 

Gulping, you looked down as you started to panic inside. What if they knew about your powers? What if the rumor went beyond the underground? What if they knew about all the robberies that you did? Did they know where you live? Did they-

 

“Brat, calm down”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your crying”

 

You looked at Levi as you touched your face, noticing the moisture

 

As you started to wipe your tears away, you only looked at Levi with fear in your eyes

 

“I’m-“

 

“Don’t be scared brat, no matter what, we’ll protect you” _I’ll protect you_

Too shocked at his words, you only nodded

 

“Thank you”

 

You guys both paused as you tried to analyze the situation

 

“Brat, if those men were indeed looking for you…we need to train…and fast”

 

“Yeah” you said as you tried to calm your ranging heart

 

“I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning, sleep for now brat”

 

As Levi started to leave, he paused as he looked down

 

You had grabbed his wrist

 

“Can you…stay here until I fall asleep?”

 

Softening his eyes, Levi only nodded as he leaned back against your bed

 

Laying your head on your pillow, your eyes started to drop until you finally fell asleep

 

Noticing your sleeping form, Levi stood up and walked to your side

 

Looking down at you, he leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead

 

Realizing what he was doing, he stopped midway and quickly went back to his room

 

Closing the door behind him and looking up at his ceiling, he only repeated one sentence until he fell asleep

 

_I don’t care about that brat_

_I don’t care about that brat_

_I don’t care about that brat_

~~~~~~~~~

“Damn, they really did you good, Flagon”

 

“Shut up, Mike” Flagon said as he looked at the blonde in front of him

 

“Erwin…something tells me you planned this?” Flagon said as he moved his head towards the man standing to the right of Mike

 

“Observant as ever, huh? I had my suspicious before and thanks to you, I’m sure they are true” Erwin said as he gave Flagon a pat in the back

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The underground princess and the two men who were stealing the 3D maneuvers work together”

 

“What makes you say that?” Flagon said as he lifted an eyebrow

 

“Even before this mission, I often saw a figure walking alongside the two men. Based on the description that we obtain from the locals, it was definitely her. However I had to be completely sure-”

 

“But Erwin-“

 

“It had to be done. I apologize. There were rumors the girl was seen near the hospital, we lucking we had a reason to come. Taking you here, we were able to confirm she studies here. Not only that, but we were also able to follow her and talk to her.

 

“But why at night?”

 

We needed (Y/N)-chan to be late to her house, we didn’t want to cause any commotion, right? Having a man from Sina talking to a child in the middle of the day wasn’t a smart choice, it could lead to rumors.

 

“What about Flagon being beat up?”

“We didn’t need any unwelcome company from her two knights in shiny armor, now did we?”

 

“Wait, so you set me up as a distraction?” Flagon said as he gave Erwin a glare. He had thought that his mission was simply to guard the merchandise and take down the two men that have been reported of stealing 3D maneuvers.

 

“That’s right. By having her be late, we prevented any speculation from the locals and by having the two men fight with you, we prevented them from worrying about her and go look for her.”

 

“Erwin, you-“

 

“Not to mention, I also needed to see the abilities of those two. It seems I may have underestimated them, especially the smallest one.”

 

Looking at the two men, Erwin continued with his prediction

 

“Heh, its just a speculation, but…when I talked to her, she told me someone was waiting for her…her sensei to be more specific. You mentioned that kid that attacked you had mentioned a ‘brat fighting better than you’ and then stabbed you when you mentioned the survey corps taking the kid”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well…I think that the boy is teaching (Y/N)-chan how to fight. If (Y/N)-chan is indeed working with them and if we get her to trust us…we might also catch the other two”

 

“These…. are far fetch predictions, Erwin, even for you. I mean the kid cannot be older than six, I don’t believe that fantasy of her being able to heal others and teaching her how to fight with the 3D maneuver. All the robberies the underground princess is known for? I think they are just rumors” Mike said as he looked at his two colleges

 

“I know. But I think that even if the girl doesn’t look special, there must be reason why the commander got this order directly from Director Zachary”

 

“Wait…the orders came from the director of the three branches of the military?” Flagon said as he widened his eyes. All of this for a brat?

 

“Yes, it seems so. I didn’t get the specifics. But this is to remain between the three of us. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Mike and Flagon yelled in unison

 

“Good. Not only is she a priority, but so are the thieves. Following her would lead us to more clues about the other three thieves”

“Three?”

 

“Yes, according to reports, the two men had taken three 3D maneuvers. I assume two for themselves and one for (Y/N)-chan. So, this last one, must mean…”

 

“They have another member in their group” Mike finished for him.

 

“That’s right”

 

Before the men could continue, the door opened

 

“Hello, gentleman”

 

“Ah, Dr. Lester, thank you for taking care of Flagon” Erwin said as he bowed to the doctor

 

Looking over at the bandaged men in the bed, the doctor simply waved his hand at his bow

 

“It’s my job, don’t mention it. Although, I did get some help”

 

“Help?” Flagon said

 

“Yes, a little girl, she helped me throughout the operation”

 

“Ah, I see and what’s her name?” Erwin said as he gave the man an innocent smile

 

“There is no need to act innocent, is there? You know who I’m talking about”

 

At his words, the whole room froze

 

The doctor continued

 

“You know, I didn’t know the survey corps were brash enough to send their own men as bait, especially to fight two thieves”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Mike said as he tried to keep your composure

 

“Were you eavesdropping?” Erwin said as his voice took on a commanding tone

 

“Of course, not. I just thought…isn’t it weird that a high-profile officer such as Mr. Flagon would be in my hospital with stab wounds? Not only that, but left in the door instead of being brought inside…almost as if the people who left him there did not want to be seen by me or…. someone else. Then once that someone left, two men from the military came to visit the patient. Sounds suspicious, doesn’t it?”

 

“Wait-“

 

“And those stab wounds are of the two well-known thieves in the underground. I can recognize them. ”

 

“Wait, do you know their-“

 

“Yes, I know who they are, but I won’t tell you. I hope you understand the moral code a doctor must follow” Dr. Lester said with a smile on his face

 

“You realize keeping this information can land you in prison, correct?” Erwin said as he looked at the doctor

 

“Oh, yeah? Well, then tell on me. I’m sure we are working under the same boss”

 

Widening his eyes, Erwin looked at the doctor with shock

 

Before he could ask him about it, the doctor started to move

 

“He can go home tonight if he wishes, you know the way out”

 

Before closing the door, the doctor whispered something that could barely be heard, but sent chills to all the men in the room

 

“Do not touch the princess unless you want to get killed”

 

~~~~~~

“Alright, show me what you got”

  
“Alri- wait, what?”

 

“I said, show me what you got, brat”

 

“But sensei! I thought you were going to teach me 3D maneuver”

 

“Like I said, I want to see what you got, now come brat”

 

Sighing, you look towards your two friends with an annoyed look

 

Furlan only gave you a sympathetic look while Isabel gave you a thump up

 

_Traitors_

Grumbling to yourself, you decided resisting would lead you nowhere

_Fine, you want to be like that, then_

_Let’s fight!_

Getting into a fighting stance, you raised your fists as you put on a hard glare

 

“That’s more like it” Levi said with a smirk on his face as he took the same stance

 

“Let’s have a little flashback, shall we, brat? If you can land a hit, then I will teach you, but If you don’t…. those extra chores will be quadrupled and I will never teach you again”

 

Hiding your fear at the implication of his words, you tried to show your best warrior face

 

_Huh…?_

_Warrior? Why did that sound familiar?_ You thought with a confused look on your face

 

_Where have I heard that before?_

 

Shaking your head, you decided to put those thoughts to the back of your mind as you confidently replied to Levi

 

“Whatever Oldman, let’s see if you can keep up”

 

~~~~~~

“So, how was the woman? Was she beautiful?”

 

“She was a child, Pixis-san”

 

At this, Pixis raised an eyebrow

 

“Ah, I see, well, was she what you expected?”

 

“I’m not sure, based on what the underground doctor said she is especial”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well….”

 

**Flashback**

 

Too shocked to move, Erwin mused over the words the doctor said before giving his men a look

 

_Stay here_

And left to catch up with the doctor

 

“Did you just threaten us, doctor?”

 

“I did no such a thing, take it as a warning”

 

“A warning to watch our back from you or…..the kid?”

 

Smirking, the doctor only looked down at his chart as he scribbled something before showin it to Erwin

 

“You know the answer to that, soldier”

 

“What do you-?”

 

Before Erwin could say anything, he looked down at the note on the chart

 

WE ARE BEING WATCH. COME TO MY OFFICE TO TALK.

 

Widening his eyes, Erwin looked up as he saw a young child sitting by the nurse

 

_A child?_

Clearing his throat, Erwin smiled at the doctor

 

“So, how is my friend doing, doctor?”

 

Giving him a fake smile, the doctor answered

 

“Just fine, Erwin, let’s talk in my office”

 

Closing the door behind him, Dr. Lester motioned for Erwin to sit down

 

Skeptic, Erwin sat down across the doctor

 

“(Y/N)-chan….Is she dangerous?”

 

“She helped me in the operation, Erwin. She is an exceptional apprentice”

 

“I did not ask that, Dr.”

 

“Do you think that a child her age should have the knowledge necessary to help perform surgery?”

 

“She could have just learned….”

 

“She is six, Erwin”

 

“Dr…. Does she really have the ability to heal?”

 

A paused was heard before a loud laugh disturbed it

 

“Hahahahahaha. That’s hilarious, Erwin-san. Do you really think someone has such an ability?”

 

“Well…back in Sina-“

 

“The military must be getting bored with no titans, huh? Following the rumors of the underground people, it is quite funny”

 

“Dr….”

 

“There is no healing ability nor exceptional fighting skills, Erwin-san, (Y/N)-chan is just a gifted child in medicine. Nothing more…..nothing less”

 

Sighing, Erwin looked at his hands as he thought of something

 

“Why did you warm me about her, then?”

 

“Well-“

 

Suddenly a flash of blue, brown and most prominent, silver passed through the doctor’s eyes

 

“She is a princess after all….and her three knights in shiny armor are ready to defend her at any moment”

 

“Is that those thieves we have been looking for?”

 

“I suppose”

 

_I knew it_

“Can you tell me anything about them?”

 

“Well…I can’t tell their names, after all they are my friends, _gold mines,…._ but I can tell you, one was saved by her, she is extremely protective of her and even if she can’t fight, for now,….she is feisty”

 

Nodding, Erwin urged him to keep going

“The other one, saved her and has taken quite a protective role in her life. He would do anything for her and he is an extremely intelligent individual with amazing fighting abilities…”

 

“And the last one?”

 

Giving Erwin a serious look, he continued

 

“The last one…is the most dangerous of them all…he is extremely intelligent, fast and outright perfect in every combat and strategic way. He has been teaching the kid how to fight, but I don’t believe anyone can keep up with him, _except (Y/N)-chan._ They have develop a strong bond even if they both won’t admit it and he…. will protect her with his life”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Who do you think made that to your friend?”

 

“Wait, what do you-“

 

Before Erwin could finish the door of his office opened

 

“I’m sorry Dr., but a child has come with a broken arm”

 

“I see, thanks” the doctor said as he stood up and waved the nurse away. Walking through the door, he only left one statement to Erwin

 

“If he left your friend like that for simple words, imaging when he finds out you spoke to her”

 

“Wait, how do-“

 

“We work for the same person, Erwin, just for different causes”

 

With that the Dr. left Erwin in his office.

 

It seems he was left with more questions than answers

 

**Flashback ended**

 

“I see…so the kid is just gifted in academics”

 

“Yeah, it seems the person she hangs around with are quite the threat. Specially the last one the doctor mentioned”

 

“Yes, and what the doctor said about working for the same person. I wonder…. does he mean the king?”

 

“Who knows…. the doctor is quite old, so he could be confused….”

 

“You may want to believe that, Erwin…but it is unlikely. That doctor is highly respected here and in the underground”

 

“I know…”

 

Sighing, Pixis took something from his pocket

 

“Commander?”

 

“So, what do you plan on doing?” Pixis said as he took a drink of what Erwin assumed was alcohol

 

Looking outside through the carriage window, Erwin mussed over his thoughts

 

As much as he thought it was impossible for a child to have the abilities the rumors claimed, he wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that something or someone could come as a valuable asset to get rid of the titans.

 

Coming up with a decision, he finally looked at Pixis

 

“I will keep a lookout on the thieves”

 

“And about the child?”

 

A smirking Erwin looked at Pixis as a glint of mischief passed through his eyes

 

“I will gain her trust and then bring her with me”

 

~~~~~~~~

“Fuck”

 

“(Y/N)-chan….”

 

“Sorry, it just hurt”

 

Standing up, you wiped the blood from your lips as you once again took a stand towards Levi

 

“Brat, I go to say you are improving, but-“ 

 

Before Levi could finish or you could notice, he was behind you

 

Whispering behind your ear, you only heard 5 words as he kicked you to the ground

 

“-you are still not good enough”

 

Slamming you to the ground with his foot, you landed face first as you spit out blood

 

He had broken a rib

 

“Levi!”

 

“I’m fine” you said as you could feel your rib healing itself

 

Standing up, you went into a fighting stance once again

 

“You never give up, do you?”

 

“Never, sensei”

 

Running towards him, you smirked as everything was going according to plan

 

You were holding back and you knew Levi couldn’t tell

 

You wanted him to underestimate you, so that you could take him by surprise

 

It worked

 

As Levi crossed his arms to protect himself, you slid in between his legs

 

Recognizing your moves, Furlan widened his eyes

 

Once you were behind Levi, you used your healing powers to pup your legs and kick him in the back

 

Stumbling to the ground, Levi took a moment to regain his breath as he sent you a look that bordered between a glare and shock

 

“C’mon Levi-senseiiii”

 

“You brat” Levi said as he stood up and went to kick your ribcage

 

Before his leg could hit you however, you took his leg

 

And remembered Levi’s words during one of his teachings

_Always take the enemy by surprise_

 

Levi expected you to take his leg and slammed him against the ground

 

Which is why you did the opposite

 

Kicking him in the thigh, you sweeped his other foot from under him and saw him do a backflip

 

Before he could go into a fighting stance, you were already in front of him, slamming him to the ground as you stranded him and…..

 

You punch him square in the face

 

“Levi!”

“Aniki!”

 

Spitting blood to the side, Levi raised his hand to stop his friends from coming closer

 

“Alright brat, that’s enough”

 

“Did I-“

  
“Go get the my bag, brat-“ Levi started as he gave you a small smirk

 

“Your part of the gang, now”

 

~~~~~~

“Ouch” you said as you saw Isabel land on her face

“Aniki! That hurt” Isabel said as she rubbed her arm

“You need to learn how to fight if you want to be with us, Isabel”

_Why does he call her by her name?_ you thought as you looked at Levi with an annoyed look

 

“Let’s go again, brat”

 

“Ugg”

 

As you kept watching the fight, you failed to realize Furlan’s stare on you

_(Y/N)-chan...those moves…how? Are you really what the rumors say? Are you really a monster?_

 

Finally noticing his stare, you turned around only to give him a closed eye smile

 

_No, there is no way. This child….is one of the kindest person I have ever met_

Going back to the fight, Furlan noticed that it was going nowhere.

 

Levi was obviously going easy on Isabel, only punching her here and there and teaching her basic defense moves. He had been much more brutal with you.

 

“Levi” Furlan said to get his friends attention

Stopping mid-fight, he gave Furlan a look to indicate him to continue

“This is going nowhere, just give Isabel the 3D maneuver”

“Tch, this brat needs to-“

 

“He’s right, Levi-sensei, Isabel cannot learn to fight in one day”

 

_You did, brat_

 

Levi shook his head as he tried to get rid of the thought

 

Sighing, he knew that you both wouldn’t stop pestering him until he agreed

 

Looking down at Isabel’s pouting face, he gave her a pat on the head as he looked at you

 

“Alright then, let’s begin”

 

~~~~~

“So, the strap goes here” you told Isabel as you tightened the straps around her

 

“Ready?” Furlan said as he and Levi took on both you and Isabel’s hooks

 

“Yes!” you and Isabel said in unison

 

Nodding, Furlan and Levi hooked the hooks on higher rock and removed the rocks you both were standing up, effectively placing you both in midair

 

**Crash**

 

“Ouch”

 

Looking down, you could only see as Isabel was upside down with tears falling down her face while you remained perfectly still

 

“Isabel-chan! You said as you moved effortlessly to hang her upright again

 

“Thanks!”

 

“No problem!”

Once she was up, you did a flip to test the strength of the straps and stand upright once again

 

Turning around, you only stared at Furlan’s dumfounded face and Levi’s knowing glance

 

“It seems you can move to the next step, brat”

 

~~~~~

Levi decided to teach you how take flight with the 3D maneuver throughout the cave while Furlan worked with Isabel on standing upright

 

“Alright, just focus on the place you wished to go to and hook your hook there”

 

“OK”

 

Looking towards the farthest corner of the cave, you hooked your hooks there and let the momentum take you there.

 

Holding his breath, Levi could only look at you as he predicted the worst. You were still a child after all.

 

But it seems, like before, he kept on underestimating you

 

Flipping through the air, you softly landed on the rock

 

Looking at Levi, you happily waved at him as you started dancing on the wall

 

“I did it sensei! I did it!”

 

“Heh…..yes you did, brat”

 

~~~~

Arriving home, you plopped on your bed. Tired to the bone.

 

You had been practicing with everyone on that cave all that day and you were exhausted

 

“Ugh, I also need to do chores tomorrow”

 

Before your eyes could close, you heard your door opened

 

“Ugh” you groaned

 

“What the hell was that, brat?”

 

Knowing who it was, considering he was the only one who came into your room without knocking, you only rolled, looking towards the ceiling as he sat down in his usual spot…

 

In the bed, leaning against the wall

 

“What do you need, sensei?”

 

“You know tomorrow you have to teach Isabel how to clean”

 

“I know”

 

“And after this week…you can go on your first mission”

 

“Really!??” you said as you quickly sat upright and looked at Levi with surprise and happiness

 

Sighing, Levi wondered if he was making the right choice. After all, the survey corps had been here

 

“Yeah, just be careful, okay? You know the survey corps are nearby”

 

“Awww, are you worried about me?”

 

“Of course not, we don’t need anyone following you, now do we?”

 

Grumbling, you only nodded as you went back to sleep

 

Standing up, Levi ruffled your hair and whispered in your ear

 

“Of course, I care about you, stupid brat”

 

You only nodded as you tried to hide your blush

 

“Me too, sensei”

 

~~~~~~

“Damn it Isabel, you sweep like this!”

 

“But princesses…..this is so boring,” Isabel said as she took the broom from you, carefully

swiping the floor while balancing the bird, which you guys had named Birdy, on her head

 

A couple of minutes more of cleaning, Isabel decided to speak once again

 

“Princess……..”

 

“Don’t call me that”

 

“But-but”

 

Sighing, you prayed to any god out there to shut Isabel up. You loved the girl, but cleaning was annoying enough and her complaining wasn’t making it better

 

_Has she always been like this?_ You thought as you went back to when you first met her. Surely, she was childish, she still was, but she seemed to be responsible and care about her siblings

 

_Ah, her siblings_

 

You didn’t know if it was a good idea to mention them. But this was one of the few times that you were alone with her. Gathering your courage, you sighed as you looked down to the floor

 

“Isabel? Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure, (Y/N)-chan”

 

“What……what happened to your…. siblings?”

 

Suddenly the room went silent and Isabel froze

 

“Isabel?”

 

“They were killed”

 

Widening your eyes, you let the rag you were holding fall to the floor at the revelation

 

“What-what?”

 

Giving you a sad smile, Isabel responded

 

“I killed them”

 

“That can’t be-“

 

“My selfishness killed them”

 

**Flashback**

 

“C’mon guys, faster!” a 10-year-old Isabel whispered as she lead her three little brothers towards the top of the stairway

 

“One-chan, do you think this is safe?” Matt said as he climbed ahead of his sister

 

“Yeah, one-chan, we already got in trouble with those men because of trying to sneak up” Andrew said as he too walked alongside his brother

 

“It’s fine! Don’t you want to see the surface? Don’t you want to see the sun?” Isabel said as his youngest brother, Joseph, flashed through his mind, dying a year earlier due to his bones collapsing and breaking

 

“We are almost there!” Marley said as he kept walking up

 

“Yes, I can already see the light!” Isabel said as she moved quicker

 

Before they reached the surface, however, a man showed himself at the end

 

“Well, well, look what we have here. Four brats seemed to have gotten lost”

 

Panicking at the gun in the man’s hands, Isabel took her siblings and ran in the opposite direction

 

“One-chan, what’s happening?” Marley said as he started to cry

 

“Nothing! Your one-chan would take care of everything!” Isabel said as she kept going down the stairs, the man hot in their heels

 

“There, we are almost there one-“

 

**CLICK**

**POW**

 

Looking back, Isabel could only look in horror as Andrew was shot through the chest, dying in an instant

 

“Andrew?” Isabel said as tears started to form in her eyes

  
“AnikI?” Marley and Matt said in unison at seeing their brother

 

“Ah, how sad, I wanted to kill two birds with one stone. Now I have to waste more bullets”

 

“You- you asshole!” Isabel shouted as she tried to cover her sibling’s eyes.

 

“Me? You are the one who took them here, even though we warned you numerous times to never come”

 

“How could I survive down here? I didn’t want my siblings to die due to lack of sunlight!”

 

“Well, aren’t you a great sister?” the man snickered as he pointed the gun at her

 

Frozen from fear, Isabel stood her ground she held her two siblings

 

**POW**

 

“Run, one…-chan….run” Matt whispered as he held onto his bloody abdomen

 

“No….no…Matt!!!!”

 

“Run, stupid one-chan”

 

**POW**

 

“Wow, how dramatic was that kid, wasn’t it? You should thank me. He was quite a nuisance”

 

“No….please….stop….please” Isabel said as she held her head and gripped her hair, tears flowing freely down her face

 

Feeling a tug at her shirt, Isabel looked down as she saw Marley, tears streaming down his face

 

“One-chan, I love you, okay?”

 

Before Isabel knew what was going on, she was pushed harshly towards the bottom of the stairs

 

**POW**

 

Before falling unconscious, Isabel could only hear the last whisper of her brother as he took his last breaths

 

“Live on, one-chan…”

 

**Flashback ended**

 

“After that, I awakened in the 5th stairway, it seemed my brother pushed me far enough to be out of that man’s stairway jurisdiction. Another merchant found me there that had never seen me before and left me off with a warning”

 

“Isabel, I’m-“

 

“I’m a terrible sister, huh? I couldn’t take care of my siblings, they all died because of me”

 

“That’s not true! Isabel, you only wanted to protect your brothers and prevent what happened to Joseph”

 

“(Y/N)-chan…”

 

Going over to her, you quickly hugged her as you whispered reassurances in her ear

 

“This is not your fault”

 

Your words seem to open a dam in Isabel’s mind as she let tears run down her face and sobs rank her body.

 

You guys stood hugging for a couple of minutes until you started to feel her pain

 

Huh?

 

Unconsciously, you hugged her harder

 

Isabel didn’t know why, but your hug made her feel at ease. As if an energy was taking over her body, calming down her hormones

 

Isabel cried for a few more minutes until she finally sighed as she returned your hug and thanked you

 

“(Y/N)-chan, can we….do something else, now? The house is cleaned already”

 

“Sure, what do you want to do?” you said as you tried to distract her from the topic you guys had just discussed

 

“Let’s train!”

 

Letting go of her and giving her a small smirk, you responded

 

“Alright, but be ready to get your butt kicked”

 

~~~~~~

“So why did you want to fight with knifes again?”

 

“C’mon (Y/N)-chan! Don’t you want to be like Aniki and learn to quickly kick some butt?”

 

Sighing, you only glared at her as she had find out your weak point

 

Being considered inferior than Levi

 

“Alright, let’s start”

 

Running towards her, you flipped your knife in the air as you clashed yours with hers

 

Sliding your knife, you went to her neck to finish the fight as fast as you could, fearing that any longer would cause serious injuries

 

What you didn’t expect was Isabel holding her knife incorrectly, her hand working as a shield towards her neck as your knife descendent towards her

 

Oh Shit

 

Slashing her hand from wrist to middle finger, Isabel dropped her knife as blood dripped from her hand

 

“Ahh”

 

“Isabel!” you said as you quickly caught her before hitting the floor

 

Kneeling on the floor alongside her, you could only look at her with panic in your eyes

 

“(Y/N)-chan….”

 

“I’m so sorry, I-“

 

“No, I…didn’t know how to fight…I just-“

 

“Isabel-“

 

Before you could finish however, you noticed her eyes getting droopy and her skin color paling

 

She was losing too much blood

 

“No!!!!!” you screamed as you freaked out quickly grabbing her hand

_Please….please….help_

 

Opening your eyes you noticed her hand

 

You had healed her as soon as you had touched her

 

“I-I- How did I?” You started only to turn to Isabel

Isabel only looked at her healed hand, not even a single scratch

 

Then she looked at you as her eyes became hazy

 

Before you could say anything

 

She promptly fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what did you guys think?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	6. The Secret is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So I was able to update within the week! Thank you everyone for leaving reviews and kuddos, they inspire me to keep writing
> 
> I'm also working on updating the other chapters since I have noticed many spelling mistakes, so keep an eye for that.
> 
> I asked a couple of chapters ago if anyone is interested in me writing other reader X character stories. I'm currently thinking of doing one for Tokyo Ghoul, Seraph of the End and Black Butler. Would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> Well, anyways, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it! This is my longest chapter, yet!

“Please, please, PLEASE don’t tell anyone about this”

 “I……. I just don’t understand…...why would you keep this a secret? Do you not trust Furlan and aniki? Or…….me?”

 

At her question, you could only look at your hands

 

Why didn’t you tell them about your healing ability?

 

The truth is…...you didn’t trust them…...at first

 

When you met Furlan and Levi, it never occurred to you to tell them about your secret. At this point, with everything they have witnessed you doing, they probably suspected something was going on with you, but hadn’t really brought it up.

 

Now that you had been with them for two years and trusted them both (although you weren’t sure who you trusted more- Furlan because he saved you and trusted you enough to tell you about some of his past…. or Levi, who worked hard to train you to become a great fighter), the idea of telling them had not crossed your mind.

 

Isabel was another story

 

You have always had this bond with her since you met. Something about her just gave you a sense of serenity. You wanted and have trusted her since you met. You never really got to tell her about your powers because…...well, like Levi and Furlan….it didn’t really crossed your mind.

 

_Your lying_

 

A voice in your head whispered.

 

_Yeah, I guess I ‘am somewhat_

 

The reality was…. that even if telling them didn’t cross your mind often…. when it did……you were just too scared to tell them

 

You were not an idiot, after all, you knew your powers were extremely dangerous if they were to fall in the wrong hands.

 

You decided telling Isabel the truth, no matter how harsh, was the best course of action

 

“Isabel”

 

“What?”

 

Flinching at her harsh tone, you continued

 

“I…. I didn’t know I could heal others”

 

Isabel didn’t say anything as she processed your words

 

You continued

 

“I- Ever since I could remember, no matter how much I would get hurt, my body would heal instantly. At first…...I thought that it was normal and that there may be people that heal faster than others, but…...eventually I realized that it was just me”

 

**Flashback**

 

“Why?”

 

“Shut up, stupid kid”

 

“But, why would you do this?”

 

“Oh, is (Y/N)-chan afraid? What happened to the fearsome thief who talked back to us a minute ago?”

 

**Slam**

Coughing blood, you could only look at the two men in front of you with a begging expression

 

You had been dumped in the underground and it was only your third day here when you had attempted to steal to survive. You had gotten caught by the owner and his workers and were currently being beaten up.

 

They had interrogated you at first, telling you their names and forcing your name out of you to ridicule you as they tortured you.

 

Grabbing you by the shirt, the tallest of the two raised you to eye level

 

“Please”

 

Ignoring your pleas, the man punched straight in the face causing you to spit off a tooth

 

“I don’t care if your only two, you are going to pay”

 

You couldn’t help, but think that they were exaggerating

 

_All of this…...for a piece of bread?_

 

You couldn’t help but think there was more than this that they let on

 

Leaning in close to your ear, the man only said one sentence that chilled you to the core

 

“Are you prepared to die, you weakling?”

 

After that was muttered, the man slammed you against the trashcan of the alleyway

 

Dropping to the floor, you panted as you couldn’t breathe.

 

He had broken a rib and it had punctured your lung

 

“Hey Anko, why don’t you discipline the child?”

 

Stabbing you near the heart, the man continued

 

“Heh, that’s what I have you two goons for, don’t I? Teach her a lesson”

 

With that, the red headed women left with a stash of money on her hands

 

As the two brown haired men started kicking you, you couldn’t help but think about the women that caused this

 

“Oka-san…. why did you kick me out? What did I ever do to you?”

 

“Shut up brat!”

 

**Slam**

_I’m going to die. I’m going to die and………I haven’t even lived_

As soon as you muttered those words, you lost consciousness

 

Waking up, you realized it was night

 

Looking up at the streetlamps, you realized that you must have been unconscious for the last two hours

 

Looking at yourself and at the site before you, you almost threw up

 

You didn’t care much about blood or even guts, but seeing those things on yourself or up close was something else

 

Your stomach had a gash enough where you could see your internal organs. You had a small hole next to where your heart was. Your legs were broken, allowing you to sit down but not stand up. All your toes were broken and your thighs were slashed with the muscle and tendons showing.

 

Lifting your hands, you realized your arms were in the same condition as your legs and touching your face made you realize you had a large gash going from your temple to your chin

 

_How I’m not dead? My lung had been punctured…...I was stabbed in the heart_

 

You quickly went to the gash above your stomach and saw something that you would never forget

 

My rib???????…...is healing itself????

 

There was a blue light surrounding your lungs as they were quickly healed along with your rib being put into place. Now that you noticed it…. the glow was coming from all parts of your body

 

Too shocked to move, you went back and forth trying to understand what was happening.

 

_How? I-_

 

Before you could wonder what the hell just happened, you lifted your head to the scene before you

 

You didn’t expect the bloodbath in front of you

 

The two men who had been beating you up were a mess

 

The brown haired one, Akio, the one who had stabbed you, had been stabbed multiple times in the heart…. almost as if whoever did it, did it out of range

 

The other brown-haired man, Aoi, had been shot in the abdomen and had apparently bled to death.

 

_Who did this?_

 

After a couple of minutes, you regained sense in your legs as you slowly stood up

 

_What I’m I? I’m a freak? Why…...Why can I heal myself?_

Limping towards the two bodies, you noticed a third one

 

Anko was facing down, upon moving her body you noticed movement

 

Her head had rolled out her body

 

“OMG” you gasped loudly as you fell on your butt at seeing the women decapitated

 

_How?_

 

You tried to calm your ranging heart as you looked away from her body

 

Going back towards the other two bodies once again, you closed your eyes as you gave a prayer

 

Not matter what they did…...their deaths were gruesome. They didn’t deserve such deaths.

 

Standing up once again and limping towards the end of the alleyway, you noticed a small note stuck to the wall with blood

 

_I took care of the other one for you. Take care brat_

Widening your eyes, you couldn’t help but think

 

Did this person…. save me?

 

But he only said the other one

 

_Did I kill the other two?_

 

_The only death that was not gruesome……. was the shot to the abdomen…._

 

Shaking your head to get rid of your thoughts, you couldn’t help but think how ridiculous that sounded

 

“Yeah…. a two-year-old killing someone. That’s hilarious”

 

Looking back once again to the three bodies, you left as you went back to Anko’s store.

 

Taking some money and food, you passed through their bodies again

 

_Stranger…...I don’t know why you did what you did, but……I will forever be in your debt_

 

**Flashback ended**

 

“After that, I went back to the alleyway the next morning and their corpses were no longer there. I never really questioned. I, however, decided to start living there and train. Every time I was about to give up, I thought about almost being killed by those assholes and kept training hard”

 

“(Y/N)-chan…”

 

“No one came to that alleyway exactly because of that incident. Thus, I was always safe. After that day…...many kids would come to hide in my alleyway since no one dared to go there”

 

“Is that how- “

 

“Yeah, that is how the rumor started of a kid having the ability to heal others. At first, when they would come to me, I would put band aids that I stole and take care of their wounds. The next day, when I would reclean their wounds…. I would see the slashes from all over their bodies healed. I didn’t really want to think about it, but…...it made sense that I healed them”

 

“And you so it happens that the healer is also the underground princess”

 

“That’s right…...that nickname came in after I saved you…. Furlan must have spread it after seeing me help you and once he went to my alleyway…. he knew I was the underground princess, but wanted to know if I was that rumored healing kid”

 

“I see…”

 

“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you Isabel, I was just…. scared. This power, I was afraid people would take advantage of me. I wanted people to like me for me and not for- “

 

“-Your healing ability”

 

“That’s right”

 

The cave was silent as you both mulled over your thoughts

 

“I wont…. tell them about this. This is our little secret, right?” Isabel said as she gave you a sweet smile.

 

Looking down once again, you felt arms enveloping your form

 

“Did you ever cry about because of that incident?”

 

“I…….no”

 

“Then cry…. you let me cry on your shoulder…...now you can cry on mine”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I have never cried in my life. I would never- “

 

You let out a sob as your remembered your earliest memory

 

“-cry”

 

For the next 10 minutes, only cries and sobs could be heard from the cave

 

~~~~

~2 months later~

 

Ages: (Y/N): 7, Levi: 16, Furlan: 17, Isabel: 12

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Alright, the only thing you need to do, is go into that warehouse through the water tubes and steal the package. It should contain about $2000 dollars”

 

“Levi, are you sure she is ready? This mission is dangerous”

 

“Furlan! Of course, I’m ready!”

 

“Furlan, she needs to do this. Weren’t you the one who told me she was to be a part of the team when you brought her to the house for the first time?”

 

Furlan could only look down and kept quiet at Levi’s words. Of course, he was right. You were meant to start working with them two years ago, but had instead been living with them and helped around the house with the cleaning while educating yourself.

 

Noticing his gloomy expression, you gave him a hug as you whispered in his ear

 

“I’ll be okay, Furlan- oni-san”

 

At your words, Furlan’s eyes watered as a certain blonde-haired girl flashed through his eyes

 

Noticing his expression, you were about to pull out from the hug and apologized about what you said until…...

 

He held you tighter into his arms and lowered his head to your neck, sniffling quietly

 

“Thank you, imouto……please, be careful”

 

“Sheesh, c’mon, we will be outside if anything happens, Furlan and…. you too Isabel, you look like your about to cry brat”

 

“I’m sorry aniki!”

 

Sighing, you hugged Furlan as you let him go

 

“I’ll be back, I promise”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving Isabel and Furlan behind as backup, Levi walked you towards the alleyway that was behind the water tubes of the building

 

“The tubes don’t work, so you should have no problem crawling through them”

 

“Yeah”

 

As you started to walk towards the tubes, you felt someone grab your wrist

 

“Brat- if you die, I will revive your ass just so I can kill you again, alright?”

 

_Be careful_

 

“Heh, I won’t die before you Oldman”

 

Smirking, Levi gripped your wrist

 

“Wait! What are- “

 

Hauling you towards him, he gave you a hug as he whispered in your ear

 

“If Furlan is your brother, what am I?”

 

Blushing at his actions, you replied

 

“My sensei, of course”

 

“Heh, then don’t die, my dear student”

 

Blushing at his words, you nodded as he let you go

 

“Don’t die”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eww, this is disgusting” you said as you saw some cockroaches crawling through the tube

 

You had been crawling for what felt like an eternity and you still didn’t even see a hint of light to indicate you were getting closer to the warehouse

 

Levi had told you that crawling through here for 20 minutes would eventually lead you to the warehouse where the money was, but your patience was wearing thin with no results

 

After crawling for another 10 minutes, and almost hurling because you felt something move around your calf, you literally saw ‘a light at the end of the tunnel’

 

“Yes!” you whispered

 

“I will show you what I’m capable of!”

 

~~~~~~~~

“Why are we doing this again?”  


Sighing for the millionth time, Levi looked at his friend with an annoyed look

 

“You brought the brat in order to help us steal and…. that is exactly what she is doing”

 

“But we ever rarely steal alone and…...with this much money, why did you send her by herself, Levi?”

 

At Levi’s silent, Furlan continued

 

“Are you trying to prove something?”

 

Furlan had known Levi for many years and to others the slight movement of his shoulders may not mean much, but to Furlan…...

 

“Why are you trying to test her abilities?”

 

Sighing, Levi knew remaining silent will lead him nowhere with your ‘oni-chan’

 

_What a ridiculous thing to call him_

 

And no, he was not jealous of that nickname

 

“I want to prove that she is capable of taking care of those people on the inside”

 

“Ah…...I- WAIT WHAT?! You know who is in there?”

 

“Of course, I do”

 

“This not a real mission…. you planned this”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“You will find out soon enough”

 

“Levi- “

 

“She is my student, Furlan……I have faith in her”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You truly are incredible, you know that, right?”

 

“Heh, flattery would get you nowhere Mike”

 

“I’m serious! How did you convince those merchants to switch places with us?”

 

“Just a little incentive”

 

“I thought they were friends with those runts”

 

“Well, what can I say……money talks”

 

“I think…...you will make a great commander one day”

 

“Who knows Flagon…...Commander Shadis is doing a great job”

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

Before anyone could answer, they all heard a small voice coming from the tunnels below

 

“Let’s get started”

 

~~~~~~

“Almost there…...”

 

Pushing the water tunnel door with all your might, it finally felt loose as you grabbed it and got out of the tunnel

“Damn, maybe I can find another door on my way out”

 

Putting the door to the side, you walked around the warehouse as you tried to analyze everything in it

 

It wasn’t much, there were a couple of boxes here with one door to the side and a large garage door on the other.  The room was also very small and there were only one or two windows. What caught your attention, however, was something else.

 

 There was one lone table in the middle of the room with a small briefcase

 

Going towards it, you opened it slowly

 

_There is no security code or anything?_

 

Once opened, you could see the $2000 dollars Levi-sensei mentioned

 

“Yes! That was easy!”

 

Suddenly a flash of silver passed through your eyes

 

_Brat….it will take a while to find the money…. if it’s too easy…...it probably is_

_Shit_

Before you could move, you widened your eyes at the presence behind you

 

Pressing a knife to your throat, you only heard one familiar voice

 

“It’s nice to see you again, (Y/N)-chan”

 

~~~~~~~

“She is taking too long”

 

“Aniki! Maybe you should check on (Y/N)-chan!”

 

“No, it won’t be necessarily, she will do fine”

 

_C’mon brat…...I know you can do it_

 

**Flashback**

 

“Why do you want us to do this?” a brown-haired man said as he looked at the camera in his hands

 

“I want to test her abilities, but since this is her first mission, I want to make sure what she is capable of before sending her to do anything else”

 

“And this money?”

“Is some money that I stole recently, I already paid you guys a great sum, so you better watch it”

 

“Ye-Yes! Of course! We won’t take it!” the man said as he trembled under Levi’s intense glare

 

“Hm. Make sure the camera is placed where I could see all her movements”

 

“Of course!”

 

“-And Nico, Aaron, Arata”

 

“Yes?” Three voices said in unison

 

“If you touch her more than what I instructed….

 

Levi started as he turned his head around and gave the three a murderous look

 

“- I will kill you”

 

**Flashback ended**

_Damn it brat…. Don’t disappoint me_

 

~~~~~

“Erwin-san?”

 

“Oh, so you remember me?”

 

At your lack of reply, Erwin gave Flagon a small nod

 

Pressing the knife to your throat, you let out a small yelp as blood slipped out

 

“Now, now, don’t make this harder than it needs to be”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Well, like your friend…...I want to test your abilities”

 

“My friend? What do you mean?”  


“Oh, you don’t know? Your sensei set this up”

 

“That can’t be…. he will never work with you guys”

 

“Oh, yeah? Then explain the camera in the corner”

 

Looking up, you saw a small camera, obviously running with a light on top

 

“No, that means nothing!” you yelled as you tried to hold back tears

 

_Levi would never…..._

 

“He told us about your healing abilities…. And we gave him a huge sum of money to hand you over” Erwin said as Mike gave him a look of confusion

 

_What are you doing, Erwin?_

 

“Your lying! Why didn’t you just take me the day that we met?”

 

“Oh that? We didn’t think you were much that day, we still had our doubts. But we did see you heal someone after that”

 

_Isabel?_

 

At your widened eyes, Erwin smirked behind you

 

_Jackpot_

 

“You are mistaken…. I don’t have ‘these’ abilities you talk about”

 

Chuckling nervously, you continued

 

“No one has the ability to heal others, are you insane?”

 

“My dear, (Y/N)-chan, if you don’t have those abilities, then explain your neck”

 

Widening your eyes, you looked down to your neck to see it completely healed

 

“No, this means….”

 

All the men in the room were in shock

 

The truth was…. Erwin didn’t even know if you could heal

 

He had said those words to see how would you react under pressure, but….

 

Your words gave nothing away

 

But your body did

 

You had healed yourself, a small blue aura surrounding your neck as you tried to tell them that you were no healer

 

_So, she can’t control it_

 

_Could she perhaps…...be able to heal others?_

 

“This means nothing!” you screamed with all your might as tears roll down our face

_Levi would not betray me…...he would not…..._

 

Coming out of his shock, Erwin cleared his throat to get his men’s attention

 

“If the healing was indeed truth…...then perhaps the other rumor is as well?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Underground princess, are you ready to fight?”

 

~~~~~

“Damn, this is ridiculous! I’m going in” Furlan said as he stood up from the ceiling he was in

 

“I’m going too Furlan!” Isabel said as she too got ready to jump down

 

“Tch, both of you sit down”

 

Looking down at the black-haired man, Furlan couldn’t help but glare at him with all his being

 

Turning around, he only turned his head to address Levi

 

“If something happens to her, I will never forgive you, Levi”

 

Flinching slightly at his tone, Levi gave him a serious expression

 

“Do you really think she can’t- “

 

“HELLLPPPP”

 

“Was that- “

 

Before Isabel could finish, she felt two gushes of wind to her side as Furlan and Levi used their 3D maneuver to reach the warehouse

 

“Please, be okay, (Y/N)-chan” Isabel said with a tear rolling down her face as she too went down towards the warehouse

 

~~~~

**Slap**

 

“Shut up, you brat!”

 

Grabbing Flagon off of you, Erwin threw a punch to his face

 

“Why did you- “

 

“Do not touch her,” Erwin growled to him

 

Too shocked to move or to notice the knife had been taken out of your neck, you just stood there as Erwin turned you around

 

“Are you going to fight?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you” you said with trembling lips as a flashback of red passed through your eyes

 

“Heh, a little kid hurting me? I don’t think so…. Mike-”

 

At the signal, Mike snapped his fingers and three people entered the room

 

“Show me what you got, (Y/N)-chan”

 

Looking up at the men, you only nodded as you wiped your tears away

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you”

 

As the men came at you, you slid under them

 

Surprised at your moves, the men turned around

 

However, it was too late

 

Trusting your palm up, you hit one directly in the chest as he started to cough blood

 

At this, Erwin widened his eyes as a smile formed on his face

 

_This child…. this angel…. could definitely be a weapon to destroy the titans_

 

And it was true, the blue aura surrounding you made a blue halo around you

 

_An Angel_

 

Although it seemed you couldn’t completely focus the energy to a part of your body

_Perhaps this is why she looked like she was tiring out?_

 

Going back to the fight, Erwin could only think one thing

 

_I would bring her back to Sina with me_

As you kept stared at the man across the room, you couldn’t help but remember _that_ day.

 

Ever since the incident with Isabel, you had tried to recreate your palm technique

 

**Flashback**

 

“What the hell was that?” you said to yourself as you saw your palms

 

I had just hit that man and had send him to the other side of the building, but……how?

 

_Surely….my healing energy cannot be manipulated to attack…...can it?_

 

Looking at your hand again, you try to summon your healing energy

 

As you tried to do this, however, you felt to the floor of your room in exhaustion

 

_Damn, this is…._

 

You fainted

 

The next day, you had woken up on the floor

 

As you looked at your hands, you could see that the aura was gone

 

As you tried again, you made sure to lean against your bed

 

Looking at the aura manifesting again, you tried your best to make sure you didn’t faint

 

After getting the blue aura, you tried to form it around your hand

 

“I’m doing it!”

 

Twisting your right hand around, you noticed how the aura took on thicker form around your hand, kind of like a floating blue rosary

 

Standing up carefully, you took one of your textbooks and placed it on your nightstand

 

_Let’s do this_

 

Trusting your hand forward, your book went flying as it slammed against the wall loudly, making you flinch, and completely turned into shreds

 

“Brat?! What are you doing?”

 

Before he could open the door, you quickly ‘fell’ on the floor

 

Opening the door, Levi and Furlan looked everywhere for intruders until they landed their eyes on you

 

“Hehe, must have fallen out of bed”

 

The both of them looked a bit skeptical until Furlan sighed and gave you a hand up

 

“Be more careful (Y/N)-chan”

 

“Yeah brat, we don’t want you to break your bones, right? That’s my job” Levi said as a hint of amusement pass through his eye

 

Rolling your eyes, you nodded as they both started to leave

 

Before Levi closed the door, however, he mentioned something that sent a chill through you

 

“You know, the noise came from the wall to the right, not the floor”

 

“Well I- “

 

“Be more careful experimenting with your powers, brat. We don’t want to be buying more medical textbooks, do we?”

 

As he closed the door, you could only think of one thing in your mind

 

_That sensei is too smart for his own good_

 

**Flashback ended**

 

The men stumbled and fell to the floor

 

_Two more to go_

 

As the other came at you, you jumped in the air, getting the knife from your pocket and stabbing him in the throat

 

Wait, (Y/N)-

 

Turning around to the last one, you kicked his shins

 

However, he remained standing and quickly grabbed your throat as he started to choke you

 

Slamming you to the floor, you tried to summon your healing energy to your palms with no avail

_That’s right…. I can’t use that power much and it takes too much energy……_

 

_C’mon (Y/N)-chan……let me come out…. let me help you_

 

_No, shut up_

 

That voice again

 

_I don’t want to lose control again, but…._

 

“Nico…. That’s enough” Erwin said with a stern voice

 

“This runt took my friends out with no remorse I will do the same”

 

“Nico!” Erwin said as he was about to beat the man into a pulp

 

Before you could pass out, you heard the voice of your dear old…...

 

“BRAT!”

 

“Sensei….”

~~~~~

 Levi had ran with all his might towards the building, slamming the door open as he was desperate to know why you still hadn’t come out of the building

 

What he saw made his blood boiled

 

In the room, he saw three men standing to the side with 3D maneuvers, but on the floor…. on the floor…...

 

“BRAT!”

 

“Sensei…...”

 

That asshole Nico was chocking you to death

 

“You fucker- “

 

As Levi tackled him to the ground, he started beating him to death

 

“I told you, not to **punch** touch **punch** her, you fucking **punch** assshole”

 

Losing himself in the fight, Levi didn’t notice Furlan behind him

 

“What the hell did you do to her?!” Furlan screamed to the three men with 3D maneuvers

 

Hiding their faces, Erwin answered

 

“Heh, the same as your friend, testing her abilities”

 

Before Furlan can go and beat the shit out of them, they all jumped through the window and fled through the air”

 

“You assholes- “

 

“Furlan!”

 

Looking back, Isabel was holding your head on your lap as you breathed slowly

 

“Shit, (Y/N)- chan, are you alright?”

 

“She’s unconscious, but I…. Is she going to be okay?”

 

“Please, stop” Nico said as he started to lose consciousness

 

“You fucking asshole, you touched her when I told you- “

 

“Levi!!” Furlan screamed only to be ignored by Levi

 

“Take care of her”

 

Standing up, Furlan kicked Levi in the gut and quickly took his arms, holding him in a chock hold

 

“GO, NOW!”

 

Standing up slowly, Nico quickly awakened his friends and limped towards the door

 

Once the three men had left, Furlan let go of Levi

 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?” Levi screamed with all his might to Furlan

 

“You were going to kill him” Furlan responded calmly

 

“And? He was about to kill- “

 

“Furlan- oni-chan?” you whispered as you regained your senses

 

Quickly walking to you, Furlan lowered himself as he took your hand

 

“Imouto, are you alright?” Furlan said as he brushed some hair from your face

 

“Yeah, I’m okay”

 

Leaning towards you, Levi was about to touch your forehead when you flinched away

 

“Don’t touch me”

 

Feeling his heart break in two, Levi retracted his hand

 

“Brat, why do- “

 

“Furlan, Isabel, can you guys take me home?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go”

 

~~~~~~~

Arriving at the house, you quickly went to your room, slamming the door behind you and locking it

 

**Knock Knock**

“Brat! Open the door!”

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

“Don’t make me break this door down brat!”

 

Sighing, you decided to ignore him

 

“I warned you”

 

Before Levi could kick the door down, someone stopped him

 

“Aniki, please, let me and Furlan speak to her first”

 

“Isabel- “

 

“She’s right, Levi, she doesn’t want to talk to you”

 

Clenching his fists and teeth, Levi nodded as he walked quietly to his room

 

_Why do I care so much about what she thinks of me?_

 

~~~~~~

“C’mon (Y/N)-chan…...let us in”

 

“Go away Furlan”

 

“Please (Y/N)!”

 

Sighing you answered

 

“Is Levi there?”

 

“No, he went to his room”

 

“Alright”

 

Walking towards the door, you opened and let them

 

You were about to close the door until Levi’s door opened

 

As you both stared at each other, you couldn’t help, but give him a disappointing look before slamming your door shut again

 

Completely missing the look of hurt on his face

 

Sitting down on the bed with Furlan and Isabel, you asked what they wanted

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“(Y/N)- chan…. why are you angry with Levi?”

 

“Heh, you guys should know…. this wasn’t a real mission. He set me up”

 

Both Isabel and Furlan looked down

 

“(Y/N)-chan, while its true we did know…...we didn’t know until after you were already in the building”

 

“Yeah, right….”

 

Looking at them with a glare, you continued

 

“Did you also plan on getting money from handing me to the survey corps?”

 

Furlan and Isabel were silent until they realized what you said

 

“What?! What are you talking about (Y/N)-chan? We would- “

 

“One of the man said that Levi told him about my healing abilities! He told me that they gave him money to turn me in!”

 

Before Furlan and Isabel could answer, the door was slammed open

 

_Damn, I forgot to lock it_

 

Furlan, Isabel leave me alone with the brat

 

Deciding it was best for Levi to explain this, Furlan and Isabel stood up as they left your room

 

“Brat”

 

“…..”

 

“Hey, listen to me”

 

“Why, so you could lie to me?”

 

“Have I ever lied to you?”

 

“No, but they- “

 

“They? You mean the people I told you wanted to take you? You are going to take their side?”

 

“How did they know about my healing ability?”

 

“Brat, haven’t you thought…...that they were probably testing you to see if you would admit it?”

 

Widening your eyes in shock, you could only lower your eyes at that possibility

 

“I- “

 

“Brat, I would never betray you-”

 

“Sensei”

 

Lifting your chin up and looking you in the eyes, he whispered something that you would forever carry in your heart

 

“I care about you too much, (Y/N)”

 

Widening your eyes at his affections, you couldn’t help but blush

 

“You finally said my name”

 

“Heh, I guess I did”

 

“-But sensei, did you set me up?”

 

Letting go of your chin, Levi sat down and leaned against the wall

 

“I did, I payed those men to test your fighting abilities, I wanted to see if you learned anything from our practice”

 

“You didn’t trust me to complete a real mission?”

 

“Of course I trust you brat, but…...the survey corps were near and I was afraid and…...damn I’m such an idiot…...I caused this” Levi said as he held his head on his hands

 

“- I’m really sorry brat”

 

After a pause, you took his hands from his head and held them

  
“it’s okay sensei…. I trust you had a reason”

 

Looking at you, Levi gave you a nod as he brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear

 

“So, are you still angry?”

 

“Umm…yeah”

 

“Brat….”

 

“But not after you cooked me some dinner”

 

Shaking his head and smirking, Levi only responded with one sentence

 

“Whatever the princess wants”

 

~~~~~

“So, I’m guessing you guys are good?”

 

“Yeah, after sensei cooks me some dinner, of course”

 

“Yeah, yeah, brat I’m going”

 

Looking down at Isabel, Levi came with an idea

 

“Isabel help me cook”

 

“But aniki- “

 

“No, buts”

 

“Ugggg”

 

Chuckling at the two, you sat down across from Furlan as he lowered the newspaper he was reading

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“There is a bruise on your neck, (Y/N)-chan”

 

“Ah! Really?” You said as you held onto your neck

_I can’t heal it now that he noticed…._

 

Ignoring Isabel’s knowing glance, you looked up at Furlan with embarrassment

 

“Yeah, I guess it will take a while to heal, eh?”

 

As you looked down at your hands in embarrassment, you felt a hand reach for yours

 

Holding your hand across the table, Furlan whispered

 

“You are beautiful either way, (Y/N)-chan”

 

Blushing, you smiled at him

 

Tightening his hold on your hand once again, he whispered

 

“I’m sorry……I wasn’t there for you”

 

Your heart broke at his expression, he looked so hurt and miserable, completely blaming himself for what had happened

 

“It’s not your fault, Furlan- ni”

 

Giving you a small smile, he laughed lightly

 

“You know…I like that nickname”

 

“Then I will call you that from now on the, Furlan- oni-san”

 

“I would love that imouto”

 

~~~~~

“To your right, no, to your left! No, I’m already here!” you said as the man with the knife tried to stab at you

 

Kicking him in the gut, you quickly took advantage of his bent position to punch him in the face

 

Before he felt to the floor, you jumped and brought your leg down as hard as possible on his skull

 

“You brat”

 

“Hehe”

 

Talking the rope from your pocket, you tied his hands behind his back as well as his legs

 

“You won’t get away with this”

 

“Ummm, I think I just did”

 

Walking around him, you took the 200 dollars from his desk

 

“Well, see you later”

 

“I will call the military police!”

 

“Oh yeah and what would you tell him?” you said as your turned your head to him, indicating that you were listening

 

“Well of course, that the underground princess took my money”

 

At this, a sudden flash of blonde hair and bushy eyebrows passed through your eyes

 

“Oh yeah? -” you said as you placed your foot on his head and looked down at him

 

“If you see them, tell those assholes to face me upfront the next time and……I will gladly kick their asses”

 

Before he could retort, you left out the window

 

“Yahoo!” you screamed as you pressed the handle on your 3D maneuver and hooked it to the house across from the warehouse

 

“How did I do?”

 

“Heh, perfect brat, good job. You passed your fist _second_ mission perfectly” Levi said as he tried to forget about the incident from one week ago

 

“Why thanks” you said as you gave a small bow

 

Taking on a serious tone, Levi replied

 

“Welcome to the gang, (L/N) (Y/N)”

 

“Thank you, Levi-sensei”

 

~~~~

“That brat is dangerous, Erwin”

 

“Heh, yeah, she is. Even though I have seen her healing herself and fighting better than anybody in the survey crops…...I still can’t believe it”

 

“What are you planning?”

 

“Of course,…. the same as always…. try to gain her trust”

 

“I was going to ask you about that Erwin”

 

“What do you mean?”  


“Well for one, why the hell did you punch me?”

 

“You slapped her, of course….”

 

“And? -“

 

“She is just a child”

 

“She was an underground, filthy brat”

 

“Watch it, Flagon”

 

“See! This is what I mean! You became so angry at me slapping her. Do you like her or something?”

 

At his silence, Flagon shook his head

 

“Don’t get attach to that brat, Erwin”

 

Ignoring Flagon, Erwin turned to Mike

 

“Mike…...I- “

 

“Why did you lie to (Y/N) about her friend?”

 

“Well, of course because I wanted her to distrust him”

 

“You could have included all of her friends in those statements, but you only included him, why?”

 

“No reason”

 

“Erwin, are you jea-“

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, that child means nothing to me”

 

“You mentioned that the doctor said they ‘had a bond stronger than the other two’”

 

“And- “

 

“She is not yours to take, you know, that right?”

 

“Not yet, Mike”

 

_Not yet_

_~~~~~~~~_

“So, sensei, what are we doing tomorrow?” you asked as you walked alongside Levi towards the house

 

“We are going to go sparring in the cave”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah, I want to measure everyone’s strength since we had started training”

 

“Yahoo!” you said as you punched the air

 

A long paused ensured until Levi interrupted it

 

“Hey, why don’t you go ahead of me?”

 

“Huh? Where are you going sensei?”

 

Ruffling your hair affectionately, Levi replied

 

“None of your business, brat, now go”

 

“Yeah, yeah” you said as you started to jog towards the house, leaving Levi behind

 

“Let’s get that camera”

 

Making sure you were out of sight, Levi quickly used his 3D maneuver towards the warehouse he left one week ago

 

“Let’s see what you are really capable of, brat”

 

Unaware that a figure was following close behind you

 

~~~~

“There is 203 bones in the body and then the organs are the liver, the heart, the- “

 

“You are pretty smart, (Y/N)-chan”

 

Turning around, you were slammed against the wall

 

Groaning at the pain, you looked up to see a pair of blue eyes

 

“What the hell do you want, Erwin?”

 

“Sheesh, is that anyway to greet your friends?”

 

“You’re not my friend, asshole”

 

“C’mon, (Y/N)-chan, don’t be like that!”

 

“Let go of me and stop being such a weirdo with that attitude!”

 

Sighing, Erwin let go of your arms

 

This ‘carefree’ attitude was not going to work on you

 

_I guess I’ll just act like I usually do_

 

“I need to speak to you”

_Ah there it is, the stern voice of a leader_

 

“I don’t have anything to speak to you about. Now if you excuse me- “

 

He lifted his arm to block your away

 

“Just speak with me for a few minutes. You get to pick the place. And if you don’t want to meet with me anymore…...I will leave you and your friends alone for good, alright?”

 

Thinking over this, you couldn’t help but find no flaw in this plan. If you hear him out, then he would never bother you again. You also got to pick the place, so there was no place for an ambush

“Alright, Erwin, I’ll go with you”

  
“Good choice, (Y/N)-san, where are you planning on going?”

 

“I have a couple of ideas”

 

~~~~~~~

“Where is that camera?” Levi said as he looked all over the room

 

Finally lifting his head, he saw the small object on one of the furthest corners

 

Going to it, he realized there was a problem

 

His 5’1 frame was not tall enough to get it

 

“Dammit”

 

Thinking quickly, he went to kick the two walls surrounding the camera and with the momentum, successfully reached the corner, getting the camera in one swoop

 

Turning it on, he went to the video

 

“Let’s see, how capable are you, my dear student”

 

As Levi started seeing the video, he couldn’t help but chuckle at your cussing throughout the tunnel

 

“This brat is so noisy”

 

However, eventually he noticed your stealth abilities as you went into the warehouse and took the money

 

After that, his blood boiled

 

Three survey corp members, including the one he beat to a pulp, started to appear behind you

 

Flagon, the name of the man he had beaten up, came into view as he placed a knife to your neck

 

“This asshole”

 

Levi gripped the camera as he heard Erwin’s voice

 

“This is why…...this is why the brat was angry at me”

 

“That Erwin guy, he is the one…...the one to

 

Gripping the camera even tighter at Flagon cutting your neck, Levi tried to remain calm as to not break the camera

 

Taking quick breaths, he kept looking at the camera

 

A glow appearing on your neck

 

“What the- “

 

From this angle, he couldn’t see much, but he did notice no more blood was coming from your neck

 

“Did she just-?”

 

 He froze however, as Erwin leaned towards her ear

 

“This guy, what did he tell her?”

 

After whispering in her ear, he pushed her to the side and the three man he had hired to fight you, started to fight you

 

This time, he had a clear view of your moves

 

There was a blue aura surrounding you

 

“What the hell?”

 

Before furthering questioning this, Levi saw the man, Arata, run towards you

 

Hitting him in the stomach, Arata went flying to the other side of the wall, unconscious

 

“This is…. the same power as that day”

 

After that, Levi looked as the fight progressed, a swell of pride at your moves and your strategy

 

Eventually Nico started chocking you

 

He had tried multiple times to look for those goons, but it seemed they knew how to hide well

 

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth as he heard your chocking noises

 

_Never again, I would never put you in danger again_

What Levi didn’t know, was that the power you possessed prevented that you will ever be safe

 

~~~~~

“Sakura Bakery?”

 

“Yeah, have you never been here before?”

 

“No”

 

“Oh, well, their bread is really good and since you’re paying….” You said as you gave Erwin a cheeky smile

 

“Little brat”

 

As you opened the door, you noticed Leo flinching at your presence

 

“(Y/N)-chan, how can I help you and your……friend?”

 

“Ah, yes, we want two breads and two hot chocolates, please”

 

“Of-of course” Leo said as he went to the back to prepare the orders

 

Sitting beside you on one of the tables, Erwin lifted an eyebrow at the man’s behavior

 

“Umm, I’m guessing you know him?”

 

“Yeah, he is an….acquaintance”

 

“He looked scared off you, did you beat him like the others?” Erwin said with a smile smirk

 

But it quickly fell at your reply

 

“I did”

 

Sighing, Erwin only looked at you with admiration

 

“You’re a weird child, (Y/N)-chan”

 

“You have no idea”

 

At that moment, Leo brought the plates and chocolate

 

“Thank you. How much should I- “

 

“If you’re a friend of (Y/N)-chan’s, it is on the house”

 

It was your turn to lift an eyebrow

 

“Are you sure, Leo?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Nodding you thanked him as he scurried away to the kitchen

_What is up with him?_

 

Clearing his throat, you went back to Erwin

 

“(Y/N)-chan….”

 

“Spit it out quickly, Erwin-san, I want to go home before sensei”

 

Erwin became annoyed at you mentioning him, but he wasn’t sure why

 

“Yeah, well…. anyway, I just want to- “

 

“What? -“

 

“-Apologize”

 

At this you lifted an eyebrow in shock

 

“Apologize?”

 

“Yeah, everything that I did…...was under orders…...I’m really sorry”

 

_Liar,_ Erwin thought to himself. The things he did to you after meeting you, were all on him

 

Sighing, you only looked down

 

I guess it really wasn’t his fault……

 

“Erwin-san, I know it may not have been your fault, but- “

 

“I know you still don’t trust me, (Y/N)-chan, but now that I’m no longer under orders, I want to become your friend…...”

 

You looked at him in shock

 

“Really? You are not under orders? You want to be my friend?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Why?”

 

“I informed my higher up in Sina that you were not a healer. Also…. you are a very interesting child, I would like to get to know you better”

 

“Because of my healing?”

 

“I won’t tell anyone about it”

 

“That’s not what I asked, Erwin”

 

“At first….”

 

“At first?”  


“Yeah, at first, I wanted to know you better because of your healing- “

 

Erwin looked at your eyes with such an intensity, you started blushing

 

“-but after knowing your will to fight and never give up…. I was just mesmerized by you”

 

You were sure your face looked like a tomato

 

Chuckling at your expression, Erwin continued

 

“So (Y/N)-chan, what do you say?”

 

“What do I gain from this?” you said after shaking your head to get rid of your blush

 

“If you accept my offer…...I won’t persecute your friends for their crimes”

 

“Erwin- “

 

“As corporal of the survey corps, it is my duty to do so, (Y/N)-chan”

 

You widened your eyes

 

“Corporal? Of the survey corps…...?”

 

“Yeah”

 

You have heard here and there from Furlan and Levi about the survey corps, but never really much.

 

You did know a corporal was just below the commander

 

“What do the survey corps do?”

 

Before Erwin answered, you noticed a happy glint in his eyes

 

“The Survey Corps fight for Humanity against their biggest threat”

 

“Their biggest threat? You mean other humans?”

 

“No…. the titans”

 

You went rigid as your body froze at that word

 

_Titans?_

_Titans_

_Titans_

_Titans_

 

“(Y/N)-chan, are you okay?”

 

“Huh?” you said with a confused face

 

“Snap out of it, (Y/N)-chan. I asked…...are you okay?”

 

Coming out of your trance, you nodded your head for him to continue

 

“The titans, are giant human-like being who eat humans. They haven’t threatened us for over 100 years, but……”

 

“You guys want to get rid of them all together”

 

“That’s right”

 

“I see”

 

“We go outside the walls to look for more land to take and…...get rid of these titans”

 

You looked down at your hands, you whole world shattered

 

All this time, you lived in the underground and thought that the safest place was on the walls.

 

It seems you were wrong

 

“Anyways, (Y/N)- chan I don’t want to worry you with this matter” _Not yet, anyway_

“Don’t worry about it, Erwin-san”

 

“So, what do you say? -” Erwin started as he extended his hand to shake yours

 

“-friends?”

 

Looking down at his hand, you realized that this way, you will be able to keep an eye on him and protect your friends

 

Extending your hand, you agreed

 

“Friends”

 

~~~~~

 

Levi walked home slowly as he tried to process everything he had seen in that video

 

You were a fantastic fighter and it appeared you could indeed heal yourself

_No, there is no way_

 

Levi kept repeating that sentence in his head over and over

 

He didn’t want to believe that

 

Because if it was true that you were a healer, then you will be in trouble your whole life

 

_I have to protect her…..._

 

Reaching home, he opened the door to find you sitting on the table, reading a medical book

 

“Ah, Levi-sensei! Welcome home”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

“No, I will be going to sleep”

 

“Alright goodnight…”

  
“Goodnight, brat”

_What is wrong with him?_

~~~~~~~

“You killed me! You didn’t protect me!”

 

“No, I did! I have always tried my best to protect you!”

 

“Liar! Look at me! Look at my neck, I was almost chocked to death because of you!”

 

“No, please don’t die…...” Levi said as he looked at the young girl in front of him

 

“Sensei, why did you kill me?” you whispered as you started to bleed from your neck

 

“No- (Y/N)- “

 

Before he could grasp your hand, you felt to the floor as a pool of blood surrounded you

 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!”

 

“Sensei”

 

“Brat!”

 

You started coughing as the air left your lungs

 

“No please, brat”

 

“Sensei”

 

“Sensei”

 

“Sensei!”

 

Levi opened his eyes at the sound of a voice next to him

 

“Are you okay?” you whispered next to him as you pushed some hair out of his sweaty forehead

 

After his shock, Levi quickly sat up and pulled you into a hug

 

“Sensei?” you asked as you felt him place his head on your neck and inhale your scent

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…. are you?” you asked as you had heard him scream your name from his room

 

You were surprised Furlan and Isabel have not heard

 

“I’m fine, brat” Levi said as he tightened his hold on you

 

“Sensei, do you want to…. talk about it?”

 

Levi simply nodded as he told you his dream

 

“You were dying and-……” he hugged you tighter

 

“- I couldn’t save you”

 

He continued

 

“You left me alone”

 

Widening your eyes at this, you returned the hug and whispered in his ear

 

“I would never leave you alone, sensei”

 

“Brat, I- “

 

“It’s okay, sensei. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep” you smiled at him sweetly as you let go of the hug

 

_How cute and innocent…..._

 

He wasn’t going to tell you that

 

Nodding once again, Levi hugged you as he went back to bed

 

Your back against his abdomen and his hands around your waist, Levi whispered one sentence in your ear

“Goodnight brat”

 

“Goodnight sensei”

 

~~~~~

“Well, well, well, so this is where you were”

 

Opening your eyes, you looked up only to see the amusing eyes of Furlan staring back at you

 

“Furlan-ni, is there something wrong?”

 

“Why don’t you tell me, (Y/N)-chan?”

 

Nodding, you moved to get up, only to notice you couldn’t

 

“Huh?”

 

Looking down, you noticed a sleeping……

 

_Levi?_

 

“Sensei?” you said as you tried to move away from him

 

“Umm” Levi said as he tightened his hold on you

 

Blushing you tried again

 

However, this time, Levi hauled you to face him

 

Looking at his sleeping face, you couldn’t help but blush

 

His face was pale, but clear, he had long eyelashes and a small nose. His hair was messy and made him look angelic while his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out

 

_He is  beautiful_

 

Wait, what??

 

_Shit_

 

“Ahem”

 

Looking back around, your blushed intensified as Furlan looked at you with a knowing smirk

 

“Do you want me to leave you alone with him?”

 

“No-No! Furlan!”

 

Nodding, Furlan decided to help you out

 

“Levi, can you let (Y/N)-chan go”

 

Opening his eyes, Levi looked at you and then at Furlan and then at you

 

Before pushing you off the bed

 

“Ouch”

 

“Brat, what the hell?”

 

“You told me to sleep here”

 

“Oh, I see, I didn’t know you like her _that_ way, Levi. Don’t you think she is a little young, though?”

 

“Shut up, Furlan”

 

Chuckling, Furlan let you out of the room

 

Before closing the door, however, he left Levi with one warning

 

“Don’t let this happen again, Levi”

 

~~~~~~

“Hah!” you screamed as you landed a punch on Isabel’s stomach

 

“Ouch, princess!”

 

Grinning, you kick her shins as she fell down

 

Grunting, Isabel decided to stay in the floor

 

_One down, two to go_

 

Going towards Furlan, you were about to punch him in the face, when he grabbed your arm and twisted it behind your back

 

“Damn it”

 

“Sheesh, (Y/N)-chan, I thought you were better than that”

 

Groaning, you slammed your head against his forehead

 

Letting go Furlan held onto his forehead with a painful look on his face

 

“Ouch”

 

Taking advantage of his distraction, you kicked his abdomen, causing him to bend down and then brought your knee and hit his face, effectively knocking him down to the floor

 

_One more_

 

You quickly felt movement to the right of you as you moved to the side

_Levi-sensei_

 

Levi went to kick your abdomen, however, you jumped back as you bend your knees to give you momentum

 

Running towards him, you went to land a punch on his face, but he blocked it with both of his arms.

 

Grinning, you jumped to try to kick him in the leg, but he caught your leg and throw you against the wall

 

He was no longer holding back

 

Flipping through the air, you landed on your toes

 

Going for a kick once again, Levi blocked it and went for his knife

 

Taking your own knife out, you slide in between his legs as you pressed your knife against his back, unaware to you that he was now looking down at you with a knife against your stomach

 

“Wow! (Y/N)-chan! You were able to deflect Levi’s attacks and take a knife on him!” Furlan said with a proud smile

 

“I can finally keep up with you, sensei”

 

“Heh, you still have a long time to keep up with me, brat”

 

“Yeah, yeah, old man, I wouldn’t talk with a knife to your abdomen”

 

Chuckling quietly, Levi leaned to your ear

 

“Good job, brat” he whispered quietly

 

Nodding, you let go of him

 

“(Y/N)-chan! Your incredible! Not only can you now keep up with aniki in fighting, but you can heal others as well!”

 

There was a long pause as everyone realized what was said

 

You were the first one to realize what Isabel had said

 

_Fuck_

 

Realizing what she said, Isabel placed both of her hands on her mouth as her eyes widened

 

Equally shocked, you were unable to say anything

 

“What do you mean, Isabel?” Furlan said a little skeptical. He had his suspicious of you, but the topic of healing others had left his mind a long time ago

 

“What was that, brat?” Levi said with a knowing look

 

“Nothing”

 

“Isabel-”Levi said as he send her a fierce glare

 

Trembling slightly, Isabel mouthed two word to you

_I’m sorry_

 

Looking at her with pleading eyes, Isabel looked at Levi with a serious expression

 

“Two weeks ago, me and (Y/N)-chan were sparing with knifes and she accidentally cut me from my wrist to my middle finger…...and she healed me instantly as she held my hand”

 

“Really?” Furlan said with a shocked expression on his face

 

“Heh, well…. I want to see this, brat” Levi said as he glanced at you

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have no such a power” you said as you looked down at the floor

 

Levi was tired of you refusing to tell him or Furlan anything

 

He had an idea

 

“Alright, suit yourself”

 

Taking out a knife, he placed it near his shoulder

 

“Wait! What are you- “

 

Before you could stop him, Levi took the knife and stabbed himself on the shoulder, sliding the knife all around his flesh, opening it and bringing the knife all the way to his middle finger

 

You could only see his arm with a shock expression on your face as he started to bleed profusely from shoulder to finger. All the muscle and tendons showing due to the force of the cut

 

“Well, brat…. Levi said as he closed his eyes in pain and started to pant

 

“-what are you going to do about it?” He finished as he started to wobble

 

Before he fell to the floor, he heard three screams, one more than the other

 

“SENSEI!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....that's the end. What did you guys think? 
> 
> Let me know on the comments and please leave kuddos, they mean a lot to me!


	7. The Wings of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I just started school and I had no time. I also added a lot of stuff to this chapter and so I ended up writing more than expected. Anyways, thank you everyone for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Sensei!”

 

“C’mon brat, are you just going to stand there or help me here?” Levi said from the ground with a pain expression on his face as he held onto his bleeding arm

 

“Aniki! Why did you do that?”

  
“Levi, are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?!”

 

“Furlan…Isabel…there is nothing to worry about here. Right?” Levi said as he looked at you with a knowing look

 

Unable to meet his gaze you lowered your gaze to the floor

 

_What should I do?_

 

Closing your eyes, you clenched your fists to try to stop the shivers ranking your body

_If I don’t heal him…. he will die_

 

_But if I do…. then he and Furlan will know my secret_

_Do I trust them enough to reveal this power?_

Looking at Furlan and Isabel, your heart skipped a beat

 

Isabel looked devastated. She was clenching at her hair with tears running down her face as she sat next to Levi, too afraid to touch him.

 

Furlan, however, looked even worse

 

Based on the slight movement of his shoulders, he was crying and shivering. Unlike Isabel, he held onto Levi’s white shirt as he whispered words you couldn’t hear

_I’m sorry Furlan…. Isabel_

 

As if hearing your thoughts, they both turned around

 

“(Y/N)-chan…please…. heal aniki! I know you can do it!”

 

“(Y/N) …. I don’t know if you indeed have the ability to heal, but if you do…. please…. save Levi…. save my brother”

 

Flinching at his words, you failed to realize that you were too, crying

 

“Tch. Would you guys stop your crying? I’m fine” Levi said as he tried his best to maintain a calm composure around his friends, however, you could read right through him

 

He was in pain

 

Looking once more at Levi, you notice he had lost quite a bit of blood.

 

_I will heal him…._

 

As you moved closer to Levi, someone stopped you

 

_‘Are you sure you want to do that (Y/N)-channnnn?’_

 

Is that voice again

 

_What do you want?_ you thought as you closed your eyes

 

_‘You realized that if you do this, you can jeopardize your whole life, right?’_

 

_I don’t ca-_

 

_‘Both Levi and Furlan are thieves. Can you imagine how much money they can get from selling you? They can probably get enough money to get out of the underground!’_

 

_No…. they would never! They care about-_

 

_‘Have you forgotten the reason Furlan picked you up in the first place, dear?’_

 

You froze at her words

 

_‘You are a great thief. They just needed someone to help, right? You were never truly important. You still aren’t’’_

 

_But they let me study and train and…_

 

_‘Yeah. This was going to help them in the long run. The studying would keep you happy while they train you.’_

 

_But-_

_‘How convenient, right? That the survey corps found you during your time with them even thought you were such a famous thief in the underground. Such a dangerous group…. not even a glimpse of them these years when you were by yourself, but once you met them…’_

 

_NO!! Shut up, your lying! They would never betray me_ , you internally screamed at the turmoil inside your head as you gripped your hair and bent down.

_‘Are you sure?’_

_….._

 

“Brat”

 

Looking up at the man behind the voice, you felt even more tears roll down your face and your heart break in two at his appearance

 

Levi was now in a pool of his blood and had a small smile on his face

 

“I believe in you”

 

_That smile…. Is the same kind smile he gave me that day_

 

_I care too much about you, (Y/N)_

 

Remembering his kind words, you came to a realization

 

_I do too, care too much about you, sensei_

_I care more about you, then…. about my own safety_

 

Sprinting towards Levi, you quickly tried to gather all your energy towards your hands

 

_‘You’re making a huge mistake, (Y/N)-chan’_

 

_I don’t care_

 

_‘Remember my words child, that man…. will bring suffering to your life’_

 

Before the voice could go any further, you pushed it to the back of your head to concentrate on Levi

 

Soon enough, a light blue aura surrounded your hands

 

Placing your hands near his arm, you tried your hardest to imagine his arm healed and mended

 

_When I healed Isabel, I wasn’t really concentrating and it took me too long to heal her. I can’t afford that right now, a minute longer and…. Levi will die. If I can just concentrate…. maybe I can heal Levi faster._

With this thought in mind, you closed your eyes as you tried to imagine the outcome of the healing

 

_Please, please, save him_

 

After a couple of minutes, you opened your eyes  

 

The first thing you noticed were Levi’s eyes

 

Looking at him, you expected anger, sadness, resent, but instead you saw…

 

Pride

 

“Sensei?”

 

“I knew you were especial the minute I saw you, brat” Levi said as he leaned on one of the rocks

 

Blushing at his words, you lowered your eyes to his arm. It had been completely healed. Not even a scar left.

 

Despite knowing of your abilities, you couldn’t help, but be shocked

 

It was at that moment, that you realized that perhaps your ability wasn’t a burden

_If I can protect the people I love with this ability…. then I don’t care about being a monster_

 

A long pause ensured. Everyone within the cave musing over their thoughts.

 

“(Y/N)-chan…. did you always know about this?” Furlan asked as he inspected your handiwork

 

Nodding, you explained to them your past and how you came to the realization of your powers

 

You told them about your mother abandoning you, the first time you tried to steal, the beatings by the deranged men, the three corpses you found after you woke up and even the person who left you the note and saved you.

 

Both Furlan and Levi listened intently at your story while Isabel simply nodded, already hearing it before

 

“Your mother abandoned you?” Levi said as his voice took on a sad undertone

 

“Yeah…I’m not sure why, but she did. I don’t remember much about her, thought”

 

“So, you have been in the underground by yourself since you were two?” Furlan said with a shocked expression on his face. He was surprised you had survived at all at that age

 

“Yes. I know what you’re thinking. How did I survive? Who knows…. perhaps it was my healing ability that didn’t let me die”

 

_‘Or someone else, (Y/N)- channn’_

 

“Then I’m glad you have it, (Y/N)-chan”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m glad too, -”Furlan said as he agreed with Isabel “If you didn’t have this power, then we could have never met you.”

 

You looked down as your eyes started watering

 

_They are not scared of me? They don’t want to sell me? They don’t even seem to think I’m a monster or freak…?_

 

“That’s right, brat. If you didn’t have this ability…. I would have never had the chance to beat you to a pulp for three years straight and that would have been a disappointment” Levi said with a small smirk on his face

 

Punching his arm and chuckling quietly. You stood up as you gave Levi a hand.

 

“C’mon sensei. We need to get you home to rest. You have lost too much blood”

 

“She’s right, Levi. You need to rest”

 

“Alright, alright” Levi said as he took your hand and stood up.

 

As you started to walk with Isabel towards the house, you failed to notice Furlan and Levi’s conversation behind you

 

~Furlan’s Point of View~

 

Furlan placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder to stop him

 

“Levi…. the incident (Y/N)- chan had in the alleyway with those thieves and finding their corpses…sound a lot like the one you mentioned back then when you came home”

 

“…..”

 

“Levi…were you the one…?”

 

“Yes, Furlan. That’s the brat I found covered in blood and on the brink of death”

 

“Is that the one Lester refused to look at because of lack of equipment?”

 

“That’s right…” 

 

“Levi…...is there something you’re not telling me?”

 

At Levi’s silence, Furlan sighed

 

“I hope that secret is worth keeping, Levi”

 

“For (Y/N)’s safety….it is, Furlan”

 

~~~~~~~

“I’m fine, brat”

 

“Rest, I will bring you some food” you said as you pushed Levi to lay down on his bed and went to the kitchen to fetch some food

 

“Fine”

 

Nodding you started to walk away when a hand grabbed you

 

“I need to talk to you after this, (Y/N)”

 

Levi never used your name to address you unless it was important

 

“What about, sensei?” you said as you tried to keep your voice composed

 

“About your healing”

 

“…...Alright”

 

Letting go of your hand, you left the room and closed the door behind you quietly

 

After you had arrived at the house, Furlan and Isabel helped you convince Levi to lay down and then had left to the store once they realized they were running low on food, effectively leaving you alone with Levi

 

_There is no way to escape this talk, is there?_

 

Although you really weren’t surprise. It was weird Levi hadn’t been angry when you finally showed him your ability to heal. After all, you had told him multiple times that you trusted him, yet you kept this from him

 

Furlan hadn’t been too tough on you either, however, you expected that from him. He knew you more than anyone and realized you were scared of telling them the truth

 

Sighing once again, you walked towards the kitchen, doing your best to take as much time as possible as you prepared Levi a snack and a drink

 

Walking back, you knocked on the door, only receiving a grunt

 

“Here”

 

“Thanks”

 

A few minutes passed by as you stood by Levi’s side, watching him eat

 

_This is awkward. He is not saying anything…_

 

“Umm, well, I guess I’ll be goi-“

 

“Sit, brat”

 

_Damn it_

 

Realizing it was futile to argue with him, you sighed and sat down at the foot of his bed

 

“Why?”

 

“Why, what sensei?” you said even though you knew exactly what he was asking

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, brat. Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Looking at your hands, you tried to form the right words that wouldn’t anger or hurt Levi more than he already was. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he expected a logical answer.

 

“I…. I was scared. People in the underground knew about the rumor and often, I will hear them say things like ‘selling me for cash’ or ‘using my power for profit,’ after some time…. I was just scared that it would happen”

 

“Brat, do you really think me or Furlan or even Isabel will do that?” Levi said as a small frown formed on his face

 

“I didn’t want to believe it, but there was always a nagging in my head. _A voice_. It was always warning me when I thought about telling you guys”

 

Sighing, Levi motioned for you to come closer to him

 

As you leaned closer to him, you felt him give you a small pat on the head

 

“Stupid brat, we would never sell you. No one would pay that much for you anyways…”

 

Giving him an annoyed look at his almost gentle gesture, you sighed at his antics

 

Classic Levi

 

“I’m sorry, sensei”

 

“That’s alright, brat. I would have probably done the same in your shoes. I don’t blame you”

 

Giving him a gentle smile, you prepared to stand up and leave, but he continued

 

“Although…I hope you realize that your life will always be in danger”

 

“Yes…I have come to realize that I would never have a normal life with these powers. Although…I hope I can keep them a secret from those who wished to use me for their own gains” you said as you took on a pensive look

 

“We will make sure no one else knows brat, don’t worry about it”

 

“Thanks sensei. Although…there has been something that’s been bothering me”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you…always knew about my powers?”

 

“No…... at least, that’s what I told myself. I didn’t want to admit that there was a chance you had them. During the time with your fight with those goons three years ago, I had my suspicious. After all, you had healed yourself from life threatening injuries. I didn’t want to believe that someone could heal themselves and others because…it was just stupid do so. However, as I analyzed your slips here and there with your powers…. I realized there was something especial about you. I just wanted to confirm it.”

 

“I see”

 

“However- Levi continued “I think you have a power that is beyond healing”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t know… I had this feeling since I met you. There is a power inside you I can’t quite put my finger on.”

 

You couldn’t help, but chuckle

 

After all, yes you could use your healing energy to attack, but it took a lot of concentration and even with practice, it weakened you tremendously.

 

_Perhaps my body is telling me that energy is only for healing?_

 

“Oh, sensei. Trust me, my only ability is to heal”

 

With that you stood up and left the room

 

“Your wrong brat…. a simple healer would not have been able to create the two bloodbaths I witnessed”

 

~~~~~~~~

“Ahhh! I’m so tired”

 

“Tch. Then go to sleep and stop annoying me with your yawning”

 

“But senseiiiii! I have the night shift to take care of you” you said with a small pout

 

“Brat, I’m fine, it was just a scratch. So, go away”

 

“A scratch? You almost took your arm off!”

 

“But I’m fine now, you healed me. Now go away”

 

“But sensei! I still have to monitor your pressure and such since you lost so much blood”

 

“Brat, get out”

 

“Sensei! Please I need to take care of you” you said as you lowered your gaze, not looking at him

 

“Heh, were you scared?”

 

“Of course, I was scared! Idiot!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Levi said as he took on a teasing smirk

 

“Yes!”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because…well…I…you know” you said as a small blush appeared on your face

 

“Why? I don’t know, (Y/N)”

 

You felt your face was about to explode

 

“You know, I care about you!” you squeaked as you hid your face on the bed sheet

 

_How cute,_ Levi thought with a teasing smirk

 

“Ummmm. Do you know what I think?”

 

Looking up at him, you only raised your eyebrow to indicate that you were listening

 

“I think you feel more than that”

 

“Huh?” you said as your face was now a red tomato

 

“You know…I think you may have a crush”

 

“A c-crush?”

 

“Yes, I think you may even lo-”

 

Before Levi could finish, you stood up and ran away to your room, too embarrassed to keep looking at him

 

“Heh, too easy”

~~~~~~

“Levi baka, why would he say such a thing?”

 

_I don’t love him_

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

_Yeah_

 

Shaking your head to get rid of your thoughts and of a certain voice, you decided to think of something else

 

“Ah, tomorrow is the day, isn’t?”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll be staying in my room all day”

 

“Or I could go around the city or the cave?”

 

“Or perhaps visit home?”

 

Musing over your destination for yesterday, you just knew you wanted to be alone

 

Eventually, sleep took over and you felt sleep, a small tear running down your face

 

~~~~~

“Ohayo, (Y/N)-chan”

 

“Ohayo…”

 

“Are you alright?” Furlan asked as he noticed your gloom appearance

 

“Ah Yes! I’m fine oni-san” you replied giving him your most convincing fake smile.

 

“Hmmm. Alright then” Furlan said as he turned around, keeping an eye on you. He was not convinced

 

“Hm” a second voice said as he came in to the kitchen

 

“Good morning Levi”

 

Levi only nodded towards Furlan

 

Levi was about to cook himself some breakfast until he felt something was missing

 

“Good morning, brat?” Levi said as he raised an eyebrow at your gloomy attitude. You were usually happy.

 

“Oh, yeah…. good morning sensei” you said as you tried to give him a polite smile

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

“Brat, don’t make me beat it out of you”

 

“…..”

 

“Alright, then” Levi said as he started to walk towards you

 

Lifting you up by the collar of your shirt, he tried to look at your eyes behind your hair

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

Unable to hold it in anymore, small tears started to fall from your eyes

 

“What’s wrong?” Levi said as he brought you down to the floor and kneeled in front of you

 

Noticing Levi’s slight change in tone, Furlan stood up to see what was wrong

 

“(Y/N)-chan?”

 

“I’m sorry…it’s just I’m a little upset…. I had a nightmare”

 

Before either could answer, you quickly left the house

 

“(Y/N)-chan….”

 

Before Levi could run after you, a voice interrupted his thoughts

 

“Ohayo” Isabel murmured as she walked to the kitchen

 

“Don’t tell me you too” Furlan said as he noticed Isabel’s gloom appearance

 

“Why is everybody upset today?”

 

“Oh, aniki, Furlan, you don’t know?”

 

Lifting his eyebrow, Levi shook his head along with Furlan

 

“What?”

 

“It’s (Y/N)-chan’s birthday”

 

At this both men froze

 

“Huh?”

 

“How do you know this, Isabel?”

 

“(Y/N)- chan carries a picture of her mother with her. On the back, is some of her personal information, including her birthday”

 

“And why would she be sad at her birthday?” Levi asked with an annoyed look.

 

All of that crying for a date?

 

“Don’t tell me…she got upset because we didn’t wish her a happy birthday! We didn’t know!” Furlan said as he quickly created a plan in his head to make it up to you

 

Giving them a dry chuckle, Isabel continued

 

“It’s not because of that, (Y/N)- chan didn’t tell anyone. The only reason I know is because I happen to sneak in her room all the time without knocking. I saw her examining that photo one day and I asked her about it”

 

“And?”

 

“She’s not upset because it’s her birthday…she is upset…. because….”

 

Isabel tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall

 

“That’s the day her mother abandoned her”

 

The room was silent for a couple of minutes as the two men thought what they just heard over

 

“That’s-

 

-Why she was crying” Levi finished for Furlan as he took on a blank face

 

“We should do something for her” Furlan said as he gave Levi and Isabel a look

 

“Yeah! A birthday party!” Isabel screamed as she jumped up and down

 

“Tch.” Levi said as he looked to the side

 

“I’m taking that as a yes, Levi!”

 

~~~~

“Shit, I’m horrible at hiding my emotions”

 

Looking at the ground, you kicked a can as you walked without a destination

 

These past four years living with Levi, Isabel and Furlan had made you stronger physically, but it seemed not emotionally. You usually spent this day crying in your bed all night or out walking around, but this year you had woken up too late and Furlan had seen you before you could leave.

 

He was worried

 

And so was Levi

 

You knew they cared about you and you were worrying them, but you just couldn’t control yourself.

 

Coming out to a stop, you noticed you were on the entrance of the cave you regularly trained with Levi, Furlan and Isabel

 

Laying down on the floor, you stared at the sky above, a hand reaching towards it

 

You closed your eyes as you voiced your thoughts

 

“Why did Oka-san abandon me?”

 

“Who knows brat, but you shouldn’t cry about it”

 

Jumping slightly and sitting up at the voice, you turned to see Levi leaning against the wall of the cave

 

“Levi-sensei?”

 

You quickly rubbed at your eyes

 

“Can I help you with something?”

  
At his lack of reply, you frowned and quickly stood up to leave

 

You wanted to be alone

 

As you passed near him, you were stopped by his hand grabbing your wrist

 

“Let go” you said as you tried to get his grip to loosen

 

After a couple of attempts, you started to punch his arm away

 

“Let go! Let go! Let go!” you said as your punches became weaker and your tears heavier

 

“Why are you crying?” Levi finally replied in calm voice

 

“Its none of your business!” you screamed at him as you tried to get him to let go

 

“I’ll ask again, (Y/N) …. why are you crying?”

 

Looking at him with hate for his grip on your wrist, you decided telling him will free you from his grip

 

“My mother abandoned me today, 6 years ago, happy? Now let go”

 

“I don’t understand why your crying then”

 

Widening your eyes at his lack of empathy, your hate towards him increased ten-fold

 

“Of course, you don’t! You don’t understand- “

 

“Then make me understand, (Y/N). I want to help you” Levi said as he finally turned to stare you in the eyes with a pained expression

 

You froze

 

He really did care

 

Stopping your movement, you finally concluded that he really didn’t understand how you felt, but…. he wanted to help

 

Sighing, you nodded

 

“Alright, but can you let go of me?”

 

“Are you going to run away?”

 

“No”

 

_Not anymore_

~~~~~~~

“Here. No here. NO HERE!!”  


“Isabel, it doesn’t matter where the sign goes. Just put it somewhere (Y/N)-chan can see when she walks through the door”

 

“Right, right. I just want everything to be perfect”

 

Smiling softly at the brown- haired girl’s enthusiasm, Furlan felt the same way she did

 

He wanted to have everything perfect for you

_I hope Levi is keeping his part of the deal_ , Furlan thought with an uneasy expression

 

**Flashback**

 

“Alright, I have an idea!” Isabel screamed as she looked at the two men in front of her

 

Wincing slightly at her tone, Levi replied

 

“And that is?”

 

“Well, me and Furlan should set up everything here for the party and you Levi go find her and meet us here”

 

“How come Levi gets to go find her?” Furlan asked with an annoyed expression on his face

 

“What’s wrong Furlan, getting jealous?” Levi said with a small smirk

 

Ignoring Levi, Isabel replied

 

“C’mon Furlan! (Y/N)-chan respects Levi- sensei more than you”

 

_Ouch_

 

“Which means she likes me better” Levi said with a teasing look

 

“No, which means she is closer to Furlan and listens to you more, aniki”

 

“Heh. I guess your right Isabel, after all, Levi and (Y/N)-chan only have a student-teacher relationship while me and her are closer than that” Furlan said as it was his turn to tease the small man

 

“Tch. Whatever. I’m going to get her” Levi said as he left the house without another word

 

Furlan gave Levi’s back a knowing smirk as he saw him leave

 

Isabel only looked between the open door and Furlan with a confused expression

 

“What just happened?”

 

**Flashback ended**

 

“Furlan! I think everything is ready!” Isabel said as she took the cake from the over

 

“Not yet! We need to buy presents!” Furlan said as he scrambled to get his wallet

 

“Right! Let’s go!”

 

~~~~

“Alright, brat, spill”

 

“Umm. Well, I don’t remember much about my mom. But I keep having nightmares of the day she abandoned me”

 

“How do they go?”

 

“It’s complicated, I have many different types of dreams”

 

“And you’re going to tell me all of them”

 

Sighing at him, you started

 

“Ah…well, For the least common one…I’m…. standing in a field. I’m always standing in a field in this dream. And….

 

_“Oka-san! Oka-san! Look what I can do!”_

_“Good job, (Y/N)-chan! Now look at the camera!” a (m/h/c) women in her mid- twenties screamed with joy_

_“Oka-san, no pictures!” you said as you covered your face_

_“C’mon, get ready”_

_Standing near a tree, you gave your biggest smile_

_“Ugh, the sun is in the way” the young women said as she gave an annoyed look_

_The women suddenly turned around as she looked at a man behind her_

_“(D/N) is calling you (M/N), you should come”_

_“Ah, yes! Thank you very much!”_

_“But Oka-san!”_

_The men smiled as he looked at you_

_You couldn’t see him very well, you only knew he had brown hair_

_“Don’t worry, (Y/N)-chan, my son would love to play with you instead”_

_Pouting at him, you nodded as you saw a blonde-haired boy come running from behind his father_

_“(Y/N)-chan!” the boy screamed as he neared you_

_“Ah, it’s you- “_

_However, you never finished_

_Looking down, you widened your eyes at the liquid seeping through your clothes_

_You were stabbed in the heart_

_“Why?”_

_“Because…. you are a traitor” the young boy said with a sadistic smile_

_Suddenly the atmosphere turned eerie and the field filled with blood_

_“Oka-san?” you whispered as you felt your body hit the grassy field_

_You had difficulty breathing as you attempted to call for your mother again_

_“Oka-san!”_

_Your mother was nowhere to be found, but the boy’s father was slowly crawling towards you_

_“Run, (Y/N), run! Survive!”_

 

“After that, I will wake up drenched in sweat”

 

“But in this dream…. your mother didn’t abandon you. She seemed very caring”

 

“Yes, which is why I’m often confused by my other dream…...”

 

_“Stand-up”_

_“But Oka-san, I have been doing push-ups for 30 minutes”_

_“I don’t care. Stand up and do it again”_

_“But why?”_

_“Tch. Get up you brat!” the women screamed as she picked you up by the arm_

_“Go run around the underground”_

_“But-“_

_“Now”_

_You did as you were told, running around the underground_

_Eventually, you went back home, only to find your mother trembling and looking at you with terror_

_“Oka-san?”_

_“C’mon” the women said as she took your hand and left the house_

_The women took you to many places, from Bakeries to Shopping Shops_

_After what felt like hours, the women stopped in a small alleyway_

_“You won’t understand why I’m doing this, but- “_

_Turning around, she gave you a small smile with eyes full of tears_

_“-someday you will understand that everything…the training, my harsh words, everything….and even this…. was for your own good”_

_With that, the women knocked you out_

_After a couple of hours, you woke up to find yourself in a different location_

_As a small child in the underground, you tried your best to reach your home_

_The first two days, that’s all you did_

_Find home, find home_

_When you did, you felt sick to your stomach_

_The house was in ruins, burned to the ground_

_Your mother? Nowhere to be found_

“After that, I will also wake up drenched in sweat”

 

“(Y/N) …. are these the only dreams you have?”

 

“No. I have many, but…these are about my mother mostly”

 

_‘(Y/N)-chan why are you lying? Tell him about THAT dream’_

 

‘Shut up’

 

“(Y/N), your dreams are quite different. One is on the outside world, while the other is in the underground…have you always been in the underground?” Levi said as he took on a skeptical tone

 

“I don’t know…I just remember trees, the breeze in the air, the sun…in the first dream. On the second, I feel fright, dread and darkness”

  
“Are the women in the dreams the same?”

 

“Ah, I think so. They look very similar”

 

Levi suddenly looked up at the sky alongside you as he tried to think of what to make of this

 

He felt that you were definitely confused about your mother. The second dream was probably the real memory and the other just a dream you had.

 

“Brat. You have noticed the similarity between both of your dreams, right?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Sighing, Levi sat up as he motioned for you to the same

 

“In both dreams…your mother never wanted to abandon you”

 

“But- “

 

“No, listen. In the first one, your mother was playful and seemed to love you a lot. In the second…she pushed you, but showed kindness at the last moment. She didn’t want to abandon you”

 

Looking down at your hands, you really never thought about it like that. You always focused on the big picture. You mother abandoned you and burned your home down, forcing you to leave in the filth of the underground

 

“Sensei, but a mother shouldn’t do that”

 

“Look brat, we are humans. We make mistakes- “

 

laying down once again, Levi continued

 

“-I didn’t know your mother personally, but I feel like she loved you. And if she loved you, there must have been a very strong reason she abandoned you, don’t you think?”

 

“I guess…”

 

Sighing, Levi sat down next to you as he gave you an annoyed look

 

Taking your face in his hands, he cleaned your eyes with his shirt

 

“Look, if she hadn’t loved you, she wouldn’t have said the words you just told me”

 

“I know, sensei, but what if that dream really is a dream and my mother simply abandoned me?”

 

“Then…. you forget about your old family. After all, you already have one, right now and trust me…they love you”

 

Smiling softly at his implications, you nodded

 

“Aha. It seems you really can smile” Levi said as he shuffled your hair

 

“Thanks sensei”

 

“No problem”

 

“......I got your shirt dirty”

 

“Ah, you did brat. You’ll pay for that later”

 

Chuckling, you asked him something you have been curious about since you guys sat down to talk

 

“Levi- sensei…. what about your mother?”

 

A flash of pain passed through Levi’s eyes so quick, you swear it could have been your imagination

 

“Let’s go brat”

 

Standing up, Levi extended his hand as he helped you up

  
“But sensei- “

 

“Furlan and Isabel are waiting”

 

“But I told you- “

 

“That story (Y/N) ……is for another day”

 

~~~~

“Sensei, why won’t you tell me why you wanted to come home so badly?” you asked with a pount on your face as Levi dragged you home

 

“Just open the door, brat”

 

“Fine”

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

 

Opening the door, you almost had a heart attack at the voice that you recognize were your two friends

 

Smiling from ear to ear, you chuckled happily as your friends came from their hidden places and started spinning you around

 

“Thanks guys” you said happily as you were let down

 

“C’mon (Y/N)-chan!” Isabel said as she turned the radio up and you guys started to dance

 

“C’mon Furlan! Levi!” you said as you started to jump around with the girl

  
Furlan quickly joined you guys as he two started to twirl you around

 

“C’mon aniki”

 

“Tch. As if”

 

“It’s my birthday sensei!” you said as you gave him a puppy face

 

“Damn you, brat” Levi said as he started to walk towards you, shuffling your hair and also twirling you around

 

After a couple of minutes, Isabel pulled you towards a huge chocolate cake with your name in frosting and eight candles

 

“C’mon (Y/N)-chan, make a wish and blow out the candles”

 

Looking around at all your smiling friends, you couldn’t help, but have one wish only

 

_I wish that we are always together_ , you thought with a happy expression on your face

 

Blowing your candles, you chuckled as Isabel screamed, Furlan cheered and Levi patted your back

 

“Happy Birthday (Y/N)”

 

~~~~~~

After the party, you went to your room to go to sleep

 

However, before you could do that, you felt knocking on your door

 

“Yes?”

 

“(Y/N)-chan! It’s Isabel and Furlan”

 

“Ah! Come in”

 

Coming in, Furlan and Isabel hid small packages behind them

 

“Guys?”

 

“Happy Birthday!” they both said in unison as they trusted their presents towards you

 

Smiling at their childish behavior, you took both of them

 

Opening Isabel’s first, you noticed a small set of earrings along with a ring

 

The earrings were of small trumpets with a ring that looked like an arrow*

 

“I know it’s not much, but- “

 

“I love it, Isabel, thank you very much, oni-chan” you said as you put the two pieces of jewelry on you

 

Isabel looked at you with a shocked expression at the nickname

 

She hadn’t been called ‘oni-chan’ since her little brothers

 

“Your welcome…oni-chan” Isabel said as she stood up and gave you a hug, trying to hide her watering eyes

 

Next, you took Furlan’s present

 

Opening it, you saw a green arch with a black bag full of arrows*

 

“Wow…Furlan”

 

“You know, here in the underground you need to learn how to protect yourself, so I thought, why not try arrows? And well….as a child I have always loved archery” Furlan said as he scratched the back of his head

 

Softening your eyes, you gave him a hug

 

“Thank you very much”

 

“You deserve this and more, (Y/N)-chan”

 

~~~~~

After Furlan and Isabel left, you placed your gifts on your night stand and went to sleep

 

_Knock, knock_

 

“What?” you whispered annoyingly at the sound on your door

 

_If I ignored it, they may go away_

 

It seemed your thoughts weren’t answer

The door suddenly opened slowly

 

Pretending to be asleep, you felt a dip on your bed as someone seemed to have sat on it and leaned against the wall

 

“I know you’re not sleeping, brat”

 

“Huh?” you said as you stood up and saw Levi with an annoyed look

 

“What is it sensei?”

 

Levi looked away as he handed you a small box

 

Taking the small black box on your hands, you opened

 

Looking at it, it looked like a small silver heart*

 

“Open it” Levi said as he kept looking away

 

Taking it out of the box, you opened to reveal a picture of both you, Isabel, Furlan and Levi from the time you had found Levi’s camera and had guilt him into taking a photo of all of you. You even remembered what you had told him

 

_“You almost killed me there with the survey corps, sensei”_

 

“Sensei…this is beautiful. Thank you so much” you said as you flung yourself towards Levi and hugged him tightly

 

Hugging you back, Levi buried his face on your neck

 

“Happy Birthday, (Y/N)”

 

After a few minutes, you let him go as you kept examining the picture

 

_I love it so much_

 

“Would you like me to put it on you?”

 

Looking at Levi, you nodded as a small blush spread on your face

 

Pushing your hair back, Levi took the necklace and placed it around your neck as he clasped it behind you

 

Turning around, you gave him a small smile

 

You were sure you were still blushing like mad

 

“You’re really cute, brat”

 

“Huh?”

 

Realizing what he said, Levi tried to compose himself

 

“Nothing. Good night, brat”

 

“Ah…good night Levi-sensei” you said as the man was already out the door

 

Smiling at yourself, you only thought of one thing

 

_I finally have a family_

 

~~~ 4 months later~~

 

Aren’t you going to eat?

 

“I’m not really hungry, sensei”

 

Sighing, Levi continued

  
“You need your energy, brat, for our next mission”

 

“When is our next mission? We hadn’t had one in a couple of days

 

“There haven’t been many merchants around here, brat”

 

“I see”

 

While it was true that there were not a lot of regular merchants, there has been an increase in….

 

“What about stealing 3D maneuvers?” you asked Levi

  
“…...You realize that stealing these is very dangerous, right brat?”

 

Looking down, you apologized

 

“You right sensei, sorry I brought it up”

 

“Don’t worry, if it comes to worst, we will steal those”

 

_Although its weird the number of 3D merchants has increased_

“Levi- “

 

Before you could finish, the door was slammed open and closed

 

Lifting your head up along with Levi, your eyes widened at the site before you

 

Isabel was in a mess, her clothes were completely torn apart, her hair, once long and shiny, now reached her neck. Someone had cut it.

 

When you realized what had happened, your blood boiled

 

“Isabel, what happen?” Levi said in his regular blank tone, but you could tell the worry in his voice

 

“Nothing” Isabel said in the verge of tears as she walked towards her room

 

“Isabel?” Furlan asked as she passed near her

 

“What happen-“

 

Before he could finish, you were already out the door

 

“Brat!”

 

~~~~

“I’m going to kill those assholes!”

 

Going through every alleyway, you finally found three large men laughing

 

“Did you see her face? Hahahaha, too bad she was so young, huh?”

 

“She was a cutie thought”

 

“Maybe we can find her when she is older”

 

Your blood ran cold at their sickening conversation

 

“You fucking disgusting pigs!”

 

The men turned around at the sound of your voice

 

“Well, well, well, look at what the wind blew in”

 

“I’m going to give you five seconds to repent for your sins before I fucking send you to hell” you said as you looked at them with a murderous look

 

The men chuckled at your words

 

“How cute, she thinks she can take us on”

 

“I warned you”

 

Sprinting near them, you went to land a punch to their gut

 

The men had underestimated you

 

The fist men coughed blood as your punch seemed to have knocked out some of his organs

 

_Has my strength increased?_

 

“You brat!” the other men said as he went to attack you

 

Ducking behind him, you went to kick him in the back, but another three men came from behind the alleyway

 

“It seems this one came to us, instead”

 

The three men grabbed you behind your arms as you kicked and trashed

 

Shit. They are really strong.

 

Summoning your healing energy towards your arm, you noticed it wouldn’t budge

 

Huh?

 

_Why didn’t you eat, brat?_

 

Shit, I should have listened to Levi

 

The three men slammed you to the ground

 

“I see, should we do the same as what we did to the other?”

 

“Hmmm. This was is quite strong”

 

“Wait….do you think this is the rumored underground princess?” one of the man said as he lowered himself towards you and took your chin

 

“Heh, if it is, we can make quite the buck with her”

 

“Yes, but she is extremely beautiful- “the men started as he licked your cheek

 

“Let go of me, asshole!”

 

“- Let’s have some fun with her first”

 

All the other men nodded as they went near you

 

One of the men started to rub your arms as he gave you a sickening smile

 

“You have pretty hair, girl”

 

“Let go of m-me,” you said as you started to choke on your tears

 

_No, stop_

 

‘(Y/N)-chan…your tired, let me take over and teach these men a lesson’

 

_No, your evil, I can tell I won’t be able to get myself back If I trust you_

 

_‘C’mon (Y/N)-chan’_

 

_W-wait, what is your name?_

 

_‘Hmmm? You don’t need to know that, just know I’m a very good friend of yours’_

_‘Do you accept?’_

 

_I-I_

 

The men were about to lift your shirt when-

 

“If you want to keep those hands I suggest you let go of her”

 

Turning around, you saw a small figure with a knife looking at the men with what you only concluded as pure, murderous intent

 

“Sensei?”

 

At your broken voice, Levi gritted his teeth and ran towards the six men

 

“Die!”

 

Before you knew it, you were covered in blood

 

Levi had slashed the throat and hands of all the men

 

In a state of shock, you were unable to stand up from your position on the floor

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

Coming out of your shock, you looked at Levi as small tears started to run down your face

 

“I- I, they- “

 

“I know, shhh. It’s okay,” Levi said as he bent down and gave you a hug

 

“Sensei, did they-?”

 

“No, nothing happened. You’re okay”

 

You nodded as you held him tighter

 

“I’m so weak”

 

“Brat, those men were three times your size”

 

“But you were- “

 

“Look, I’m much older than you. I also had my knife. You wanted to take them on with your fists. Not even I could have done that”

 

“I couldn’t even use my powers”

  
“I know. You didn’t eat, remember?”

 

“Yeah” you said as you kept your face pressed against Levi’s shirt

 

“I have been training you in combat to beat one or even three people, but I haven’t trained you in those powers of yours”

 

“Thank you sensei…. but you can’t teach me that. Dr. Lester already teaches me about regular anatomy”

 

“No, you need to learn endurance. Your lessons with him won’t do anything”

 

“…...Thank you sensei”

 

“These animals…. hurt two kids, they deserved what they had coming”

 

“Okay, then I should get up and- “

 

However, Levi quickly took your legs and carried you bridal style

 

“Sensei!?”

 

“C’mon, I’ll take you home”

 

Deciding you liked being in his arms, you let your eyes close as he took you home, finally falling asleep, completely missing the water landing on your face and the tightening of two arms around you.

 

“(Y/N), fuck, forgive me. I would protect you. Always.”

 

~~~~

When Levi finally arrived home, he walked towards your room, exchanging a glance with Furlan who looked at your bloodied clothing and knife in a piece of clothing with concern

 

“Levi?”

 

Shaking his head, Furlan quickly understood the situation and instead nodded towards his room

 

“I will…...*sob* kill * sob* all of them” Isabel whispered as she hugged a pillow to her face

 

Gritting his teeth and holding you tighter, Levi nodded as he lowered his head

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Walking past the room, Levi woke you up as he placed you in the bathroom

 

“Sen…sei?”

 

“Take a bath brat. I’ll go after”

 

“Hai”

 

“…...And (Y/N)?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tomorrow we start your new training”

~~~~~

After your bath, Levi took one to get rid of all the blood and grim from the fight

 

_The underground is getting worse_ , Levi thought with his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall of the shower

 

Deciding he was clean enough, he quickly got out of the shower, dried himself and put on some clothes

 

_Furlan is probably waiting for me_

“Levi”

 

Turning around, Levi entered his room as he took on Furlan’s appearance

 

He looked like he’s been crying

 

“Furlan, are you alright?”

 

“Isabel was beaten up…. was (Y/N)….?”

 

“No, I killed those assholes before they….”

 

Levi couldn’t finish that sentence

 

Whether it was because he couldn’t and didn’t even want to think about it or because Furlan froze when he was about to, he wasn’t sure

 

“I see….I…thank you for saving her”

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Furlan. I care about her.”

 

“I know, you’re a good sensei, Levi” Furlan said as he started to stand up

 

As Furlan passed through Levi, he stopped

 

“Levi”

 

“Yes?”

“We need to get the fuck out of here. With any means necessary”

 

“I know”

 

With that Furlan started to walk away from Levi, before he too was interrupted

 

“Furlan”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t blame yourself about what happened to Isabel and (Y/N). It’s not your fault”

 

Looking down, Furlan replied

 

“I should have been there for them”

 

~~~~

“No, no!” you screamed as you woke up

 

“It was a dream, just a dream,” you whispered as you dreamed about the events of earlier

 

Laying down once again, you tried to slow your ranging heart

 

_‘(Y/N)-chan, are you okay?’_

_Why do you care?_

_‘I’m a friend, remember? I care about your well-being”_

_Care to explain?_

_‘What do you mean?’_

_I don’t know who you are or what you are. Care to explain?_

_‘Hmmm. I can’t tell you just yet, but I can answer any other question if you would like’_

_Why can’t you tell me?_

_‘There are many people in this world that want to hurt you dear, if I told you who I’m, then you would go look for them yourself’_

_But-_

_‘If you don’t want to ask me anything else…then I’m just going…._

_NO! I want to ask you something_

_‘I can’t really promise to answer it, but let’s hear it’_

_Is it true…. that my powers go beyond that of healing?_

_‘Heh. You’re still thinking about what that pipsqueak told you?’_

_….._

_‘Alright, that Levi guy is indeed a genius. He is correct.’_

_Really? What are-_

_‘I can’t answer that’_

Sighing, you decided that since it was cooperating, you could ask other questions

 

_I have episodes…where I’m-_

_‘You lose consciousness and wake up full of blood and corpses?’_

_Yeah_ , you thought as your body shivered

 

_What are those episodes and did I-_

_‘If you’re asking if you killed those people, then the answer is yes’_

 

At a loss of words, the voice continued

 

_‘This was the mechanism that kept you alive for so long. When you were younger, I could simply knock you out and I would take over to get rid of the threat. As you grew older and you became stronger, I had to ask for permission to do so’_

_Is that why-_

_‘That is why, the incident with those assholes…. I couldn’t do anything. You didn’t give me permission to do so’_

_I see_

_‘However, if you become stubborn and you are on the brink of death…. I would try to take over you, by any means possible’_

_Your kind of like my guardian angel?_

The voice chuckled at the metaphor

 

_‘Heh. Sure, kid…...you have no idea, dear’_

_Can you explain…. the lack of powers? I mean if I’m meant to do much more than heal…why do I become so weak when I try to use that energy for attacking?_

_‘It’s actually quite simple. If you don’t eat, you can’t use your powers. It’s the same for a regular person. If they don’t eat, they get tired. Your powers are no joke, that is why you need to eat a lot, especially now as a child. As you grow, so will your body, tolerance, endurance and powers’_

_I see. Do you have any idea why sometimes I’m simply not hungry?_

_‘In order to increase your power endurance, you need to train to the brink of exhaustion. Your body has probably predicted that if you eat less, then you won’t use your power and thus, you won’t train to exhaustion. That Levi boy has been going soft on you for a couple of sessions now, so you’re no longer pushing yourself._

_Ummm…. well-_

_‘Sleep child. Look outside.’_

 

As if coming out your trance, you opened your eyes to realize someone had turned on the lights to the house

 

_It’s morning already?!_

_‘Yes, I will see you later, (Y/N)-chan’_

_Wait! Can you tell me your name?_

_‘It’s Y-“_

 

“(Y/N)-chan!!!!! Wake up” Furlan screamed as he knocked on your door

 

“I’ll be out in a minute, Furlan”

 

_So, your name is, what?_

_‘Go on, (Y/N)-chan, I’ll tell you some other time’_

 

_But-_

 

With that, the voice vanished as it had never been there

 

Sighing, you could only think of one thing

 

I will do my best in today’s training

 

~~~~~~~

“Now, you guys are going to come at me and try to land a hit”

 

“Huh? Aniki why?” Isabel said as picked at her now shorter hair

 

“You guys need to learn how to defend yourselves”

 

“What if we hurt you, sensei?”

 

“Heh. Let’s see if you can even touch me, runt”

 

“Tch. Fine I warned you”

 

Running towards him, you went to kick him in the shin

 

Smirking, you thought you had him

 

You didn’t

 

Grabbing your ankle, he twirled you around and slammed you against the wall of the cave

 

_Levi is never this rough with me_ , you thought as you noticed he had broken your arm and busted your lip

 

_‘He knows you can heal yourself. It seems he wants to test your endurance as well as healing ability. Perhaps this mean he is not a complete waste of time’_

 

_Hmm, your maybe right_

 

Standing up, you quickly healed your arm and lip

 

_‘I wouldn’t do that too much, (Y/N)-chan’_

_Why?_

_‘You still need to fight, if you use all your healing energy, your movements will become sloppier. Just remember, you’re still a child and this is your first endurance training’_

 

_Alright_

 

Looking at the fight in front of you, you could see Isabel was trying to land a punch in Levi’s face only for him to trip her and have her land on her face

 

“Dammit aniki!”

 

“C’mon, (Y/N) can put up a better fight than you-”Levi started as he looked at you with a smirk on his lips

 

“-although not by much”

 

Damn him

 

Running towards him, you tried to once again land a punch to his face

 

Levi, however, was having none of it. He went on the defensive as he reflected all of your hits

 

“Tch, brat, your gotten rusty”

 

“I have not”

 

“Use your powers”

 

“Huh?”

 

“This is what this training is for, isn’t it?”

 

Nodding at his words, you quickly focused your energy that you have called ‘aura’ around your fist

 

Imagining a giant fist, you quickly opened your eyes and widened them

 

However, you weren’t the only one shocked

 

Levi and Isabel looked at you with surprise at the giant fist you had made around your own smaller one

 

You smirked as you looked at Levi

 

“Well then, eat this!”

 

With that, you punched Levi directly in the face

 

“Shit” Levi said before he felt the giant fist connect to his face as he landed on the other side of the cave

 

“Yes! I did it” you jumped and danced around the cave

 

_‘That was pretty good, (Y/N)-chan’_

_Wasn’t it?_

_‘Yes, but now there is two problems’_

_What is it?_

_‘Well one, you knocked out your sensei over there (oh shit) and two, you pretty much used all your energy. Your adrenaline is what is causing you to still be conscious’_

 

_So that means-_

_‘Goodnight, (Y/N)-chan’_

 

With that, you fainted in Isabel’s feet

 

“(Y/N)-chan!”

 

~~~~~

“What happened?” you said as you sat up on what you assumed was your bed

 

“Ah your awake brat?”

 

Turning around to address that familiar voice, you jumped out of bed and landed on the floor at his appearance

 

“What happened Levi-sensei!”

 

“Ah, this?” Levi started as he pointed at the big bruise that ran from his right eye to his chin

 

“It’s nothing”

 

“Did I do that?”

 

“It’s nothing, brat. I told you to do this”

 

Standing up, you quickly went to his side to heal him

 

“You should rest, (Y/N)” Levi said despite the fact that he was leaning against your hands. Your healing was literally taking the pain away.

 

“I’m fine sensei, however, it seems many of your facial bones are broken”

 

After the healing, you tried to take your hands away

 

However, Levi was having none of it

 

“Sensei?”

 

Holding your hands to his face, he tried to regulate his breathing

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“What? Why are you sorry?”

 

“I didn’t protect you. Because of me, you almost, almost- “

 

Taking your hands out of his, you gripped his chin in order to make him look at you

 

“It’s not your fault, sensei. You saved me. You always save me. You are always there for me. If it wasn’t for you. I will be dead”

 

“But- “

 

“No, let me finish”

 

Nodding, Levi let you continue as he started at your face

 

“You taught me how to fight, you gave me a home along with Furlan and Isabel, you gave me a family, you gave me love” you said as a small tear ran down your face

 

“Sensei, you gave me everything that I lacked in life. Thank you so much”

 

Levi simply looked at you for a moment before taking you into his arms and giving you a hug

 

“What are you doing to me, brat?”

 

“What do you mean?”

“…...nothing”

 

“Sensei-“

 

“Promise me something”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You will always let me protect you. You will always be by my side. You will never leave my side” Levi said as he tightened his hold on you

 

“I promise sensei”

 

With that Levi pushed you away to stare once again at your face

 

Running his hands thought your hair, he whispered your name softly

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“Yeah?”

 

_Should I tell her?_

 

“Nothing, its nothing”

 

“Sensei? What is it?”

 

Ruffling your hair, Levi stood up from your bed as he opened the door

 

“Goodnight, (Y/N)”

 

***sigh*** “Goodnight sensei”

 

~~~~  
“Are you doing this because of (Y/N)-chan?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Levi, you never get hurt during missions and now…it’s like you are getting in the way of the merchants when they are about to attack”

 

“I don’t what you’re talking about Furlan. I was careless, that’s all”

 

Sighing, Furlan decided it was best to let it go.

 

_I will need to talk to (Y/N) about this_

Once the two-reached home, Furlan noticed you were sitting on the table with a medical book in hand

 

“Ah, always the studious one, eh (Y/N)-chan?”

 

Looking up from your book at the voice, you gave both your friends a smile

 

“Hey guys, are you ok- “

 

You froze as you inspected Levi

 

He was covered in blood and by the looks of it, it was his. He had scratches all over his arms while it looked like his face was bruising. By the way he was walking and breathing, you predicted a lung had been punctured or was about to.

 

“Sensei! What the hell happened to you?!”

 

“Ah, this?” Levi motioned to himself “it’s nothing”

 

You quickly went to Levi and sat him down on the chair

 

“Why are you always coming home hurt, Levi? It’s not like you to do so”

 

“It seems many of the merchants come from branches of the military. They are obviously much more skilled than the merchants we usually fight”

 

“I see” you said as you furrowed your eyebrows and finished healing him

 

“Just be more careful, alright sensei?”

 

“Hmm. Hey are you, fatigued in any way?”

 

“No…. I’m fine. Why?”

 

“It’s nothing”

 

With that Levi ruffled your hair and left to his bedroom

 

After he left your sight, you turned to Furlan

 

“Alright Furlan, I want the truth!”

 

Furlan could only sigh as he looked down at his hands

 

“I’m sorry I’m telling you this, (Y/N)-chan…..but, Levi is getting hurt on purpose in order for you to improve your healing”

 

Too shocked to say anything, you sat down as you tried to process his words

 

Levi is getting hurt…. because of me?

 

‘This is not your fault, (Y/N)-chan. Levi is doing this because he wants to’

 

“Furlan, have you told him about this?”

 

“Yes…but, he denies it”

 

“I see”

Sighing at the situation you where now in, you tried to think of a way to get that stupid man to stop letting himself get hurt to improve

 

‘His efforts had made you improve, though, (Y/N)-chan. In just a couple of weeks, you no longer get tired when you heal’

 

_Ah, so that’s why he asked_

_‘Yes, that Levi guy is helping you improve’_

_Yeah, but…is not worth his own safety_

_‘Tch. You care too much about him’_

_Of course, I care! He’s my friend_

_The voice sighed at your words_

_‘Humans are so complicated’_

 

With that the voice disappeared

 

“I’ll…. talk to Levi, Furlan”

 

“Thank you, (Y/N)-chan” Furlan said as he ruffled your hair and went to his room

 

“Well, let’s do this”

*knock* *knock*

“What?”

 

“Sensei, its me, (Y/N). Can I come in?”

 

“Hmm. Alright, come in brat”

 

Opening the door, you quickly noticed Levi writing down something on his desk

 

“What do you want brat?”

 

“Umm, well, can I speak to you?”

 

“We are speaking right now, aren’t we?” Levi said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

 

Rolling your eyes at his rude attitude, you tried again

 

“This is important Levi,  I need your full attention”

 

Realizing you were serious, Levi turned around from his paper to look at you

 

“Alright you have my attention, what do you want brat?”

 

You can do this

 

“Sensei….are you hurting yourself on purpose so that I can practice my healing?”

 

Looking at his eyes, you almost missed the small wideneing of his eyes. Almost.

 

“Tch. Have you been talking with Furlan? Don’t be stupid brat, I would ever put myself in danger on purpose for you”

 

Those words made you relieved, but at the same time hurt you. Would he put himself in danger for someone else?

 

Shaking your head at your stupid thoughts, you sighed softly

 

“Sensei, you have never gotten hurt on missions before and now….its like routine to find you bleeding out and waiting for me to heal you. I’m not stupid, why are you getting hurt on purpose?”

 

Levi glared into your eyes for what seemed like hours.

 

He was trying to intimidate you until backing out of the conversation

 

Good thing you were as or more stubborn than he was

 

Deciding to play with his staring contest, you glared back, letting him know you will not be backing down

 

A few minutes passed until you heard Levi sighed softly and run his hands through his hair

 

“How annoying” Levi whispered enough for you to hear

 

“And how stupid” you continued, referring to his actions

 

“I have my reasons for doing what I do, (Y/N). Having you be proficient in healing would not only help you, but also me, Furlan and Isabel”

 

“I understand that! And I have no problem in being used by you guys by any means possible, but not at the extend of you getting hurt!” you screamed, completely missing Levi’s frown at the word “used”

 

_Shit. I screwed up_ , you thought as you realized what you had said

 

“Used? When the hell have we ever used you, brat?” Levi said as he took on a dark tone

 

“I- I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just-“

 

“You still don’t trust us?” Levi said as he finished your sentence

 

“No, I mean, of course I trust you guys. What I meant to say is that I can learn to heal some other way, not at your expense!”

 

“And how would you do that? You can just waltz outside and heal whoever you want, otherwise your secret would be out,” Levi said as he tried to keep his composure

 

“I know-“ you said as you looked down, “- I just don’t want you to get hurt,” you whispered as your eyes watered

 

Sighing, Levi motioned you over to his chair

 

Walking slowly towards him, you let him hold you in his arms as he sighed to your hair once again

 

“Look brat, you don’t know this about me, but I’m not a regular person”

 

“What do you mean?” you whispered as you inhaled his scent. Why does he remind me of someone?

 

“I don’t know what it is….but when I was younger, I had a moment of clarity. I felt as if I could do anything and nothing could stop me. Since then…I fight better and heal faster than anyone else I have ever met”

 

_‘Interesting. It seems this brat has finally realized what he is’_

_What do you mean?_

_‘Ah, its nothing, I’ll tell you late,”_ the voice chuckled quietly before it vanished

 

Looking at Levi, you noticed he was looking at you weird

 

“Umm, what happened that triggered this, sensei?”

 

“Umm. That’s a story for another day. More importantly, why did you space out like that?”

 

“Ah! Hehe. It was nothing, you know just thinking that’s all” you said cheekily as you stood up from the embrace. Missing Levi’s flash of disappointment.

 

“Brat…”

 

“You won’t get hurt again, right, Levi?”

 

*sigh* “Alright, brat, I won’t get hurt anymore, but you will have to learn how to heal one way or another”

 

Musing over this, you came with a conclusion

 

“I know sensei! Dr. Lester can help me! He already knows I can heal others. Maybe he can let me- “

 

“Hell no,” Levi angrily whispered as he stared at your confused face

 

“Why not, sensei? Dr. Lester has been great with me these four years”

 

_Shit, what should I say?_ I can’t tell her the truth just yet, Levi thought as he tried to organize his thoughts. However, on the outside, his face was calm.

 

“I don’t trust him, brat”

 

Deciding Levi was a good judge of character and he usually was right about people, you decided to let it go. Perhaps you’ll speak of this with Furlan

 

“Then what should we do?”

 

Levi thought over the possibilities of getting people involved in this

 

He could always bring unconscious individuals from the underground home, however, that was unsanitary and would be annoying if they woke up and rant on your abilities. Your life in the underground will become unbearable. However, there was the possibility of….

 

“What about bringing in sick animals?”

 

“Animals?” you whispered as you looked at Levi

 

“Yes, animals get the same disease as people here due to the lack of sunlight and…people are merciless in the underground and often abuse them, we can find and help by healing them”

 

You thought over this

 

You were static to help animals, but there was one thing that was nagging in your head

 

“Sensei, you would really let an animal into the house just to help me practice my healing?” you said with slight surprise in your tone

 

“Tch. Don’t act so surprise brat, like I said it will help all of us”

 

“Umm. Sounds fishy, but okay,” _as long as you don’t get hurt_ , you thought

 

“However, you will have to do one thing”

 

“What is it, sensei?”

 

“Well, you don’t want me to get hurt, right?”

 

“Well, yeah…”

 

“Then…”

 

“What?!” you harshly whispered as you feared the worst

 

“You would have to clean the whole house everytime I bring an animal”

 

You only looked at Levi with a surprised look

Eventually Levi noticed a vein popped in your forehead

 

“You know what, sensei?”

 

“Brat, calm down…”

 

“You don’t need healing…if you are already dead” you whispered

 

Before Levi could even blink, you grab his shirt and lifted him up

 

“C’mon brat, cleaning is the least you can do for the hassle of me getting the dogs”

 

Growling quietly at Levi’s words and smirk, you threw him in the bed.

 

You were about to hit him until unconsciousness until a voice stopped you

 

“Sheesh, (Y/N)- chan, I didn’t think you liked Levi like that. Don’t you think you’re going too fast?”

 

Turning around, your heart leaped to your throat at the two-people standing there

 

Furlan had a teasing look on his face, however, you could tell he was frowning at Levi at some points. Isabel just looked confused

 

“Wait, is not what you think!”

 

Oh, I can have fun with this, Levi thought with a small smirk

 

Putting on his most serious face, he decided to intervene

 

“What are you talking about, (Y/N)? You said you were going to kiss me until unconsciousness, right?”

 

Looking behind you, you were too shocked to respond

 

“K-kiss you?” Isabel whispered as she turned red and looked down

 

“Wait, no! It’s not like that Isabel!”

 

“Oh yeah, you did mention you were going to do some other things!”

  
“Levi!” you and Furlan screamed at him as you both turned red

 

Deciding he had his fun, Levi only rolled his eyes and closed them, ready to go to sleep

“All of you shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my room”

 

“But Levi-“

 

“Now”

 

Closing the door behind you, you could only whisper one thing as Furlan and Isabel gave you confused looks

 

“I’m going to kill him”

 

~~~~~

“No I’m stronger, right, Furlan?”

 

“Umm, sure, (Y/N)-chan,” Furlan said as he chuckled nervously

 

He was such a bad liar

 

“Tch, brat, please the only reason your still walking is because I went easy on you”

 

“Yeah, yeah” you said as you kept walking in between Levi and Furlan. Just finishing sparring. Isabel was to Furlan’s right.

 

As you guys were turning to go home, you noticed a shadow

 

“So, you must be Levi…...oh, is that the underground princess?” a man dressed in a suit said as he eyed you and Levi

 

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in front of our house?”

 

“Who I ‘am is not important, I have a job for you guys”

 

“We are not interested,” Levi said as he started to walk past the men

 

There was something you didn’t like about him

 

“This job could make you guys rich”

 

Ignoring the men, Levi kept going as if he had heard nothing

 

“You guys could not only get money, but citizenship to live in Wall Rose”

 

At this, you stopped

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Brat, don’t listen to him”

 

“But sensei- “

 

“Let’s go”

 

Nodding, you kept walking behind him

 

“You know, your friend Jan seemed to like our deal”

 

At this you and everyone else froze

 

“After all, his leg really is bad and with the lack of sunlight in this place, it’s a miracle he can still walk”

 

“You bastard”

 

“But, if you guys cooperate, we can have him establish in the best hospital in Wall Sina, with the best care there is” the man said as he nodded towards his left

 

Turning around, you quickly saw Jan getting into a carriage with two men behind him

 

“Why are you doing this?” you said as you looked at the man

 

“Heh. We really need your guys help, you see”

 

“We are…. not interested”

 

“But sensei!” you screamed at Levi. You knew that even if you healed Jan, it would be futile. There was no sunlight and he would once again get sick. The medicine was too expensive.

 

“Levi, Jan is-“

 

“I know, but we can’t”

 

“I see, then I hope I can convince you another way”

 

As Levi and you started to go up the stairs, you quickly noticed three men in front of you

 

“Lionel, Michael, Andrew! You screamed as you saw the three bloodied men in front of you

 

“You know, we don’t want to hurt anymore people, but if your still not convince…”

 

Suddenly two men came from inside the open house and grabbed you

 

“(Y/N)!” Furlan screamed as he saw the two men lift you up by the collar

 

“Bastards, let her go”

 

“Will you cooperate Levi-san?”

 

“Tch…Yeah. Just give me the fucking details and let her down before I kill you” _Or she kills you_ Levi thought as he saw you glaring at the two men.

 

Grinning the man extended his hand as Levi took it with a murderous look

 

“Welcome to working under Lobov-san, Levi-kun”

 

~ 6 months later~

 

“Hah!” you said as you swing yourself through the streets of the underground

 

“Why you brats!” the three men screamed as you, Furlan, Isabel and Levi had knocked over their merchandise as a distraction for Lionel, Andrew and Michael to take the merchandise from the boxes they were delivering. Jan hadn’t felt well at all.

 

“You guys can’t even touch us!” Isabel screamed

 

You chuckled quietly

 

“That was cool, huh, aniki?”

 

“Isabel, shut it” Levi said as he kept looking ahead

 

Isabel only gave an annoyed look as she looked over at you

 

Giving her a thumbs up at her antics, you continued on as well

 

However, that positive attitude of yours quickly vanished at hearing the sound of 3D maneuvers behind you

 

Is that-

 

“The Wings of Freedom!”

 

Looking back, you quickly recognized the three men

Levi too, looked back, sensing someone staring at him

 

_That blonde men, is that who the brat saw?_

 

Looking away from the bushy eyebrow men, Levi quickly looked towards his three companions

 

“Alright, Isabel, Furlan, (Y/N), you know what to do”

 

“Hai!” all of you screamed

 

“Alright then…. disperse!”

 

Furlan and Isabel took left and right respectively, while Levi slowed down in order for you to go in front of him

 

_There is four men, one for each I guess,_ you thought with a calculating expression

 

Turning around, you quickly noticed a man with a weird looking mustache after you

 

_Aha, this is the men Erwin mentioned, was it Mike? Or something?_

Mike came at you rapidly and was about to grab you until you gave him a small smirk and wave and quickly let yourself fall to a house

 

Mike was so surprised that he momentarily stopped

 

Perfect

 

Taking momentum, you shot your hooks at a high building across from the one you were falling into and quickly elevated yourself towards his height, quickly kicking him in the back

 

Momentarily out of breath, Mike tried to regain his balance, but he started falling towards the ground and immediately went to get his hook

 

“I’m not going to let you”

 

Letting go of the building, you used your strength and momentum to quickly kick him back into the ground, knocking the air out of him

 

“You didn’t fall high enough to die, after all”

 

Taking out your knife, you held it to his throat and later to his back as you motioned for him to stand up

 

“I wouldn’t do anything if I was you”

 

Walking behind him, you noticed Levi fighting Erwin, but he suddenly stopped

 

“You know, I wouldn’t do anything if I was YOU” Mike said as he glanced behind him

 

Isabel and Furlan were captured

 

“Now if you don’t want any problems, I would drop your weapon” Erwin said to Levi although you knew he was also talking about you

 

Gritting your teeth, you let your knife drop to the ground as Mike quickly stepped on it and kicked it away

 

~~~~~

“Alright, I’m going to ask you some questions and I hope you cooperate”

 

“…..”

 

“Why do you steal 3D maneuvers?”

 

“…...”

 

“Who taught you how to use them?”

 

Erwin nodded his head towards Mike, who was behind you guys

 

Before you knew it, Levi’s head was on the puddle in front of him

 

“Aniki!”

 

“Sensei!”

 

“Levi”

 

“Now are you going to answer my question?”

 

“……”

 

Slamming his head again, you were about to cuss them when your friends interrupted you

 

“We stole them from stupid merchants in order to steal easier”

 

“And who taught you?”  


“No one! We taught ourselves, but the survey corps wouldn’t know anything about that!”

 

“Alright, then”

 

“What are your names?”

 

“…...Isabel”

 

“Furlan”

 

“And you?” Erwin said as he glanced at Levi. He already knew your name.

 

“…….”

 

Nodding once again to the man behind him, Mike slammed Levi’s head to the puddle

 

“Well?”

 

“……”

 

As you looked at Levi, you were about to scream his name when you noticed him tense

 

Two other men had moved behind you

 

“Ah, I see, so is the girl you care about” Erwin said with a smirk

 

Nodding towards his men, Mike took Levi out of the puddle and the other two quickly took you and slammed your head against it

 

“(Y/N)-chan!”

 

“You assholes leave (Y/N)-chan alone!”

 

“You fuckers! I’m going to kill you!” Levi said as he finally lost his calm composure

 

“Oh, so you do talk”

 

“You-“ Levi started as he tried to get his hands out of the restraints

 

“What is your name”

 

Looking at your pained expression, Levi quickly answered

“It’s Levi”

 

“I see” Erwin nodded

 

Lifting you up, Erwin looked at you as he asked you the same question

 

“And you?”

 

“Fuck you”

 

Chuckling, Erwin asked again

 

“You know I don’t want to hurt you, but if I must…”

 

Before you knew it, your head was in the puddle again

 

“Now, your name”

 

“Go to hell!”

 

**SLAM**

 

“Godamit, brat! Just tell him your name”

 

Fucking Erwin, you hadn’t told him about the mission, but he was treating you like this even though you guys were supposed to be ‘friends?’

 

It seemed that he was lying. He always planned to capture you and his friends. You were such an idiot in trusting him.

 

“I’ll ask you one more time, your name?”

 

This time, you noticed Mike getting closer to Levi

 

Sighing, you answered

 

“(L/N) (Y/N)”

 

“Ah, nice to meet you”

 

_Asshole_ , you thought as the two men lifted you again

 

“Well then, -”Erwin said as he crouched between you and Levi

 

“How about a deal?”

 

“What deal?” Levi said as he looked at Erwin with suspicion

 

“I’ll forget all of your crimes….and they are a lot-” Erwin said as he looked at you specifically

 

“- and won’t take you to prison, but in return…. you guys will willingly join the survey corps”

 

“And if we refuse?” you asked

 

“Well, you will be imprisoned by the military police and trialed. And trust me, you would rather be dead then be imprisoned by them”

 

“Tch. Fine” you said as you looked down

 

You have lost

 

“So, what do you guys say?”

 

Looking between you three, Levi nodded as he came with a conclusion

 

“We will join”

 

Grinning, Erwin continued

 

“Welcome to the Wings of Freedom” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. What did you think?
> 
> Since I just started school, the updates are going to slower (A double major in Biology and Spanish is demanding!). I think I will update two-three times a month and there is going to be shorter chapters.
> 
> Please keep leaving comments and kuddos!
> 
> Also, if you want to know how the presents the reader got looked, here are the links:
> 
> Earrings- https://www.etsy.com/listing/516977876/musical-themed-miniature-trumpet-shaped
> 
>  
> 
> Ring- https://www.etsy.com/listing/501263903/arrow-ring-silver-ring-cupid-ring?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=arrow%20ring&ref=sr_gallery_5
> 
>  
> 
> Arch and Bow- http://www.bestrecurvebowguide.com/youth-bow-and-arrow-sets/
> 
>  
> 
> Pendant- https://www.soufeel.com/soufeel-heart-dangle-charm-925-sterling-silver-memorable-charm.html?gclid=Cj0KCQjwlMXMBRC1ARIsAKKGuwiqEzTk-QatW_tk7HlXZiXh8MFnF3GonJ2uZ6FUnPIVOCa64KAJPa4aAlAWEALw_wcB


	8. Author's Note

OMG!!! Guys I'm so sorry for taking so long with an update. Last year, school started to quick my butt and then I traveled and then I had jaw surgery and then school again and arghhh. Anyways, I'm going to start posting chapters to this story again so please keep reading and leaving kuddos! I actually have chapter 8 done and I just need to edit it, so it will probably be up by today or tomorrow. So keep a lookout for that!

I want to thank everyone who has supported this story and is still following it. Thank you guys! You rock!

~Lady_Anime123


	9. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 9!

“Haa! It’s beautiful, don’t you think (Y/N)-chan?” Isabel said as she looked out the carriage for what you believed was the millionth time. Although you couldn’t blame her…

You were doing the same thing.

You didn’t know what the survey corps were or what they did exactly…but whatever it is, it was going to be worth it if you could see this view everyday 

The scenery was beautiful. The houses built of different colors and sizes gave an illusion of uniqueness that the underground lacked. 

In the streets, the people were laughing and dancing around, spreading their joy throughout the land, unlike the underground where everything was dark and gloomy, like the inhabitants. 

The children and animals were happy, playing around the city. They weren’t thin or sick or on the verge of dying. Unlike in the underground. 

Everything above was amazing and better than anything you could have expected

However, nothing prepared you for what you saw as soon as you had gotten out of the underground

Flashback

“I will remove the restraints, but do no try anything. It is of your best interest to cooperate” 

You rolled your eyes at Erwin. It was stupid to escape. 

“Thanks” you said, letting your voice drip with sarcasm

“(Y/N) …” 

You sighed at hearing Furlan

“I won’t try anything,” you said, trying to refrain from rolling your eyes at the huge man before you

What was his name, again?

Mark? Michael? Ummm….

“Mike, take them to the carriage”  
Ah yes, Mike

Following in between Mike and Erwin, you could only look up at the stairs as you were approaching a carriage

I can’t believe Erwin would do this

I mean, yes you were kind of happy he has taken you out of the underground, but at what cost? Erwin mentioned something about the survey corps helping humanity and whatnot, but…what were they really doing?

You didn’t want your friends to be in danger. You didn’t want Levi to be in danger….

Oh, how disappointed will he be when you tell him that you and Erwin were friends

“How stupid, why did I- “

“(Y/N)-chan! Look!”

Hearing Isabel’s command, you quickly looked up 

Closing your eyes, you couldn’t help putting your hand up

“Ugh, what is that?”

“That…is the sun”

Blinking a couple of times, you went back to looking at it and then…

You looked at the sky

The sky was such an intense blue color, that you lost yourself in its beauty. The birds flying around only intensifying its majestic and peaceful beauty. As the day progressed, you could even see the small patches of color filtering the sky. It was so beautiful. So, perfect…

“It is so beautiful” you whispered

Unaware that a certain steel-eyed man whispered the same next to you

Flashback ended

That moment had been magical

However, you couldn’t rejoice in this new world  
According to Erwin, you guys were in Wall Maria and as much as you wanted to dance and shout how wonderful everything was, there was a question that had been plaguing your mind ever since your capture…

What now?

Sure, Erwin had asked you guys to join the survey corps, but as far as you were concerned, you only knew they killed big giant human- looking things.

Titans, was it?

Looking up from your window to Erwin, you quickly looked back outside

He was staring at you with such an intensity, that you tired your best to hide your blush

What the hell?

Noticing your uncomfortable state (and Levis fierce glare), Erwin decided to address the young group

*Ehem* “So as you guys know, we are in Wall Rose. Our headquarters are situated on the outskirts of Wall Sina. We will arrive in a couple of minutes”

“And?”

Ignoring Levi’s rude interruption, Erwin continued

“It is expected of you to train to become physically capable of defeating titans. Of course, knowing the 3D maneuvers, make you guys a step closer to do so”

“Titans? What are those?” Isabel asked with a confused look on her face

“Sir, we have arrived”

“You will know soon enough, Isabel”

~~~~~  
“So, are you ready?”

“Can you tell me again why we have to do this?”

“Well, you guys are entering the 98th squad, you need to present yourselves to your fellow comrades”

“Alright…” Isabel sighed for the millionth time that day

Why the hell did we have to introduce ourselves to a bunch of people?

Walking towards the stage, you couldn’t help but notice all the cadets giving you confused or disgusted looks. Well, except one. 

She actually looked… kind of excited?

Shaking your head to get rid of the brown-haired girl, you stepped into the stage as you stood in-between Levi and Furlan, with Isabel next to Furlan

“Alright everyone listen up! Starting today, you will have four new members of the 98th squad” Erwin started as he looked at all the cadets.

Then he turned to your group

“Introduce yourselves”

Rolling your eyes at the ritual, you waited until it was you turn

“M-My name is Isabel Magnolia! I look forward to working with you! Isabel screamed to the crowd as she did the salute we were thought behind the stage. Backwards. 

Hearing Erwin sighed behind you, you couldn’t help chuckling quietly at your friend’s antics.

“Next!”

Furlan walked next to Isabel

“I’m Furlan Church. Nice to meet you” Furlan said with a small smirk. It was obvious he was much calmer than Isabel

“Next!”

You assumed Levi would go next. However, he didn’t even move, he simply said one word

“Levi”

Shaking your head in amusement at his attitude, you went last

“My name is (Y/N) (L/N)” you said with an emotionless face

God, you hated this  
“Is she really in the recruits?”

“She looks like she is five!”

“She’s just a kid!”

“Are the survey corps really that desperate?”

And now you hated it even more

Angry at their comments, you were about to cuss out everyone into oblivion until you heard a voice

“Calm down, (Y/N). Its normal, you’re just a kid, after all”

Looking at Levi, you quickly nodded

For some reason that comment made you uncomfortable

However, you knew it was true. It was normal to hear those comments. After you were a child and…

“Those two runts, their own mothers probably didn’t even want them and threw them here”

“Fuck, (Y/N), don’t- “

Before Levi could finish, you saw red and threw a knife that you always hid under your clothes directly to the young man who uttered those words

Good thing Levi could match you in speed, otherwise the guy would have been dead

“What the hell!” he screamed as he touched his bloody cheek

“I may not have a mother, but at least I’m not an asshole like you” you said with venom dripping from your voice

At this the man shivered as he felt a presence emitting from you

“I-“

“Bozado!” Erwin yelled 

“Ye-yes sir?”  
“Apologize, immediately!” 

At this, you turned to Erwin

Why the hell is he so angry? Does he care?

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), Levi”

“Tch.”

You could only nod. No need to make enemies now. 

“Alright, let’s move on, then…” Erwin said with annoyance as he rubbed his head.

Poor man. He had to deal with assholes all day. No wonder he was one himself. 

“Alright, Flagon, you will be their captain” 

“Wait, what? Why do I have to take care of the thrash-?”

Flagon was about to continue when he felt two pairs of eyes piercing through him. 

He tried to hide his fear with a nod towards Erwin

“Alright then, you guys will start your training as soon as possible and…. welcome to the survey corps”

 

“Ughhh. I hate the people here” you said as you threw your bag next to the bunk bed

“So do I, but it’s better than being on the underground,” Furlan said as he too threw his bag to the bunk bed to the right

“Tch. Doesn’t matter. This place is disgusting,” Levi said as he took notice of the bed above yours as well as the small library

“Oh no”

“Alright, get to cleaning”

“But aniki!!!”

“Now”  
Pounting at Levi, Isabel stood up as she and annoyed Furlan started cleaning

You, on the other hand, were too busy lazying around in your bed

“Ehem”

“What?” you asked Levi innocently with your cutest smile

You noticed a twitch of a smile on Levi before he gave you “the glare” 

“Get your ass up and clean”

It didn’t work

Sighing, you stood up to help when a certain unwanted blond came through the door

“Tch. I know you guys are used to the dirt, but keep this place clean, would you? You are no longer in the underground”

Thank goodness you all have reflexes

Holding Levi down was not easy, but at least it prevented physical damages. His stare, however, was not something you guys could control

“We will do no such a thing” Furlan said as he carefully let go of Levi and gave the famous salute. Backwards.

“It’s the other way, idiot” Flagon said as he left the scene, completely unaware that his life had been in jeopardy a few minutes ago.

Letting go of Levi, you couldn’t help but mentally chuckle at his fuming

He is cute

Wait, what?

‘Ohhh, do you like that boy?’

I do not

‘C’mon, (Y/N), you have a crush on that Levi kid! How adorable’

Does it matter? Even if I do, he is nine years older than me! I’m 8 and he is 17

‘Hehe, in a couple of years I don’t think it will matter’

What do you mean?

‘You will find out soon enough’

“(Y/N)! Earth to (Y/N)!”

Shaking your head, you quickly noticed the gang looking at you while Isabel waved her hand in front of your face. 

“You okay there? You zoned out for a bit”

“I’m fine” you sighed as you tried to avoid the calculating gaze of Levi

“So anyways…” before you could continue, Flagon walked into the room again

“Alright, its time for your first briefing” Flagon said as he looked at you with what you only assumed was disgust

“About?” Furlan asked politely

“About titans, your mission and what the survey corps is, so follow me and stop talking,” Flagon said as he started to walk away

Rolling your eyes at his attitude, you followed behind

“Can I break his face, yet?”

“No, (Y/N), you cannot”

“Uggggh, fine” you said dramatically as Furlan ruffled your hair playfully

You walked with Flagon as he informed you of some other things

From now on, (Y/N) and Isabel will be on the other side of the base. In the girl’s dorm”

Lifting an eyebrow at this, you didn’t have a problem, after you had your own room at home and you didn’t care about sleeping by yourself. 

You had expected Isabel or even Furlan to protest.

Not Levi

“Why is that?” Levi asked as he finally let his presence known

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m sure I don’t have to give you a lesson on gender diphormism”

“Tch” Levi said as he looked at you with a worried look

You gave him a small smile to reassure him

He softened his eyes and went back to looking ahead

Finally entering the conference room, you noticed that you guys were the only cadets there along with Flagon, Erwin, Mike and another man you hadn’t meet before

Sitting down, you sent a glare at Erwin before looking at the man. It was obvious he was in charge.

“My name is Keith Shadis and I’m the commander of the survey corps”

The commander quickly swept over all of you, clearly not impressed

“Seriously Erwin, you think this squad will be our triumph card against the titan?” Shadis said as he looked at everyone once again, especially you 

“Three thieves from the underground and a child? You got to be kidding me”

“Sir, with all due respect, I- “

“Don’t worry Erwin, I trust in your judgement, but these kids will be titan food soon enough”

Finally, as if realizing you guys were still there, Shadis turned around and gave you all a stern look

“This meeting was intended to inform you of what the survey corps, titans and the history of the walls is. Considering you guys came from the underground, you will need to pay attention since this information is crucial for the soldiers of the survey corps”

Shadis continued with all this bullshit information about how the walls were build, the king, the history of the walls and the people within it, how the survey corps worked and the positions (which was obvious Isabel didn’t understand if her blank look was to go by) and even the climate and environment within the walls. 

You guys were there for hours and you were about to die of boredom until Shadis went into the last topic: the titans

“Alright, now our biggest threat is the titan. That is what we fight every single month when we go outside the walls. We plan and train for this attack all month. This is where many people lose their lives”

Finally having your interest pique, you listened intently to Shadis

“The titans are 3-15 meters long and can only be killed by-

slicing their necks, you thought mentally, unaware that you were repeating every word Shadis was saying…at the same time

Eventually Shadis ended his speech on the anatomy and abilities of the titans and showed a picture of what a titan looked like

Throughout the whole speech you were fine, until you saw it

The amount of fear and excitement at seeing the titan, even if it was on a picture, made you feel a little lightheaded

“Alright and now- “

“When is the next expedition?” Levi rudely interrupted Shadis

“Disrespectful brat,” Shadis whispered

“The next expedition is in a month and it is expec-“

Before Erwin could finish, Levi cut him off

“Alright, so I’m guessing me, Isabel and Furlan will be going?” Levi said, not even glancing at you

“Well…”

“What!” you said as you stood up, causing your chair to slam against the floor

“Erwin, you are not considering sending an 8 year- old to fight those things, are you?” Levi said without a hint of emotion on his face

But Furlan and Isabel knew better

He was worried about you

You, on the other hand, was too consumed in range to detect it

“How can you say that Levi! I have fought with you multiple times. I can handle myself!”

“Fighting me is a walk in the park in comparison to those titans, (Y/N)” Levi said as he gave you a quick glance

“So? I have a month, I will practice and learn and-“

“Whatever, brat. Erwin I will not allow-“

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Of course, I can, me and Furlan are the only one’s over the legal age limit and have consent over you and Isabel. We can ask for you guys to help in training and skip over the monthly outside routines”

“Levi!”

“I said what I had to say” Levi said as he looked at Erwin, indicating that his word was law

Erwin could only look at Levi with a small frown. What he said was true, he was indeed listening to the history and laws of the walls. However, there was still something he could do…

“You are correct Levi, however, that law implies to the citizens of wall Maria and…you guys are not citizens…yet”

Looking at Erwin, you ignored Levi’s heated gaze directed at you

Noticing the tension rising in the room, Shadis decided to end the meeting

“Alright, dismissed” Shadis said as he walked out along with Flagon and Mike

At this, Furlan, Isabel and Levi started to walk out. Levi had already planned a lecture to give you back in the dorms when he noticed you were not following

“How would I go into signing this paper, Erwin?” you said as Erwin explained to you there was paperwork involved if you wanted to be independent of Levi and Furlan

“Yes, come to my office and we will discuss it”

Nodding, you followed Erwin toward his office, not even sparing a glance at Levi

You were so going to get it later

 

“Okay, so your saying I just need to sign this?”

“Yes, however, you need the signature of at least one guardian” 

Ah shit, how were you going to get that?

Suddenly a blonde headed man came into your view

Of course! Furlan!

“Alright, thanks Erwin” you said as you stood up and started to walk away

Before you could leave, however, Erwin walked around his desk and grabbed your arm

“(Y/N)-chan, I don’t want you to think the friendship I started with you was in order to get you to work in the survey corps”

Looking back at Erwin, you only gave him an icy glare as you snatched your arm back

“What friendship, commander?”

With that you walked out of the office, leaving a distressed Erwin behind

 

“I can’t believe that brat did that, when she gets here-“

“I’m here”

“(Y/N)-chan, what did you talked with Erwin about?” Isabel asked quickly, buying as much time to come up with an excused to give Levi for going against his wishes. 

It seems you did not get the hint

“Ah, I went to get some paperwork for Furlan to sign to make me independent. Sorry I didn’t get you a form Isabel, perhaps I can still go get you one and-“

“(Y/N)…”

“-for you to sign as well”

Looking at everyone except at Levi, you went to get your bag to go to the girl’s dormitory when someone harshly grabbed your arm

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Levi said angrily at you

He has never talked to you like this

“Excuse me? I’m getting my stuff and going to my dorm”

“You idiot! You can’t go outside the walls!”

“And why not?”

“Do you have a death wish, brat? Do you want to become titan fodder?” Levi said angrily

“What do you mean?! What makes you think I will become fodder? I can take care of myself, I can-“

“Oh yeah, you can. Just like those times that I had to go and save your butt because you couldn’t handle yourself or you were on the brink of death?” 

You only looked at Levi stunned, he did not just-

“Levi-”Furlan warned him, but it was futile

“Not you couldn’t protect yourself then and less now! Don’t you get it? Your weak and can’t control your powers-“

“Aniki…”

-“your just…”

“Levi…”

“Not good enough to be on the survey corps” 

“Levi!”

You could only look at Levi with slight shock as your eyes started watering

It seemed he realized what he said as he saw your watering eyes

“Oh shit, brat I-“ 

Before Levi could say anything, you yanked your arm from his grasp and quickly ran out the door, your bag in hand

“(Y/N)!” you heard someone yell, although you weren’t sure who

You ran and ran, going out the compound and running around the streets

You didn’t know where you were going, but you knew you had to get away, away from your fears, away from your insecurities, away from him

He always does this…says I’m good enough and then tells me I’m not…What does he really think of me?

‘(Y/N) …’ the voice inside your head started with a comforting tone

Take me somewhere, where should I go?

The voice signed as it indicated you a path to go

You didn’t question why it knew where to take you or the streets you were in

Turning one more time, you notice a boat ferry

“Everyone aboard, everyone aboard. The boat to Wall Maria will leave in 5 minutes”

Looking ahead, you considered whether going to the other wall will be smart until you heard a voice

“(Y/N)!” 

Turning around, you noticed Furlan, Isabel and Levi huffing as they came to a stop a mile away from you

Looking back at the boat, you took a few minutes to look at Levi

He looked miserable

Before you could change your mind and tell him you forgave him, you ran to the boat

His last words fueling your determination

You’re not good enough

Reaching the boat, you looked to the man

“Sir, please! There is some people following me and I have to get home to my mother in Wall Maria! Can we please take off now?” you said as you internally chocked when you mentioned ‘mother’

The man quickly looked at the direction you had come and noticed Furlan, Isabel and Levi running towards you. 

And without even questioning your story, he nodded and waved to the conductor to close the doors and take off

As the boat started to take off, you only noticed one thing

Levi’s eyes full of regret

~~~~~~  
“Did you have fun in the boat, little girl?”

“Yes sir! Thank you so much!” you said as you pretended to giggle like an idiot

Waving off the man, you walked around Wall Maria

Well, it wasn’t much.

The houses were obviously much smaller and dirty looking than Wall Rose. Although that was to be expected. Based on your little class today, Wall Maria was the outer wall and the poorest place to live. Now that you think about it, the conductor didn’t even charge you to come. 

You wondered if it was because he pitied you

Walking around and ignoring the random alcoholics here and there, you passed through a man and his three group of friends

“Hey girlie! I have never seen you here, where are you from?” the man said 

You were about to ignore him, but he looked kind, so you figure why not?

“I just came to visit some relatives,” you lied easily

The man chuckled as he motioned over 

“I see, I see. Well, my names is Hannes and yours?”

You were already living a crazy day, what was wrong with giving away your name?

“(L/N), (Y/N) (L/N)”

“Ah, such a beautiful name” the man chuckled as he started to drink again, which was your cue to leave

However, it seemed you weren’t so lucky

“Hey Hannes, there is no one in this wall with that last name”

“Yeah, didn’t the girl say she was coming to visit family?” 

What the hell, how can they remember the last names of everyone in this wall?

Quickly realizing your cover was blown (and to members of the Garrison none the less), you quickly started jogging away

Hannes finally realized that his drinking buddies, errrrr, comrades were insinuating and started to run after you

Of course, a sober child is much more coordinated and faster than a drunk man

“Hey, get over here!”

Running faster, you turned a few corners and eventually reached a small fountain

You hid behind it until you couldn’t hear any of their voices

Deciding that you were safe, you decided to rest for a bit and listen to the calm atmosphere the place was giving

“We are going to teach you a lesson for saying things like that”

But of course, it seemed destiny did not want that for you

Looking up you noticed there were some voices coming from a few meters away

Deciding to ignore it, you took a deep breath and looked towards the horizon

Why does this feel so familiar?

You were about to close your eyes when you heard the voices again

“You idiot! Do you want to die?”  
“Yeah, he wants to die! Hit him!”

*punch*

There was definitely more than one voice……where they beating someone up?

Going back to all the times your friends helped you, you couldn’t help but feel responsible for this person

If I was them, I would want them to help me

Standing up, you quickly went towards the voices

Reaching them, you felt your blood boil

Two kids, probably not much younger than you, 6 or 7, were currently kicking a smaller boy, who was holding a book tightly to his chest. The third boy was trying to take away the book from the kid

“Hey!” you screamed with range in your voice “Leave him alone…NOW!” you screamed as you looked at them with venom in your eyes

The four boys looked up, the three bullies giving you a playful look while the one on the floor a “are you crazy?” look

“Well, well, look at what the wind blew in” one of the boys said

“Girl, why don’t you go back to where you came from before we beat you into a p-“

You chuckled at their words

Letting your bag fall to the floor, you whispered to them

“Beat me up? I will like to see you try, idiots”

All three boys looked at you with embarrassment and launched at you

The boy on the floor looked like he was about to have a heart attack

Dodging the first boy, you quickly trip the second one and punched his stomach lightly (you didn’t want to hurt them, too much, after all). That boy quickly fell to the floor clutching his stomach. The third boy went for an uppercut, but you gave him a hook to the nose, not breaking it, but definitely causing damage. He too fell to the floor. It seemed the first one had realized that you were more than a pretty face, but his ego got the best of him. 

Fighting dirty, he went to punch you in the back. 

Too bad for him, you had fought with a pipsqueak to the point of sensing anything and anyone behind you

Turning you gave him a strong enough punch to the forehead to knock him out on his back

Placing your foot on his stomach, you gave them a smiled 

“If you touch this boy ever again, I will kill you!” you said in a sickly-sweet voice

The boys looked like they were seeing hell personified 

You tilted your head as you smirked

“Well…what are you waiting for?” 

You clapped your hands to get them out of their trance

“Scram”

The three boys looked at you in horror, shock and fear before realizing what you said, standing up and running away

Looking back at them with a satisfied smirk, you looked to the boy on the floor

He was much smaller than the other three, but he looked about the same age. 

Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He was cute, that was for sure. You wondered why he had been attacked

The boy seemed to notice your stare and started to stand up

“Here let me help you” you said as you gave him a hand

He shyly took it as he blushed

“Umm, thank you”

“Umm. No problem, but you know you can’t let them do that to you. You have to defend yourself”

“But if I do, I will be just like them”  
You only looked at him oddly. 

What a weird way to put it

“Huh. I never thought about that, but tell me. Why were they bullying you?”

The blonde kid only looked at you in momentary shock before looking below at his book

A book?

“May I?”

The boy looked skeptical at first, but let you hold it. Deciding to trust you.

You looked at the cover

“Wonders of the World,” you read perfectly to the boy

“You can read?”

“Um, yeah. Why?” 

“Well, it’s…common for kids here to not know how to read”

“Ah, I see. Well, I still don’t get why they would bully you for a book”

The boy looked at you, amazed

“I, well, it is illegal to talk about anything outside the walls and so…”

“Ah, they bully you because you like to think of a life beyond the walls?”

“Ah……...yeah, the ocean” the kid whispered without noticing

“The ocean?” you said as you flipped through the book, trying to find the picture of such a thing

Finding it, you were amazed at the huge body of water within it

“This is…it?” you said amazed

The kid smiled at your amazement and gave you a nod

“Yes” he said dreamily

You guys looked at the images until you realized you hadn’t even gotten his name

“How rude of me! Would you mind telling me your name?” you said with a small smile

The boy blushed at remembering you saving him a minute ago and nodded

“Yes! Of course! Umm…”

He was obviously very shy

“Alright, alright, I’ll start. My name is (Y/N) (L/N)”

“(Y/N)-chan” the boy whispered as he thought how beautiful your name was

“Yes! And you are?”

Holding out his hand, the boy answered with a smile

“I’m Armin, Armin Arlert”

“Nice to meet you, Armin” you said as you took his hand and shook it

“Um, well thank you so much for saving me”

Chuckling you waved your hand at his thanks

“Don’t worry about it. I’m always glad to kick some bully butt. But you have to promise me something”

Armin looked at you as he quickly nodded

“You have to take me to the ocean someday”

Widening his eyes and realizing you, a stranger, had faith in him to reach such a place, he gave you a quick nod and a dazzling smile

You were about to ask Armin more about this place until you heard a voice in the distance

“ARMIN!!!”

Looking to your left, you noticed a small boy, around the same age as Armin, running towards you

The boy had brown skin, reddish hair and stunning green eyes. 

He looks so much like Isabel, you though as you looked at the boy

‘Be careful with this brat, (Y/N)-chan,’ you heard the voice said in your head

What could a small brat like that possibly do?

“Hey, Armin, is that-”

Before you finish you sentence, you blocked a punch from the boy and pushed him away

“Get away from Armin! I don’t care if you’re a girl! I’ll kick your ass!”

“Ummm….”

“Wait! Wait! She is not a bully! She saved me, calm down, “Armin said to the brown-haired boy as he grabbed his shoulders

“Wait, she…saved you? Against those three assholes?”

“What a mouth,” you said as you let a smirk show when the boy glowered at you

“Yes! She did!” Armin said, clearly trying to calm down the boy

When the boy realized that you were no threat, he nodded to Armin, who let him go. He gave you a pout

“Ummm…. I’m- “

Noticing that he was the type of person to have a hard time apologizing, you waved your hand

“Don’t worry, it’s good to be protective of yours friends” 

Extending your hand, you gave him a smile

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N) and you?”

The boy blushed at you gesture and cleared his throat before he too gave you a smirk and extended his hand

“My name is Eren. Eren Jaeger”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I would love if people would leave feedback about my writing. Do you think my spelling is wrong? Or are my characters not develop enough? Let me know in the comments so I can improve!
> 
> Also, leave kuddos and comments!!!


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I was able to update in less than 6 months lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please read the note at the end!

“So, (Y/N)-chan, where are you from?” Armin asked as he gave you a kind smile

After the little “introduction” with them, you guys had started walking to Armin ‘s house. You had insisted on walking them home to make sure those bullies did not hurt them

“(Y/N)-chan, I’m fine, they won’t comeback-“

“I don’t want to hear it, Armin, I’m taking you and Yeager home” 

Eren lifted his eyebrow at this

“Yeager?” 

“Yes, although, would you prefer me to call you, Eren-kun? you said with a small smirk as a blush formed on his face

This kid was cute

But Levi is cuter

You shook your head at that

“Anyways, I’m taking you both home, so deal with it”

So here you were, walking to Armin’s house with you in the middle, Armin to your right and Eren to your left

“So, (Y/N)-chan, where do you live?” Armin asked politely 

“Eh…shit, here?” you mentally slapped yourself. You sucked at lying.

“Really? It’s weird, you know how to read and you live here? How come I have never seen you?” Armin said with a small smile

Damn this kid was smart

“Tch, Armin, just because we haven’t seen her doesn’t mean she is not from here” Eren said as he gave you a look

Thank god he wasn’t as smart

You giggled at your thinking

“What’s so funny?” Eren asked as he stared at you

“You guys are adorable” you said without thinking

The two boys blushed and decided to walk the rest of the way in silent

 

“Grandpa! I’m home!” Armin said as he walked in his small house followed by you and Eren

You decided to remain standing as Eren jumped on the couch and sat like he owned the place

“Eh, well, Armin, I’m glad you’re safe, I should- “

“Well, hello there Armin” an old man interrupted you as he came into the room

He looked like he was in his late 50’s. He wore a hat and an overall and had a kind face. You instantly liked him

The man seemed to notice your presence along with Eren as he introduced himself. 

“Hello there, my name is Adel, Armin’s grandfather. I didn’t know Armin and Eren were hanging out with a nice, young lady” the man gave you a kind smile as he outstretched his hand

“Nice to meet you, sir. My name is (Y/N) (L/N)” 

“Ah, I see. I’m glad your friends with Armin and Eren. Someone needs to control them!” he said as he gave you a chuckle. 

This man was so kind it was killing you

“Yeah, haha. Armin is great, Eren on the other hand…” 

You smirked at his look of indignation 

“What is that supposed to mean (L/N)?” 

“Nothing, Yeager, nothing” you said, amusement in your eyes

“Well, I should be going, it was nice meeting, Mr. Arlert,” you said as you bowed and prepared to leave

“Wait, (Y/N), would you be able to take Eren home?”  
“What?!” Eren shouted as he stood up from the couch

“Ah, sure. I thought he was staying here, but I can take him home” you gave Armin a sweet smile

You turned around to see an annoyed looking Eren looking at you

“I’m sure the baby wouldn’t mind”

“Why you!” 

Armin only sighed and closed his eyes as you started to tease his friend. What did he do to deserve this?

 

“Once again, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Arlert” 

“It was indeed, Ms. (Y/N). Come back soon for a cup of hot chocolate, alright?” he said as he ruffled your hair along with Eren’s kindly

“O-of course” you said quickly as you turned around and left. 

You didn’t want to make a scene

It wasn’t often that you thought of your father. You had no recollection of him whatsoever. Yes, he was in some dreams, but he was only mentioned, never appeared. You wondered if he even knew of your existence.

You heard Eren saying his goodbyes and quickly went to catch up with you

“What was that about?” Eren said as his voice finally took on a serious note

He may not be as perceptive as Armin, but he was definitely empathetic

“I-, its nothing” you gave him a kind smile to reassure him

Eren didn’t push you further, but you could tell he didn’t believe you

“Okay. But if you want to tell me…”

“Why are you so nice all of a sudden? Don’t tell me you like me, now?” you said teasingly, trying to make him forget the subject at hand

“Yeah, right! I just own you because you helped Armin. I still hate you!” 

You chuckled at him and nodded

The rest of the way to his house was in comfortable silence

 

“Mom! I’m home” Eren said as he opened the door and let you in

“Nice home” you said with a small smile, looking around

It wasn’t the biggest house in the Walls (not even in Wall Maria), but it felt like home

“Thank you” another voice said as they came from one of the back doors

A young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties, came into your view

She was beautiful, she had long, black hair and brown eyes. She also had the same skin color as Eren. She looked just like Eren, but in girl form. It was kind of weird.

“Hello Eren,” she smiled so kindly at her son that you were jealous for a moment

The she turned to you

“Eren I didn’t know you had a girlfriend! You do make a cute couple!”

“Mom!” Eren said as a blush formed on both of your cheeks

Mrs. Yeager chuckled at both of you guy’s embarrassment 

“Sorry, sorry! Ah! Hello, what is your name, sweetie?” Mrs. Yeager said as she extended her hand

You looked at her outstretched hand for a movement, feeling weird once again. What was wrong with you?

And why hadn’t the voice said anything? It usually answers your uneasy feelings

Realizing you had kept her waiting, you shook your head. Whispering an apology that cause Mrs. Yeager to wave her hand and introduced yourself

“My name is (Y/N) (L/N)” you said as you felt her hand squeezed at the name

“(Y/N)?” she said with something in her voice, you couldn’t quite detect

“Yes? Are you alright Mrs. Yeager?” you said as you screamed at the voice inside you to explain if she knew what was going on. 

Had you met this woman before? No…that was impossible, you were born in the underground, but then why did you feel weird and why did she looked at you as a mother would a daughter?

Realizing something, Mrs. Yeager quickly coughed and nodded her head

“Sorry, you just reminded me of one of my friend’s daughter” she ruffled your hair at this

“It’s not a problem, Mrs. Yeager” you said as you tried to take that uneasiness out your heart

Turning and giving you a small smile, Mrs. Yeager looked at her son

“Eren, your father is in the basement, why don’t you knock and ask him to come here for dinner” 

“But mom! He doesn’t let me go down there” 

“You won’t be going alone” the women said as she looked at you with a small smile

“Ah, I’m sorry, Mrs. Yeager, but I really need to leave” you said as you looked at a small clock in the counter. You have been gone for a couple of hours and while you were still angry at Levi, you didn’t want to worry them.

“(Y/N)- chan, please! Just stay for dinner! I insist!” 

“Ummm….” 

“C’mon, she won’t stop unless you say yes” Eren said as he looked at anything, but you with a small blush on his face

Sighing, you nodded your head

“Alright” 

“Yay! I’ll be making stew. You guys go call Mr. Yeager and- “ 

Fuck

You quickly whispered as you tried to stop the pain in your head

What the fuck is going on? 

“(Y/N)- chan, are you alright?” Mrs. Yeager said as she quickly went to your side, grabbing you before you almost fell

“What is going on?!” you screamed as you feel excruciating pain coming from your head. It was as if someone was pounding on your skull. The pain was so intense, you felt like you were dying. 

“(Y/N)?” Eren said as he looked at you with worried 

‘(Y/N)-chan, leave’

What are you talking about? You said as you closed your eyes and was finally able to talk to the voice in your head

And where the hell where you?

The voice ignored your question as she continued 

‘You need to leave this house, NOW. Nothing will come from meeting that man. Leave’ the voice said, with a hint of anger. You didn’t know what was happening, but you were afraid. The voice was usually playful and teasing, sometimes serious, but never angry

I can’t, I already told them I will stay. What’s wrong with meeting…

‘JUST FUCKING LEAVE, NOW!’ the voice screamed as you could finally see a small shadow in your mind

What-

‘Don’t make me take control over you, (Y/N), because I will’ the voice said your name for the first time without honorifics, her voice dangerously low

I don’t understand, explain dammit!

‘Shit, they’re calling him’

You were so confused, you could feel another wave of pain

Are you making me feel this?

‘Fuck! I’m sorry, but this happens when I lose track of my emotions’

‘I just-look never mind,’ the voice started as it tried to calm down, after it all, it was better for you meet him than to grow suspicious as to why you couldn’t meet him. The voice just hoped Yeager wouldn’t say anything. 

‘It’s not like you will remember anything anyways’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘I already told you child, there is some things worth keeping secret’

Ad with that, the voice disappeared as fast as it came along with all the pain

Opening your eyes and gasping, you sat up, noticing two presences. One holding your abdomen and the other your hand

“What-what happened?” you said groggily 

“You fainted, (Y/N)-chan…are you alright?” Mrs. Yeager said although you could tell that she wanted to say more

You looked down at the other person

Eren looked scared and on the brink of tear

He also seemed to be holding your hand

Giving him a reassuring squeeze, he quickly let go with a blush on his face and whispered something about bringing you some water before going towards the sink

“I see, thank you Mrs. Yeager, I think I can get up now”

Mrs. Yeager did not think the same, though

“No, stay here, I will bring my husband” 

With that, Mrs. Yeager left you on the couch and stood up; disappearing through a door while Eren came with a small glass of water and some bread

“Here” he said without looking at you

“Thank you, Eren” 

“That’s the first time you said my name” 

“I know, I like saying it” you said, not thinking much of what you were saying

It seemed you had some effect on him because he smiled and sat down next to you

“Here, she is in here!” 

“(Y/N)-chan, this is my husband, Grisha Yeager”

You looked to the man holding his stethoscope at the same time he moved his head to look at you

Let’s just said that your food and the device ended on the floor

 

“I’m really sorry Mrs. Yeager, Eren!” you said as you noticed the broken glass on the floor

“No, it’s nothing sweaty, your still weak from the fainting” 

Mrs. Yeager quickly cleaned along with Eren until they sat down on the couch with you

Mr. Yeager did not stop staring at you and you were starting to feel uncomfortable

“Eren, go with your mother to the grocery store to get ibuprofen for (Y/N)” 

“But dad- “

“NOW” he said, no room for argument

Eren widened his eyes, realizing how serious his father was, nodded and stood up with his mother

In your confusion, you failed to see the knowing glances between Mr. Yeager and his wife

After the door closed, Mr. Yeager quickly cleared his throat

“Can I ask you a favor?” 

“Umm, sure?” you said, uncomfortable to be left with a man you barely knew

“Shake my hand” Mr. Yeager said as he held his hand for you

“I- sure”

‘(Y/N), don’t do it’

Why? 

‘Just- ‘

“Are you speaking with it, right now?”

You widened your eyes as you turned to look at Mr. Yeager

“Excuse me?”

“The voice, are you speaking with it?” 

“She is probably saying not to shake my hand, huh?” he said a knowing smirk on his face

‘That smug bastard’ the voice said, laced with annoyance

“What are you talking- “

“Shake my hand” 

Realizing that he was probably never going to stop asking unless you did it, you went on to shake his hand

As soon as you touched him, you felt a sudden jolt of electricity so strong throughout your body, you quickly pulled back

“What the hell- “ 

“I knew it…you’re her. After all these years, I found you” Mr. Yeager said as tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at you. He quickly got on his knees and hugged you. 

At your rigid form, he pulled back

“What are you talking about? Who are you?” 

“(Y/N) …. I’m your father”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I decided to update once a week, however, the chapter will be much shorter. I have realized that if I keep the length of my past chapter, then I would take months to update because they take long to write and edit. So my plan is at least 2-4 chapters a month!
> 
> Please leave kuddos/comments about what you think of the story so far or your theories! I love to hear those!


	11. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG guyssss I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update! School has been kicking my ass and I haven't had time to write any chapters! I will try to get back on track thought!

“You’re my what?” you said in a weak voice

How could this be?

“There would be time for that later, dear. I just…...let me hold you” 

Mr. Yeager gathered you in his arms again

You could only remain rigid in his arms as you were too shocked to move

You couldn’t even feel the wetness of his tears in your shoulder

However, as fast as he had hugged you, he had let go

“You probably have a lot of questions”

“I do...are you going to answer them?” 

“Of course, I’m your father, after all”

“Alright, I-

Calm down, calm down, calm down

‘(Y/N)-chan, calm down’

But you couldn’t, this guy……because of him, because of him…...

“Why the hell did you abandon me?”

“Abandon you?” Mr. Yeager said as he looked down at the floor

What a coward

“Are you going to deny it?”

“I-

“We are home!” Eren yelled as he walked through the door with a bottle of medicine

You quickly gave him a smile

It wasn’t his fault his dad was an asshole

This time, you didn’t fail to see the nod between Yeager and his wife, though

“Thank you so much for the medicine, Eren”

“It was nothing” Eren said as he scratched the back of his head

“Well, I must get going” you said as you quickly stood up

“(Y/N)-chan! Please you are still weak, you have to-“

“That is okay, Ms. Yeager, I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” you said with a bittersweet smile, glancing at Mr. Yeager

It seemed Carla quickly caught up

“Alright, do you want Eren to walk you home?” 

“No, that’s alright, its better I leave”

Before you could leave a voice stopped you

“Would you be back?”

“I don’t know” you replied

Father  
~~~~~~~~

Well, today has been an eventful day, hasn’t it? You said as you tried for the millionth time to get the voice to talk to you

What the hell was wrong with her? 

You were currently walking towards the dock to get back to Wall Maria. It had taken you a while to lose Eren (that boy had waited a while until you left and then started following you silently- which by the way he sucked at). 

She obviously didn’t like Yeager, but to the point of outright causing you to faint and even ignoring you? 

Did she really care about you as much as she said she did? Perhaps she was angry you had met the men that was supposed to protect you?

*chuckle*

‘Huh?’

‘You think I’m angry about that?’

‘Ah, so you are still alive?’

‘I’m answering you, aren’t I?’

‘Look, what are you upset about? Who is that guy? Is he really my father and Mrs. Yeager…is she my mother? Is Eren my bother?’

‘So many questions…’

‘Please, can you answer them?’

‘Alright, but only one’

You only sighed at the annoying voice. Why the hell couldn’t she just tell you who you were?!

‘Alright, is…Mr. Yeager my father?’

The voice didn’t say anything for a while

‘Ummm…is-‘

‘Yes, he is your father,’ the voice said as she let out a long sigh

‘I see,’ you said as you felt tears running down your face

‘Don’t cry, he doesn’t deserve your tears’

‘I just. Never expected to find him or…my mother. Could Ms. Yeager be my mother?’

‘I said I would answer one question, my dear. And to be honest, I didn’t think you would ever meet Yeager. Although, I should have stopped you from ever meeting that brat, Eren’

‘Eren has nothing to do with this. He is actually quite nice and…. Cute’

‘You realize he could be your brother, right?’  
‘I know, but wait, you mean-‘

‘Either way, he has your blood, so forget about him in that way’

‘I wasn’t thinking about him that way’

‘I know…but he was’

‘Do you mean he has- ‘

‘You are really popular, dear. First Yeager, then Ackerman, then Smith. Heck, if you spent more time with him, I’m sure you can capture Arlet’s heart as well!’

Although, based on who you are…I’m not surprised, the voice smugly thought to herself. 

You could only blush at her words

‘Don’t say that! And Levi? He thinks I’m a pest! A stupid kid that can’t even defend herself!’

‘Oh, (Y/N)-chan. I said it once and I’ll say it again, Levi…will bring you a lot of pain’

With that, the voice disappeared

You quickly shook your head as you looked down 

“Are you ready to go back to Wall Maria, little one?”

You only looked at the old man who had let you come in for free in the morning

“I’m not sure, but let’s go anyways”  
~~~~~~~~

“Fuck brat! Where the fuck have you been!” 

That is the first thing you heard as soon as you entered headquarters

“I was talking a walk. I’m tired, so…”

Levi grabbed your arm harshly

“No, you are not going until I talk to you”

“I don’t want to talk to you! Let me go, you are hurting me!”  
“No, brat you are mine! Listen to me!”

What? Did he just say? 

Based on the shocked look on his face, it seemed he had realized what he said as well

“What?! I don’t belong to you! So, let me go or…”

“Or what? You will use your powers on me?”

You looked down as you thought about it

Levi will cause you pain

“Yes… I will”

“Then go ahead”

“Levi-sensei…”

“Brat, I will not let you go until you listen to me”

You only looked down. 

Today really had been an emotional roller coaster

“Okay, I’m listening”

“I’m sorry I talked to you that way. I didn’t mean to”

You really wanted to forget about this. But he always did this. You were tired of it

“No, Levi. I’m tired of you always putting me down and then apologizing. I know you mean well, but I’m tired of being taken advantage of. I forgive you, but I will not forget this”

With that, you snatched your arm back and quickly left a stunned Levi behind 

You knew Isabel and Furlan would be in your room if you went there. 

You didn’t want to be asked any questions, so you went to a place where you could be in peace, where you always felt at peace

The hospital  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took you a while to find the hospital/nursery of the camp

You hadn’t really explored the building, yet, after all

Sitting down in one of the chairs, you decided to read a small first aid book that was on a counter

However, your reading was quickly interrupted

The vital signs of a man were going haywire

You quickly looked up as you realized he was going into cardiac arrest

“Oh my god, where the hell are the nurses?!” you said as you quickly looked around and even looked outside the door

“Help…” a weakly voice said

You bit your lip, you had promised Levi to not heal anyone. It could cause too many suspicious

“Help…please”

But when the man started begging for help, you just couldn’t refuse

And who was Levi to tell you what to do?

Jogging towards the men, you sat down next to him as you tried to analyze what was wrong with him

Looking through his body, you realize he had gashes all over his arm, however, it seemed he had internal bleeding, based on the blood coming out his mouth. 

How could a nurse leave a man this way?!

He was going into shock. If you didn’t do something, he was going to die in a couple of minutes

But you knew that no modern medicine was going to help him at this point. 

However, your healing ability could help

You quickly took your hands and let your power take over as you placed them over his abdomen. You quickly closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on your work. 

However, you didn’t expect to see something within the confines of your mind

You could SEE the injury

It’s as if your hands worked as an advanced x-ray machine. 

You could see how the esophagus had been gashed and was bleeding, however, you could also see how your hands were melding this. 

This is…. amazing

Once you realized you mended his esophagus, you went on in closing all the gashes along his body.

Once you were done, you gave him a small smile as the man started to breath normally. 

Thinking he was save, you gave him a small smile once again as you went to stood up, however, the man’s heart quickly started slowing down

‘Shit, what’s wrong now?’

‘He lost too much blood’

Ah, that’s right

Getting a blood transplant now would take too much time

What should I do?!!

Shit, shit, shit. He is going to die

What should I do? I don’t have blood

And what blood type is he? 

‘Calm down, (Y/N), think’

You listened to the voice as you tried to calm down

Alright, let’s see. 

Going towards the front of the bed, you quickly noticed his patient chart

“Let’s see…let’s see. Okay, he has type O+ blood” 

Okay, okay. 

But, what about blood transfusion, I-

‘You have type O- blood, a universal donor, dear’

“Ah, I see, thank you”

Getting a smaller dagger from the counter, you quickly placed it next to you skin

‘Wait, (Y/N)-chan! You don’t even know this man!’

“Of course, I know him, he is Nile Dok…and he has type O+ blood” 

With that, you cut your arm, letting the blood flow from your arm

‘What is your plan, (Y/N)-chan?’

I want to see, if I could do this…

Looking at the blood flowing, you tried to manipulate it

“Fuck”

‘What made you think you could manipulate blood?’

‘Well, I thought that since-‘

‘You can heal, not manipulate things’

‘I have to try’

Looking at you blood once again, you tried to move your blood

After a couple of minutes, you realized nothing had changed

No, no, no!

C’mon, c’mon, please I have to save him

You could only cry silently as you heard the machines slowly beeping and decreasing in volume

He was dying

You kept trying until you felt an arm on your uncut one

“It’s okay, don’t hurt yourself for me”

You looked at the men with unshed tears, staring him in the eyes

You almost felt like you knew him and that he was going to be an important person in your life. You knew you could be pretty empathetic, but you felt something different with him. 

It was just like Yeager, it’s as if you had met him before

He gave you a small smile, until his eyes widened

“Your blood is- “

Looking down, you realized your blood was flowing from your cut to your arm

After a few minutes of shock, you quickly went to look for a vein in his arm, quickly allowing the blood to flow once you had made an incision. 

“Thank you…. angel”

The man only looked at you until he closed his eyes

This time, he was stable

“What did I just do?”

“That is exactly what I want to know”

Turning around, you only widened your eyes at the person leaning against the door, his features showing confusion, but his eyes shining, as if he had stumbled upon a great discovery.

“Erwin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know!


End file.
